Más que un Hermano
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Han pasado veinte años. Todo ha cambiado. Solo Tigresa sabe lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, antes de que Tai Lung fuera llevado a la prisión de shorh-gom. Su vida es perfecta... o eso cree. Porque los recuerdos de aquel que fue mas que un hermano reviven cuando su regreso amenaza con destruir mucho más que al Guerrero Dragón ¿Será Tai Lung solo un mal recuerdo? ¿O ta vez algo más?
1. Prologo

**Señoras, señores y alienígenos de Júpiter, ¡He vuelto!... Y con la segunda parte de "Mi Hermana".**

**Este cap será narrado por Tai Lung, pero el lo que sigue del fic será desde el punto de vista de Tigresa... Bueno, antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerles a todos los que leyeron "Mi Hermana", pero sobre todo a geraldCullenBlack, que sin ella este prologo no hubiera sido y yo seguiría en blanco.**

**Gracias amiga, por tus locuras y ¡Si! Concuerdo con tus teorías xD...**

**En fin, los dejo leer.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... P.D. No creo que Dreamworks se moleste si no pongo el resto xD (Pero no le digan, es nuestro secreto)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

No veo nada. Parpadeo, los ojos me pesan, pero el lugar es demasiado oscuro y aún así no veo nada. Un sabor amargo inunda mi boca, junto al familiar sabor metálico de la sangre. No recuerdo nada. No puedo moverme. Siento el cuerpo agarrotado, adolorido, y apenas puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y algo pesado sobre mi espalda me mantiene en mi lugar.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Bajo mis rodillas, el suelo es de piedra. Frío y húmedo. Intento pararme, pero aquello pesado hace que vuelva a caer de rodillas.

_¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

Esto no me gusta. Si es una pesadilla, quiero que me despierten aunque sea con un puñetazo… Casi por instinto, gruño. A lo lejos oigo voces, roncas y graves. Otra vez, intento ponerme de pie, con el mismo resultado.

_¡¿Qué demonios tengo en la espalda?!_

Esta vez, rujo, furioso. Me apoyo en una rodilla, flexiono la otra pierna e intento reincorporarme, mientras jalo de las cadenas que suspenden mis brazos... Pero a pesar de todas mis fuerzas, no logro liberarme. Las esposas de metal en muñecas me lastiman, y el peso de lo que tengo en la espalda hace que vuelva a caer de rodillas.

Quedo quieto en el lugar, jadeando, y lo único que evita que caiga al suelo son las cadenas que sostienen mis brazos. Parezco un muñeco de trapo, sin fuerzas para moverme a voluntad... Entonces, lo recuerdos llegan a mi. El pergamino del dragón, el Valle de la Paz ardiendo en llamas, los cadáveres de los ciudadanos. Todo. Pero por una extraña razón, no siento ningún remordimiento.

Hasta que unos ojos carmín aparecen en mis recuerdos, preocupadas, asustados. Recuerdo aquel último beso, en mi cuarto, lleno de sentimientos... Oigo pasos, ligeros y casi imperceptibles. Levanto la mirada, en un inútil intento de ver algo entre las oscuridad, y busco el origen de ese sonido. Por un momento, el único ruido es el de gotas al caer en algún charco de agua.

Los pasos se acercan, están corriendo, saltan de algún lugar y los oigo caer a unos metros de distancio... Entrecierro los ojos, pero es inútil, la oscuridad es tal que no podría ver ni mi propia mano frente a mí. De repente, algo esta junto a mí y me rodean por el cuello. Me muevo, o al menos lo intento, para apartar aquello de mí, pero unas manos en mis mejillas me obligan a detenerme y mirar a los rubíes que tengo en frente.

—Sshh... Soy yo. Tranquilo— Susurra.

Me digo que no es posible, que de seguro ya estoy delirando. Pero la caricia en mi mejilla se siente calida, tierna, y demasiado real... No la veo, pero distingo en brillo de sus ojos y eso me basta para saber que es ella.

—Tigresa—.

No puedo decir nada más que su nombre. Sus ojos brillan, aún más, y sé que está sonriendo... Sus brazos vuelven a rodear mi cuello, de manera casi asfixiante, pero no puedo quejarme. Su abrazo me tranquiliza, apacigua mi ira, y me siento seguro de saber que puedo esconder mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro.

—Eres un hijo de puta— Murmura, sin soltarme —Maldito, desgraciado, bastardo mal nacido, mal agradecido de mierda... ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota?!—.

Llora amargamente, angustiada, me insulta. Por alguna razón, no me sorprende que conozca tantas malas palabras. No replico, la dejo desahogarse, hasta que luego de un par de minutos se aparta... Me mira, con ojos envueltos en lágrimas, sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro me obligan a levantar la mirada y no apartarla de la suya. Aquellos ojos me duelen mucho más que cualquier condena, los entrecierra y se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. Nunca la vi llorar, no tanto, y es un sentimiento amargo.

Se arrodilla frente a mí, quedando a mi altura. Besa mi frente, mis mejillas, mi nariz. Cubre mi rostro de besos, de tiernas caricias, hasta que sus labios se posan en los míos... Las veces que la he besado, las veces que me ha sabido a poco, siempre con ternura y delicadeza. Ahora es ella quien me abruma con su urgencia, con un beso furioso y apasionado.

—¿Que... Que... haces... aquí?— Logro preguntar, entre besos.

Ella es quien se aparta, jadeante, y apoya su frente en la mía.

—Vine a verte— Murmura —¿Por que lo hiciste, Tai?... No... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que...?!

—No grites— Le interrumpo —Si gritas, vendrán a ver que sucede y te meterás en problemas... Escúchame, Tigresa, nunca te he ocultado nada y siempre te he dicho todo de frente. Te he dicho que iba a conseguir ese rollo, cueste lo que e cueste, y eso hice. Eso haré. Me pertenece—.

Silencio. Sus ojos penetran los míos, buscando algo, pero parece no encontrarlo. Finalmente aparta su mirada, junto a un largo y cansado suspiro, suelta mi rostro y se aparta... Tan solo miro sus ojos, que son la única señal de que sigue aquí. Se han vuelto inexpresivos, fríos, y sé que se esta por ir.

—Esta vez, fuiste demasiado lejos— Dice, dolida pero sin titubear —Así no son las cosas. Ese rollo no te pertenecía—.

Gruño hacia ella, aunque no parece importarle.

—Tú no sabes nada. A ti tampoco te lo dieron, supongo que me entiendes—.

—Si, entiendo tu resentimiento. Yo también estoy decepcionada— Admite. Parece avergonzada —Pero las cosas pasan por algo, si no fue así era porque no tenía que ser así. No te justifico. Has perdido todo, por nada. Tenías familia, un futuro, ¡Una vida!... Supongo que unos años aquí te harán pensar—.

La oigo y no parece ella. Es demasiado fría, demasiado cortante, y no puedo evitar reírme.

—No voy a quedarme aquí, Tigresa. Saldré, algún dia me iré—.

—Estas encadenado. El caparazón de tortuga de restricción tiene agujas de acupuntura que te mantienen en tu lugar—.

—No dije que seria fácil—.

Me duele su mirada, pero se la sostengo y trato de parecer indiferente. Aunque no sé para qué, si ella igualmente se dará cuenta… Luego de unos minutos en silencio, ella se vuelve a acercar. Se inclina y me besa, pero es un beso tierno y corto.

—Preferiste el poder a todo lo que tenías— Murmura, con sus labios aun sobre los míos —Ahora lo has perdido todo, y por nada—.

—Te tengo a ti. Eres todo lo que necesito—.

Se aparta para mirarme a los ojos, casi inexpresiva, pero veo dolor en estos.

—Adiós, Tai Lung—.

—Prometiste…

—Se lo que prometí— Su voz es severa, cortante —Y aún lo sostengo. Pero tú… Lo siento, Tai Lung, pero tú decidiste esto—.

Retrocede unos pasos y me mira, no parece dolida, ni siquiera hay rastros de lágrimas, pero tampoco hay alguna emoción, Entonces, gira sobre sus talones y se aleja, a paso lento… Si se va, no volverá. En cuanto logre salir de aquí, me habré quedado solo.

—Tigresa— La llamo. Se detiene, pero no voltea —Yo si te amo, recuérdalo, te di mi corazón y tú lo conservaras… Algún día saldré de aquí, y cuando lo haga, será a ti a quien busque primero—.

Los días pasan, al igual que las semanas y los meses. Ella no ha vuelto y sé que no lo hará. Pero me llegan noticias. Los guardias, rinocerontes de poca inteligencia, disfrutan de hablar de más y restregarme en la cara lo que sucede afuera. A menudo vienen hasta aquí abajo, con carteles o simplemente a "charlar", parecen viejas chismosas… Los años pasan, sé que estoy solo. Pero ya no me importa. No tengo ningún cargo de conciencia, mi corazón no esta conmigo, así que no me siento dolido. Cada sentimiento que podría tener, amor, arrepentimiento, tristeza, todos se fueron con ella y mientras ella no vuelva, los sentimientos tampoco.

Solo siento ira.

"Prodigiosa hija del Maestro Shifu"… Los rinocerontes hablan de Tigresa, al parecer ganó el primer puesto en el torneo de maestros de kung fu. Sin que nadie me vea, sonrío. Tigresa ya ha de tener unos veinte años, de seguro ha crecido. Me la imagino, sonriente, con aquel brillo entusiasta en su mirada. Me imagino la pelea, de seguro aquel que haya sido su oponente no habría ni tenido oportunidad.

"Los nuevos Cinco Furiosos"… Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y Tigresa. La mas fuerte de los cinco, según he escuchado, líder no oficial.

"El Guerrero Dragón es elegido por el Maestro Oogway"… No puedo evitar poner especial atención, pero esta vez, los guardias no presumen ante mí. Sin embargo, la ira vuelve a despertar y corre como hierro fundido en mis venas. Ese rollo era mío, es mío. Aquel sujeto es un usurpador, un acomodado.

"El Guerrero Dragón vence a Lord Shen"… Intento ignorarlo. No voy a darles el placer de ver que me afecta lo que ellos me digan. De seguro no es cierto, solo es una mierda inventada por esos idiotas.

Decido ignorar las noticias, los chismes. No me interesan. Prefiero pensar en otra cosa… ¿Cómo estará Tigresa? Ya ha de tener unos veinticinco años, si es que no cuento mal. Ya es adulta. Puedo imaginármela, con su chaleco rojo y esos pantalones, que le disimulan demasiado bien aquellas curvas sutiles pero llamativas. De seguro sigue siendo igual de orgullosa, terca y mal humorada, como siempre fue. Con aquella mirada de rubí que parece lanzarte mil cuchillas cada vez que se enfurece o con aquel sarcasmo y aquella voz de "Vete al demonio". Si, esa era la Tigresa que conocía y esa es la Tigresa que ahora me imagino, haciendo su vida lejos de aquí, enterrándome en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

El pensamiento duele. Por primera vez en años, me duele pensar que tal vez ya no soy nada para ella. Pero me digo que cuando salga iré por ella, la recuperaré, la tendré a mi lado... Y eso es suficiente apara apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

"La Maestra Tigresa comprometida con el Guerrero Dragón"… Y un día, esa noticia está en boca de cada uno de los guardias de esta prisión. No se están burlando, ni siquiera me lo dicen a mi, solo están corriendo la voz. Celebran la gran noticia.

_¡¿Que?! ¡No!_... Tigresa, _mi_ Tigresa. La misma que prometió amarme siempre, la misma que en una noche de tormenta se entregó a mí ¿Comprometida? No, tenía que ser un mal entendido, una maldita equivocación. Sin embargo, unos meses después sé que es cierto.

Ella se ha casado, es una señora... Y por primera vez en los diecisiete años que llevo encerrado, siento mis ojos picar y una lágrima silenciosa deja un rastro húmedo en mi mejilla. Mi Tigresa ya no es mía, la he perdido del todo y cualquier esperanza de recuperarla cuando me libere muere junto a la imagen de ella vestida con un kimono blanco y caminando por un pasillo hacia quien quiera que fuera el idiota desgraciado que se ha encargado de tomar todo lo que me importaba.

Ya no puedo contenerme. La ira quema en mis venas. Flexiono una pierna, apoyándome en mi pie, y me impulso hacia delante en un intento de pararme. Un rugido de mi parte alerta a todos, que inmediatamente se amontonan a los alrededores, con ballestas listas a ser disparadas... Pero es demasiado, no puedo moverme y termino por caer rendido de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aún no me he rendido... Saldré de aquí. Recuperaré lo que me pertenece. Entonces, cuando creo que ya nada puede afectarme, es aquella noticia la que me da fuerzas para mantener la ira y el resentimiento fluyendo en mi sangre.

"Ha nacido la primogénita del Guerrero Dragón y la Maestra Tigresa"

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y colorin colorado, este cuento... ¡Ha empezado!... Y con un lindo gatito encabronado xD... Celos, drama, acción, vomito de bebes, pañales, la cabeza de Mantis y un poquitito de humor xD <strong>

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado... Mientras ustedes me dejan un Review (Vamos, no sean tacaños, no les cuesta mas que un click y cinco segundos) yo me iré a buscar chocolates a Narnia… **

**P.D. La entrada esta en mi armario… No le digan a nadie, es un secreto Sshh**


	2. Una nueva vida

**Hola ¿Cómo estan?... ¿Bien?... ¿Me alegro?... ¿Yo? Yo también, gracias por pregun… (Voz: Si sabes que estas hablando sola ¿No?)… Esta voz me jode desde hace no-se-cuantos capitulos… ¡¿Quién comino la metió aquí?! Le informo que puede llevarsela con moño y todo… (Voz: Soy tu conciencia, genio)… Ajam, a mi no me jodas, que mi conciencia es pepe grillo xD… Por cierto, hace tiempo que no la veo por aquí… **

**En fin, a lo que venía desde un principio, aquí les traigo la actualización de este fic, recién cocido y bañado en chocolate (?**

**Pasen, lean y recuerden… Kunf fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dremworks y creo que ya todos saben eso xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Una nueva vida<strong>

El chaleco no se abrocha. Las blusas no me quedan. El pantalón es casi cuatro tallas más de lo que solía usar y aún así me va un poco chico ¡Nada me va!... Me quito la blusa roja y la aviento a una esquina, en donde yace un pequeño montón de diez prendas mínimo, y quedo desnuda de cintura para arriba frente al espejo. Suspiro, agotada. Tengo los pies hinchados, los pechos adoloridos y la falta de sueño comienza a notarse en mi mal humor. No me siento bien, de hecho, no me veo bien. Mi reflejo tuerce los labios en una mueca y se lleva una mano a la prominente barriga de ocho meses y medio. Sonrío, adormilada, pero una sonrisa al fin, aunque no puedo evitar dirigirle una mirada de regaño a mi vientre.

Oh, si. La locura es un síntoma más.

—¿Cuándo piensas nacer?— Murmuro. El bebé patea, como si me oyera, y mi sonrisa se ensancha —Al menos podrías dejarme dormir un poco en las noches ¿No crees?—.

—Exacto y así papá también podría descansar—.

A través del espejo veo a Po parado en la puerta, con una ancha, y algo infantil, sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— Pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, camina hacia mí y me abraza por detrás, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi vientre… Agacho la mirada hacia nuestras manos, entrelazadas, y no puedo evitar una boba sonrisa al ver los anillos de compromiso. Y pensar que hoy se cumplen cinco años.

—Lo suficiente para saber que aventaste más de diez prendas hacia aquella esquina— Responde, en tono burlón —¿Sabes? Todas te quedaban bonitas—.

Besa mi hombro, riendo contra mi piel, y sube hasta mi cuello. Hum, se siente bien. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo los parpados pesados y adormilados, ladeo la cabeza dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuello y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al oír unos murmullos bastante sugerentes. Sus manos suben por mi abdomen, con tiernas caricias, y se detienen sobre mis pechos… Un estremecimiento recorre mi columna y susurro su nombre, mientras que sus labios crean un camino de besos desde mi cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, hasta llegar a mi hombro.

—Mmm... Llegaremos tarde— Murmuro, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y si nos quedamos?— Propone, sugerente, y lo siento sonreír contra mi cuello —Creo que seria muy romántico un poco de... intimidad—.

Se supone que iríamos a un restaurante en el valle, una cena romántica planeada por mi amado panda para celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario. Pero mientras mas intento pensarlo, más prefieran la opción numero dos. ¡Al demonio la cena! Que ni hambre tenía... Me giro en sus brazos, quedando de cara a Po, y lo beso en los labios, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

—¿De pie?— Me sonrojo, pero mantengo una sonrisa coqueta.

Sus ojos brillan, con entusiasmo, ligeramente oscurecidos, y sus mejillas se tornan tan rojas como un tomate. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! Po se sonroja hasta por un casto beso ¡Aun me río al recordarlo en el dia de la boda!... No me contesta, tan solo me besa y me hace retroceder hasta que mi espalda choca contra el armario. Hum, tomaré eso como un si.

Sus labios son tiernos, lentos, se toman su tiempo para besar, jugar, explorar. Se toman su tiempo para enloquecerme. Sus manos descienden hasta mis caderas y se colan en el pantalón, presionando gentilmente mi trasero... De repente, un golpecito en el interior de mi vientre me recuerda mis _veinte kilos de más_. Recuerdo que estoy gorda, pesada y seguramente nada atractiva.

—¿Que sucede, mi amor?— Po ha notado mi cambio de animo. Niego con la cabeza —Tigresa, dime—.

Su mano me sujeta del mentón y me obligan a levantar la mirada. Mis ojos pican, se humedecen y me es imposible retener las lagrimas... ¡Malditas hormonas! Soy una maricona. Po me mira, preocupado, pasa un brazo por mis hombros y me guía hasta la cama, obligándome a sentarme. El se sienta a la par y sujeta mis manos entre las suyas.

—Po... tu...

—Tigresa, me estas asustando— Me interrumpe, habla tan rápido que me cuesta entenderle —¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es el bebé?... acaso... ¿Acaso te lastimé? Perdón, yo no...

—No, Po. No me lastimaste. El bebé esta bien y no me duele nada—.

Suspira, aliviado, y no puedo evitar sonreír por su exagerada reacción. Pero entonces, su semblante se torna mas serio y me mira fijamente a los ojos... Oh, no, me voy a ruborizar.

—Hablo enserio, Tigresa, dime que te sucede—.

Agacho la mirada, avergonzada, y siento mis mejillas arder por el sonrojo. Bien, aquí voy.

—Po, se sincero— Le digo. De reojo, lo veo asentir —Yo... Yo... ¿Te sigo gustando?—.

Levanto la mirada, solo un poco, y veo sus ojos, inexpresivos, fijos en mí. Parecen pensar en algo, meditar... Oh, no ¿Que he preguntado? No creo estar preparada para la respuesta. Otra vez, agacho la cabeza, jugueteando con el anillo en uno de mis dedos de la mano derecha. Po vuelve a colocar una mano en mi mentón y me obliga a mirarlo.

—No, no me gustas— Dice. Esta sonriente y siento mi estomago revolverse. Pero antes de que pueda replicar, planta un ligero beso en mis labios —No me gustas, me encantas. Tigresa te amo. No entiendo ¿por qué preguntas eso?—.

Otra vez, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero de felicidad... Oh, desgraciadas hormonas de mier... bueno, no hay porque pensar palabrotas.

—Es que... estoy gorda— Admito, avergonzada —Estoy gorda, fea y mal humor...

Y antes de que pueda continuar, sus labios en los míos me hacen callar. Por un momento, quedo aturdida, pero no tardo en corresponder. Un beso necesitado, apasionado, casi agresivo, muy poco usual en Po... Coloca una mano en mi hombro y me empuja para que me recueste, yo no pongo resistencia. El se coloca junto a mí, sosteniendo su peso con el brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha acaricia mi vientre.

—Eres hermosa— Murmura contra mis labios — Y saber que llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre solo te hace mas hermosa a mis ojos. Te amo, Tigresa, no me interesa como te veas, ni siquiera si estas de mal humor y quieres molerme a golpes... Te amo y te deseo—.

Su mano sujeta la mía, la coloca en su pecho, con su corazón latiendo bajo mi palma... El gesto me parece demasiado familiar, pero ignoro el absurdo pensamiento y lo sustituyo por la tierna mirada de Po, levemente oscurecida. Me sonrojo, otra vez, mientras su mano desliza la mía por su pecho, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y presiona _ahí_. Oh, si que me desea.

—Po... Te amo—.

El me sonríe. Se inclina y besa mi frente, mis ojos, mi nariz y finalmente mis labios... El bebé patea, un poco fuerte, y sonrió. Po también sonríe, con la mano sobre mi vientre. Nuestro hijo. Una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de mí es una sensación indescriptible. Rara pero hermosa.

El bebé vuelve a patear, fuerte. Comienza a ser doloroso.

—Alguien esta inquieto— Comenta Po, burlón.

—Hum. Tal vez...

Pero antes de que termine la frase, un dolor bastante fuerte en el abdomen me interrumpe. Po pregunta que sucede, se sienta en la cama y me ayuda a reincorporarme, con las piernas colgando por el borde... Comienzo a jadear, el dolor aumenta, se torna insoportable, y algo húmedo en mis pantalones me confirma lo que ya sé.

—¿Po?— Llamo, tratando de sonar tranquila.

—¿Que sucede, Tigresa?— Sujeta mi mano derecha y coloca otra en mi espalda —¿Antojos? ¿Nauseas? ¿Mareos?... Tigresa, habla—.

Recuerdo las instrucciones de Víbora: inhala profundo y exhala lento, tengo que tranquilizarme. Aunque la voz de Po comienza exasperarme... Otra contracción, mas fuerte que la anterior, y me aferro al borde de la cama con tal fuerza que termino rompiéndolo.

—Po... he... he roto fuente— Susurro, entre jadeos.

—¿Que fuente?—.

El me mira, confundido, y su cabeza se ladea ligeramente hacia la derecha... Oh, por todos los dioses ¡Voy a matarlo! Gruño con una nueva contracción y estrujo su mano en la mía, me temo que con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Va a nacer el bebé, panda estúpido!— Grito y debo admitir que se siente bien —¡Muévete, idiota!—.

Po exclama algo que no alcanzo a oír y de un salto se levanta. No le presto atención. Estoy sentada en el borde de la cama, abrazando mi vientre y lo único en que puedo pensar es en los ejercicios de respiración, aunque esto duele tanto que no se por cuanto mas podré mantenerme callada.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Po esta de nuevo junto a mí. Tiene algo en las manos, no se que es, hasta que me lo pasa por la cabeza y veo que es una blusa. Cierto que estaba desnuda. Me viste, apresurado, y me ayuda a acostarme de nuevo.

—Tigresa, respira, cálmate. Vuelvo en un momento—.

Besa mi frente y se va. ¿Que? ¿Como? ¡Panda de las narices!... Las contracciones son cada vez más dolorosas. Tenso la mandíbula y me sujeto de la almohada, clavando las garras en esta. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, retengo el aire, exhalo y vuelo a repetir. Oigo pasos afuera del cuarto, voces en el pasillo y unos minutos después la puerta se abre y Víbora entra al cuarto.

—¡Oh, amiga! ¡Ya vas a dar a luz!— Exclama, emocionada —¿Como te sientes? Feliz, supongo... ¡Aah! ¡Voy a ser tía!—.

—¡Víbora!— Grito, con voz aguda y chillona, y ella inmediatamente se calla —Si... Si tan emocionada estas... ¡Aaah!... ven a... ¡Aaah!... a parir tu el... ¡Aaah!... el bebé—.

Ella me mira, con ojos como platos, y la escucho tragar grueso. Quiero replicar, pero otra contracción me lo impide. ¡¿Es que esto no termina más?!... Por un momento, se me cruza por la cabeza la idea de golpear y castrar a Po, pero luego me digo que es ridículo culparlo. Trato de calmare y realizar los ejercicios de respiración que Víbora me va instruyendo.

¡Oh, bebé! ¿Tanto me odias?

Unos minutos después, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra una cabra de avanzada edad. La doctora, que junto a Víbora, prepara toallas, agua fría, agua caliente, me acomoda unas almohadas y explica no-se-que cosas... Quiero gritar, las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y me es inevitable gruñir a ambas mujeres que comienzan a exasperarme con su "inhala, exhala". La mandíbula me duele de tan tensa, pero no se compara con el dolor de las contracciones. ¿Donde esta Po? El prometió estar conmigo durante el parto, quiero que este conmigo.

Ya no distingo hasta que punto es dolor y donde comienza el repentino odio irracional hacia Víbora, la doctora y Po que no aparece.

—¡Cállense par de chifladas!— Les grito, ya harta —¿Donde esta Po?... ¿Donde... ¡Aaah!... Esta?—.

Y antes de que ellas me respondan, la puerta se abre.

—¡Tigresa!— Escucho la voz de Po —Tigresa, mi amor. Tranquila—.

En menos de un minuto, esta junto a mí y sostiene mi mano. Murmura palabras de aliento, me besa, y yo sonrío, cansada pero feliz de tenerlo junto a mí... De repente, el tiempo parece haberse detenido. Escucho la orden de la cabra para que puje, al igual que las palabras de aliento de Víbora, pero suenan lejanas. Tan solo presto atención a la voz de Po cerca de mi oído. Estrujo su mano, tomó una bocanada de aire, lo retengo y pujo con todas mis fuerzas, hasta volver a caer rendida en la cama.

No puedo más. Me siento cansada, el dolor me supera, y estoy segura que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar.

—Vamos, mi amor. Ya falta poco. Eres fuerte, tú puedes—.

La voz de Po es suave para mis oídos, llena de amor y ternura. Entonces, otra vez la cabra me ordena que puje. Tomo aire, como puedo, me reincorporo sobre mis codos y obedezco. Po en ningún momento suelta mi mano, en ningún momento se aparta o deja de alentarme a seguir... Entonces, el llanto de un bebé se eleva sobre cualquier otra voz y sé que todo ha acabado.

—Es una niña— Anuncia la áspera voz de la cabra.

Sonrío y dejo escapar una risa algo histérica, a la vez que me dejo caer rendida en la cama. Estoy adolorida, cansada y al borde de la inconciencia, pero nunca me he sentido tan feliz y viva. ¡Una hija! ¡Una hija mía y de Po!... Unas manos sujetan mis brazos y me ayudan a acunar un pequeño bultito contra mi pecho. No necesito abrir los ojos para reconocer aquel llanto, para reconocer la pequeña vida que poco a poco se tranquiliza con los latidos de mi corazón. Se siente tan cálido, tan bello, que me es imposible no llorar de alegría.

—Una niña— Murmura Po junto a mí. Su voz tiembla con emoción y se que también esta llorando —Gracias, mi amor. Gracias por esta vida. Te amo, Tigresa—.

Está sentado junto a mí y su brazo también acuna a la bebé junto a los míos. Sonrío, sintiendo el calor del cuerpito de mi hija contra mi pecho, y en un último esfuerzo abro los ojos para verla... Es hermosa. De pelaje blanco y rallas negras, con redondeadas orejitas de panda.

—Mi pequeña— Murmuro, casi sin creerlo —Mi pequeña Lía—.

La bebé abre sus ojitos y la imagen de aquellas esmeraldas, idénticas a las de su padre, es lo último que veo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>No recuerdo nada. El lugar es frió, húmedo y extrañamente familiar. Algo me cubre el cuerpo, parece ser una capa, y cuando quiero mover la cabeza, me percato que también tengo puesta una capucha. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Como llegué aquí?... Me estremezco por un mal presentimiento y me froto los brazos, en busca de calor. Parpadeo un par de veces, tratado de enfocar algo en medio de la oscuridad, y entonces lo veo.<p>

De rodillas en el suelo. La cabeza gacha. Los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, sujetos de las muñecas por gruesos grilletes, e inmovilizado por un caparazón de tortuga de restricción, con agujas de acupuntura incluidas... Estoy en Chorm-Gorhm.

—Tai... ¿Tai Lung?—.

Mi voz tiembla. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, asfixiándome, y mi corazón galopa dolorosamente en mi pecho... En ese momento, las cadenas se rompen y el caparazón se cae al suelo. Se coloca de pie y aquellos ojos ambarinos se posan en mí, a la vez que una torcida sonrisa curva sus labios.

—Hola... Tigresa—.

Abro los ojos y la repentina luz del dia me lastima la vista. Estoy jadeando, con la frente sudada y las mejillas húmedas, pero estoy en mi cuarto del Palacio de Jade. El cuarto que comparto con Po, mi esposo, el padre de mi... ¡Mi bebé! Como una recopilación de imágenes, algunas un poco confusas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi mente y por acto reflejo me llevo las manos a mi abdomen: Plano. Bueno, relativamente plano.

Una boba sonrisa curva mis labios, y cualquier resto de aquel extraño sueño es remplazado por los ojitos verdes de mi hija.

—Mira, Lía. Mamá se ha despertado—.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y ayuda del brazo de Po, logro sentarme en la cama con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas... ¡Mierda! Me duelen músculos que no pensé que podrían doler. Igualmente, ignoro el dolor y solo puedo pensar en la pequeña bebé que Po sostiene en sus brazos.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo cargarla?—.

Mi voz tiembla, amenazando con volverse un sollozo. Y es que es imposible describir como se siente. Es algo único.

Po ríe, como si lo que yo acabara de preguntar fuera un chiste, y asiente. Con una delicadeza jamás vista en el panda, deposita a la bebé en mis brazos, acomodando su cabecita en el interior de mi codo y sujetando mis manos con las suyas, a la vez que se inclina para besar mis labios.

—Es una bebé preciosa— Murmura sobre mis labios —Tan hermosa como su madre—.

Vuelve a besar mis labios, para luego sentarse junto a mí, en el borde de su cama, con un brazo sobre mis hombros y el otro acunando a la bebé junto a los míos... Esta dormida, envuelta con una mantita rosa, y vestida con un trajecito blanco. Sus ojitos cerrados la hacen ver mas parecida a Po, con aquellos anillos negros alrededor de los ojos, pero a la vez se parece a mi, con las rallas del rostro y esa mancha en forma de hoja en medio de la frente.

Cuidando de no despertarla, hago a un lado la mantita y descubro sus bracitos. Están cubiertos por la ropita, pero no alcanza para tapar el rastro de un manto de pelaje negro en sus hombros. Sus manitos son completamente blancas y son de oso.

—Mi pequeña osita— Murmuro.

—Nuestra osita— Me corrige Po, risueño —Prometo cuidarla a ambas, Tigresa. Ustedes serán mi razón de vivir, mis tesoros, mis amores—.

Levanto la mirad hacia él, enternecida, y no puedo retener las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Te amo, Po—.

Se inclina y presiona sus labios sobre los míos. Un beso tierno, suave y lento, lleno de amor.

Ignorando el dolor de mis caderas, me muevo a un lado y le dejo lugar para que se acerque un poco más. La bebé se mueve en mis brazos, pero no llora, si no que esta ronroneando. ¿Quien lo diría? Mi osita ronronea... Permanecemos en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando la cercanía del otro. La bebé esta despierta, al parecer hambrienta, pero Po ya le ha dado del biberón y es mejor que la alimente del pecho.

Esta hambrienta, no parece haber comido hace dos horas, tal como me ha dicho Po. Cuando vuelve a dormirse, le quito el pecho, pero inmediatamente vuelve a llorar y no se tranquiliza hasta volver con su comida.

No puedo reprimir una risita.

—Igual de glotona que el padre— Bromeo.

—Si tiene el carácter de la madre estamos perdidos—.

Arqueo una ceja y le golpeo en el hombro cuando lo escucho reír.

—Yo no tengo mal carácter—.

—No poco— Po ríe. Sostiene mi mano antes de que vuelva a golpearlo y deposita un ligero beso en mis labios —Por cierto, me gusta su nombre—.

—Lía—.

—Si, es bonito—.

Sonrió y vuelvo la mirada a Lía, que ya esta tranquilamente dormida en mi pecho, con su cabecita apoyada justo sobre mi acelerado corazón. Se ve tan hermosa, tan tierna, frágil e indefensa. Es increíble. Tengo a una pequeña vida en mis brazos, para cuidarla y protegerla, para amarla con todo mi corazón. Me inclino y le regalo un suave beso en la frente, para luego recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Po y cerrar los ojos.

Aún tengo sueño y me gustaría dormir un rato, al menos una hora o dos. Pero cuando estoy por llegar a la inconciencia, una voz aguda y chillona me hace despertar.

—¡Mono! ¡Mantis! Vengan aquí—.

La voz de Víbora se escucha desde el pasillo, aparentemente molesta.

—¡Yo quiero conocer a mi sobrino!— Reclama la voz de Mantis.

—¡Sobrina, bicho! Es una niña— Le sigue Grulla. Parece cansado, como si hubiera repetido lo mismo miles de veces.

—¡Ningún gusano extra-grande me privará de mi derecho como tío de conocer a mi sobrina!— Escucho a Mono.

—¡A un lado, niños! ¡Es _mi_ nieta!—.

¿Padre?... Miro a Po, quien me dirige una nerviosa mirada, y afirma su agarre sobre mis hombros. Por acto reflejo, presiono protectoramemte a Lía contra mi pecho y me apresuro a acomodar bien mi blusa, de manera que no se vea nada.

1... 2... 3... Y con un azote, la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Mono, Grulla y Shifu apretujados, peleando por entrar, y Víbora enroscada en el cuello del simio, mientras su cola estruja a un semi-asfixiado Mantis. Todos están discutiendo entre ellos, empujándose y ninguno parece saber que los están mirando. Shifu trata de empujar a Grulla, que grazna un par de palabrotas a Mono, quien a su vez pelea para soltarse del asfixiante agarre de Víbora, quien le grita varias amenazas a Mantis sobre convertirse en un delicioso almuerzo para ella y sus padres.

—¿Los detenemos?— Murmura a Po.

Sonrío y niego.

—Déjalos— Respondo, algo adormilada —Que en cuanto pueda levantarme, prometo que les dolerá a ellos. Y mucho—.

Po ríe junto a mi y me regala un ligero beso. En ese momento, dejo de prestar atención a la pequeña guerra de imperios que se desata en la puerta y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, refugiada bajo el brazo de Po y con mi bebé dormida en mi pecho... Mi bebé, nuestra bebé.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esta bella y tierna escena, termina el primer capitulo de esta historia… Aun no sé cuantos capítulos serán en total, solo que no pasaré de los diez y trataré de terminarla antes de que comiencen las clases. Porque los profesores me aman tanto (Nótese sarcasmo) que me llenaran de tareas y el tiempo para escribir será menor… Claro, eso y que mi mamá es capaz de cortarme el Internet por toda la semana para que no toque la computadora… xD <strong>

**En fin, creo que otra vez estoy hablando cualquier cosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… Espero sus Review. **

**P.D. Dejen Review o Tai Lung no saldrá de prisión… Muajajajajaja**


	3. Pasos

**Bueno, antes quisiera aclarar una duda que me comentaron en los reviews sobre la edad de Tigresa y Tai Lung, y la última vez que se vieron… Entre ambos hay tres años de diferencia. La última vez que se vieron, fue cuando Tigresa se coló en la prisión de Shorh-Gom, como cuenta el prologo, y para ese entonces ella tenía quince años y él dieciocho… Creo que eso sería todo, espero haber aclarado las dudas.**

**Kung fu panda ni sus personajes me pertenece, todo eso es propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasos<strong>

La maternidad es hermosa. Si, es hermosamente agotadora... Todos me han hablado de lo lindo de cuidar a un bebé. De lo lindo que es verlo dormir en su cuna, de lo dulce que es darle su primer baño o de aquella conexión única entre una madre y su hijo cuando lo alimenta del pecho. Pero nadie te dice que dormirás la mitad de las horas necesarias, o que tu tiempo de dedicación a ti misma disminuirá considerablemente. Nadie te dice lo difícil que es cambiar un pañal, porque si es difícil, o lo que cuesta lograr que se duerma cuando se ha despertado a las tres de la madrugada.

Sinceramente, es agotador. Por suerte, Po me ayuda bastante. Pero al segundo dia ya parece zombie por la falta de sueño, así que decido levantarme mas veces en las noches y darle mas horas de sueño, además Shifu no me permite entrenar aún... La tercera noche ya no tengo dolores, ni molestias, y cuando los llantos de la bebé me despiertan no dudo en salir de la cama e ir a verla.

Po no estaba a mi lado, supongo que se habrá levantado mas antes. Cruzo el pasillo, a la habitación de enfrente, que cuando niña era mía y ahora pertenece a mi pequeña Lía. Entro y una tierna sonrisa curva mis labios al ver a Po semi-dormido en la mecedora, con una mano sosteniendo la cuna, en donde Lía esta mucho mas espabilada que durante el día.

Tomo a la bebé de la cuna y la sostengo contra mi pecho, con la cabecita sobre mi corazón. Eso la calma y ayuda a que se duerma.

—¿Po?— Lo llamo, sacudiendo su hombro —Po, despierta—.

—Cinco minutos más, pa'—.

Mueve el hombro, soltándose de mi mano, y gira en la mecedora, con el codo en el posa-brazo y la cabeza recargada en la mano vendada... Según Po, Víbora, la doctora y todos los demás, se la quebré en el parto. Aunque no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo de mi pierna derecha a la izquierda, meciendo a Lía en mis brazos. ¿No se supone que los recién nacidos duermen mucho?

—¡Despierta, panda!—.

—¿Que?... ¿Como?... ¡No me dormí!... Duerme mi niña, duérmete ya...

Se despierta con un salto, enderezándose en la silla, y comienza a mecer la cuna... Es cruel, pero no puedo evitar reír cuando voltea a verme y ve a la bebé en mis brazos. Parece cansado, con sueño y cuando quiere arrugar el entrecejo, seguro para reprochar que lo haya despertado de aquella manera, su cabeza se cae hacia delante y murmura incoherencias, antes de volver a enderezarse de un respingo.

—Ve a dormir— Le digo, con voz suave —Yo me encargaré de Lía—.

Echo una mirada de reojo hacia abajo, rogando con encontrarla aunque sea cansada. Pero sus ojitos verde esmeralda están tan abiertos como unos platos y sin rastro de sueño. Po se levanta de la silla, bostezando, y se acerca a nosotras para besar mi frente.

—¿Segura?— Pregunta —Deberías hacer reposo y además yo puedo dormirla—.

—Estoy bien, ya has hecho demasiado— Me coloco de puntitas y le beso la mejilla —Tienes que descansar o Mono te pateará el trasero en el entrenamiento de mañana—.

Le sonrió, burlona, y él me devuelve la sonrisa junto a una ceja arqueada.

—Esta bien— Acepta —Pero si te cansas o necesitas algo me hablas ¿Si?—.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Cree usted, guerrero dragón, que no podré con mi propia hija?—.

Se inclina y me besa en los labios, colocando una mano en mi cintura.

—Hasta mañana—.

Acaricia la cabecita de Lía, que arruga la nariz y emite un suave ronroneo, y sale del cuarto... Bien, estamos solas. Yo y mi pequeña, que no parece tener ni la más mínima ganas de dormirse. La paseo por todo el cuarto, le hablo, la cambio de posición en mis brazos e intento alimentándola. Pero una hora después, ella esta igual de despierta y yo tengo una húmeda mancha en el hombro de mi camisola blanca.

Finalmente, la acuesto en la cuna y me siento en la mecedora.

—Bien, niña, creo que te abusas del cariño—.

Bosteza, formando una tierna "O" con su boquita, y se lleva una manito a la boca, pero sus ojitos siguen tan espabilados como hace una hora.

—¿Y si te cuento un cuento? ¿Te dormirás?— Se que no responderá, que tal vez ni siquiera me entiende, pero me gusta hablarle —Había una vez...

Recargo la cabeza en el barandal de la cuna y estiro un brazo en el interior, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos mientras relato el cuento de una pequeña guerrera que se me acaba de ocurrir. Para cuando termino, unos minutos después, ella ya esta dormida... Tengo sueño, pero me quedo uno minutos a observarla dormir.

Se ve tan pacifica, tan tierna y adorable, que nadie sospecharía que esta bebé de tan solo días es capaz de sacar de quicio a Grulla, alterar a Víbora, hacer desesperar a Mantis, interrumpir la paz interior de mi padre, angustiar a Mono y despertar a Po de su sueño pesado. Todo a base de llantos.

Esta solo en pañales, por lo que puedo ver todos sus detalles: Las rallas negras de sus brazos, su pancita completamente lisa de pelaje blanco y el manto de pelaje negro, que forma un chaleco en su pecho y la mitad de su espalda, cubriendo los hombros... Po dice que es más parecida a mí, con sus rayas y aquella cola larga como la de un felino. Pero creo que también se parece mucho a él, con el pelaje tan suave como el de un oso y las pequeñas zarpas.

En fin, es una mezcla de ambos. Tiene características felinas, así como las de un oso panda, que la hacen hermosa. Solo por ser única.

—Duerme bien, pequeña—.

Con extremado cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, me levanto de la mecedora y camino de puntitas hasta la puerta. Pero antes de salir, no puedo evitar detenerme y echar una mirada por encima del hombro... Por un momento, me imagino este cuarto años atrás. Donde está la cuna, junto a la pared de la derecha, habría un baúl de madera con varias muñecas de trapo, pergaminos que solía traerme a mi cuarto (que luego devolví) y las fichas de madera con las que jugaba de niña. Junto a la pared de la izquierda, donde esta el cambiador de la bebé, estaba mi cama y junto a esta la mesita de noche. En la pared de enfrente, a la esquina derecha, el armario es lo único que sigue en su lugar, pero con ropa de bebé, y en la esquina a la derecha de la puerta estaría un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Este cuarto no es solo mi infancia, si no el lugar en los que más recuerdos guardo. Tanto lindos, como malos. Recuerdo las pesadillas sobre el orfanato, donde los niños me apuntaban y llamaban monstruo, recuerdo las guerras de cosquillas, recuerdo aquellas charlas hasta tarde y también peleas infantiles. Entonces, es cuando unos ojos ambarinos aparecen en mi mente y prefiero volver a la realidad, completamente alejada de aquel oscuro e indeseado recuerdo.

No es hasta entonces, que me doy cuenta que tengo la mano izquierda sobre las cicatrices de mi brazo derecho y me apresuro a apartarla. Arrugo el entrecejo y sacudo la cabeza, liberándome de aquellas imágenes, para luego salir del cuarto.

Cruzo el pasillo, entrando en mi habitación, y me acuesto junto a Po, que ya esta roncando, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Nos cubro a ambos con la manta y utilizando su brazo como almohada, cierro los ojos para dormir... Pero no pasan ni diez minutos, cuando unos potentes llantos me hacen pegar un salto.

—¡Po! ¡Tigresa! ¡Buda o quien sea! ¡Que alguien calle al bebé!—.

Oigo gritar a Grulla desde su cuarto, notablemente molesto, seguido de la voz de Víbora, reprendiéndolo por su falta de comprensión.

Gruño, molesta, a la vez que vuelvo a hacer a un lado la manta y salgo de la cama.

—¡Tigresa, la niña!— Grita Mono, cuyo cuarto esta junto al de Lía.

Parece exageradamente preocupado.

—¡Ya la oí, chango! ¡No estoy sorda!—.

A paso pesado, gruñendo algunas palabras un poco ofensivas al macaco llorón y al ave casca-rabias, salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al de Lía... Esta promete ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Y con algo de esfuerzo, organización y paciencia, logramos "sobrevivir" los primeros tres meses... Shifu y el Sr. Ping son los perfectos ejemplos de abuelos consentidores. Víbora quiere estar a cada rato con su sobrina y todo los días me invento alguna excusa para no dejarla que la utilice de modelo en miniatura. Mono comienza a exasperarme, es un exagerado y cada vez que escucha a Lía llorar se altera con posibles dolores o malestares de la bebé. Mantis es un inmaduro, siempre que volteo le hace muecas a Lía para molestarla.<p>

—Tigresa—.

Estaba en la cocina, preparando el biberón para Lía, cuando escuché la voz de Mono.

Dejo el biberón en la mesa junto a la cocina y apago el fuego (si, luego de bastante practica aprendí a calentar la comida sin quemar nada). Cuando volteo a ver, Mono me señala con un asentimiento de cabeza la silla alta donde minutos atrás he sentado a Lía. Ella esta haciendo pucheros y Mantis esta parado en la bandejita, mostrando la lengua y poniendo ojos bizcos.

—¡Mantis!—.

El bicho grita como una nenita y de un salto se voltea a verme.

—Ti... Ti... Tigre... Sa—.

Le tiemblan las patas y esta sudando. Gruño y le dirijo un mirada de "vas a morir". Tomo el trapo que cuelga de la cocina entre mis manos y lo enrollo hasta tensarlo, para luego soltarlo en su dirección, como si fuera un látigo.

Mono hace una mueca de dolor, algo burlona, y ahoga una carcajada al ver al insecto volar hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada y caer al suelo.

—Para que dejes de molestar a Lía— Murmuro.

Y estoy por voltear de nuevo, pero una tierna risita me interrumpe y me detengo en seco... Lía esta riendo, a carcajadas, y golpea sus palmitas en la bandeja de la silla. Es la primera vez que la oigo ríe a carcajadas y me es imposible reprimir la sonrisa boba que curva mis labios. La primera risita de mi bebé.

—Oh, es tan linda—.

Mono sorbe por la nariz y se limpia una inexistente lágrima. Arqueo una ceja en su dirección y le doy un zape en la parte posterior de su cabeza, por tarado.

Es tan lindo escucharla reír por primera vez y verla estirar sus bracitos hacia mí, que camino hacia ella y la levanto en mis brazos, estampando un sonoro beso en su mejilla... Es mi nena, mi bebé, mi vida. Dia a dia la veo crecer. Cada vez más bonita. Es risueña como su padre, aunque se enoja peor que yo, y con el correr de los días, sus rasgos felinos son más notorios que los de oso. ¡En tu cara, panda!

—¡Hey! ¿Que se festeja?—.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a Po y Shifu.

—Lía se ha reído— Contesta con simpleza Mono.

Pero para mi es algo hermoso e importante, algo que recordar. Lo se, parezco esas madres empalagosas.

—Y que le ha causa tanta gracia a mi princesa ¿Eh?—.

Po camina hacia nosotras, ofreciendo sus brazos a Lía, que vuelve a reír y se mueve en mi agarre, pidiendo ir con su padre... Sin preguntar, Po sujeta a Lía por debajo de los brazo y la levanta, para luego sujetarla contra su pecho. Lo miro, arqueo una ceja y ruedo los ojos. Desde que nos reconoce a todos, Lía prefiere estar con Po antes que conmigo. Esté con quien esté, si ve a su padre inmediatamente exige ir con él. Eso no es justo y para ser sincera conmigo misma, me da un poco de celos.

_¿Por qué el si y yo no?_

—¿Que sucede?— Pregunta Po.

Lo miro... lo miro... y lo miro, sin decir nada. Lía se ha aferrado con sus bracitos a él, como si temiera que la sacaran de aquellos brazos, con su cabecita recostada en su pecho, y no puedo evitar el nudo en la garganta.

—Nada. No pasa nada—.

Estira una mano hacia mi mejilla, pero lo esquivo y me apresuro a tomar asiento en una de las sillas, ignorando las miradas confusas de los demás... Me mantengo neutra, conversando sobre temas sin mucha relevancia con mi padre, mientras Po prepara los fideos, con Lía placidamente dormida en su brazo izquierdo.

El mal humor no me dura mucho, ya que no puedo reprimir una sonrisa a ver a Lía sonreír y ronronear en dormida. Bueno, no es como que el pelaje del panda no sea suave, cómodo y calentito. El pensamiento trae imágenes un poco inapropiadas a mi mente y mis mejillas se calientan por el sonrojo, por suerte nadie lo nota... Cuando ya falta veinte minutos para que los fideos estén listos, cada quien se sientan en su lugar y Mantis va a llamar a Víbora y Grulla, que supuestamente quedaron en el salón de entrenamientos, aunque se demoran demasiado y cuando llegan, Mantis tiene la marca de un coletazo de la reptil.

—¿Que te pasó?— Pregunta Mono.

Mantis dirige una rápida mirada a Víbora, que como única respuesta entre cierra los ojos y le sisea.

—Nada. Me caí y me golpee la cara con el suelo— Responde el bicho.

Mono le responde no-se-que, pues no les presto atención. Sentada en mi lugar, observo como Po va y viene por la cocina cerca peligrosamente cerca de la hoya de fideos, mientras sostiene a Lía únicamente con su brazo izquierda... ¡La puede tirar! Pero cuando le pregunto si puede pasarme a la bebé, niega y responde que no es necesario. Al parecer, no se da cuenta que solo quiero a mi bebé sana y sala en mis brazos.

—Tigresa ¿Estas bien?— Pregunta Víbora.

No es hasta entonces que caigo en cuenta de que tengo el entrecejo arrugado y las manos cerradas en puños. No le respondo, me levanto de la silla y camino hasta pararme frente a Po, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Podrías pasarme a Lía?— Pregunto, con un tono mas amable del que me gustaría.

Mira de reojo a Lía, que duerme placidamente en su brazo, y luego vuelve la mirada hacia mi.

—¿Que tiene? Esta dormida—.

—Entonces, déjame acostarla en la cuna—.

—No, no es necesa...

—¡Panda!— No se por qué me molesta, pero no lo puedo evitar —Vas y vienes por la cocina, sostienes a Lía con un solo brazo ¡Se te puede caer! Así que, si no es mucha molestia ¿Me la darías, así puedo ponerla en su cuna?—.

Me mira, inexpresivo, como si estuviera meditando mis palabras. La cocina entera se ha sumido en un pesado silencio y la falta de respuesta de Po comienza a exasperarme. Finalmente asiente, sin decir nada, y evitando mi mirada coloca con delicadeza a Lía entre mis brazos... Emite unos suaves quejidos y se mueve en mis brazos, pero se calma cuando coloco su cabecita sobre mi corazón y vuelve a dormir. No miro a nadie, tan solo giro sobre mis talones y salgo de la cocina.

Me tomo mi tiempo en ir hasta las barracas, tarareando una suave melodía cada vez que Lía amenaza con despertarse... No se que me pasa. Me siento insegura, casi asustada, cuando no tengo a Lía en mis brazos. Es como si un mal presentimiento se apoderara de mi, volviéndome paranoica. Suspiro ante el pensamiento, expulsando el aire que inconcientemente he acumulado en mis pulmones. Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Po, no debí hablarse así.

En cuanto pongo un pie en el pasillo de las habitaciones, un estremecimiento me eriza los pelos de la nuca y automáticamente me invade la sensación de ser observada. Lo ignoro y sigo caminando, con Lía placidamente dormida en mi pecho, pero el crujir de una madera me detiene a mitad del pasillo.

Mi corazón se acelera, golpeando dolorosamente contra mi pecho, y Lía emite un quejido. Le palmeo la espalda, haciéndola callar, y agudizo el oído. Trato de concentrarme, solo escucho mi respiración y el suave ronroneo de Lía, por lo que me digo que solo es mi imaginación y cuento mentalmente hasta diez para calmarme, pero cuando llego a siete, escucho otro ruido. Son pasos, lentos y pesados.

Vienen del cuarto de Lía.

No se si ir a ver o ir a buscar a los demás, no porque tenga miedo, si no porque tengo a Lía en mis brazos.

Con pasos ligeros, sin hacer ningún ruido, camino por el pasillo y me detengo frente a la puerta de Lía. Aún se escuchan los pasos, caminan por el cuarto, como explorándolo. Sea quien sea, no sabe que estoy aquí. Sostengo a Lía solo con el brazo derecho, sujeto el picaporte con la mano izquierda y con un brusco movimiento, deslizo la puerta a un lado. Pero no hay nadie. El cuarto esta a oscuras, silencioso, y sin ninguna señal de que haya andado alguien.

_No era nada. Solo es tu imaginación_. Me repito una y otra vez, pero cuando me acerco a la cuna veo que hay cuatro fichas de madera paradas, una detrás de otra, sobre el barandal. Son mis fichas, con las que Shifu me enseñó a controlar la fuerza cuando niña, pero si mal no recuerdo, se supone que están guardadas en el armario de mi cuarto ¿Como llegaron aquí?...Y la respuesta llega a mí en forma de dos nombres: _Mono y Mantis._ Es entonces cuando cualquier temor que haya tenido hace unos minutos es remplazado por un bajo gruñido y ganas de golpear al macaco y el insecto.

¡Les he dicho miles de veces que no tocaran mis cosas! ¡Y cientos de veces los he golpeado por hacerlo! Es que nunca aprenden los muy inmaduros... Acomodo a Lía en la cuna, arropándola con las mantas y poniendo las almohadas a sus costados de tal manera que simulen los brazos de alguien, para que duerma mas tranquila (Pequeño y útil concejo del Sr. Ping).

—Duerme, pequeña—.

Tomo las fichas del barandal y sin hacer ruido alguno salgo del cuarto, no sin antes echar una mirada a la ventana y asegurarme de que el seguro esté bien puesto... De seguro solo eran Mono o Mantis los que andaban aquí, tal vez buscando algo para una de sus bromas o desafíos. Aunque cuando salgo al pasillo, noto que el aire esta impregnado con un olor raro. No reconozco de qué o quien es, pero me es familiar y extrañamente no me da motivos para desconfiar, por lo que no le presto mucha atención.

Entro en mi cuarto y guardo las fichas en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, para luego volver a la cocina... Durante el camino, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el sonido de esas pisadas. Si bien en un principio pensé que eran de Mono o de Mantis, pero eran demasiado pesadas para ser de cualquiera de los dos. En más de una ocasión, me detengo en medio del camino y dudo si volver a ver a Lía o no, pero entonces me digo que solo estoy exagerando y sigo caminando.

Finalmente llego hasta la cocina y estoy por abrir la puerta, pero los murmullos de los demás me detienen. Hablan bajo, como si no quisieran que alguien mas los escuchara, así que me quedo tras la puerta a medio-cerrar y agudizo el oído, tratando de escuchar de escuchar algo.

—¿Cree que Tigresa deba saberlo?—.

Es la voz de Po la que pregunta, parece mas serio de lo usual e incluso preocupado.

—Supongo que si— Contesta Víbora —Después de todo, a ella también le...

—No— La voz de mi padre es severa —Tigresa no tiene porqué saberlo, no ahora—.

¿Que se supone que no debo saber?... Quiero entrar y preguntarles. Pero de alguna manera, sé que si lo hiciera me contestarían con evasivas.

—Con todo respeto, maestro, creo que ella si tendría que saberlo— Replica Víbora.

—No le dirán nada y es una orden ¿Entendido?—.

Por unos segundos, todos guardan silencio, para luego responded a coro un "si, maestro".

—¿Pero es posible que él haya...?

Grulla deja la pregunta al aire y un pesado silencio le siguen. Nadie contesta y luego de unos minutos, sé que han dado la charla por terminada... No puedo reprimir el gruñido que escapa de mi garganta y soy conciente de que he clavado las garras en la puerta. Esto es indignante. ¿Me creen tonta o que carajos? No entiendo qué puede ser tan "grave" para que me lo ocultaran. Igualmente, voy a averiguarlo.

Abro del todo la puerta y entro, azotándola al cerrarla. Todas las miradas se posan en mí, pero las ignoro y me dirijo a mi silla.

—¿Sucede algo, hija?— Me pregunta Shifu.

Me fuerzo a ablandar el semblante y le dirijo una amable sonrisa, o lo intento.

—No, padre. No sucede nada—.

Mi padre no contesta y agradezco que así sea, no quiero hablar con él. Ni con él, ni con nadie.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, hasta aquí todo. Cualquier duda, sospecha, idea u opinión me la dejan en un review... <strong>


	4. Pesadillas

**Hola... He aquí un nuevo capitulo... Espero que les guste.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamwors**

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadillas<strong>

Escucho pasos, lentos y pesados, caminando con cautela por el cuarto. Los escucho detenerse frente a mi y siento la cama ceder bajo el peso de alguien mas. Aunque no estoy segura si no es solo parte de un sueño. Estoy despierta, pues noto la luz del día a través de los parpados, pero parte de mi sigue dormida. Es como soñar en despierta. Igualmente, no me interesa, de seguro solo es Po que ya se ha despertado.

Unos labios besan mi frente y una mano acaricia mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos, comenzando en mi pómulo y terminando en mi barbilla. Se siente calido y no puedo evitar ronronear cuando aquella mano me acaricia tras la oreja… Horas, minutos, segundos. No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero cuando abro los ojos, estoy sola en mi cuarto. Por lo visto, me he vuelto a dormir.

Miro a mi derecha, pero ni siquiera parece que Po haya dormido aquí. Eso me entristece un poco. Sujeto una almohada y la abrazo contra mi pecho, dispuesta a quedar un rato más en la cama hasta que suene el gong o hasta que Lía se despierte… Aún recuerdo la conversación de la noche pasada. Todos parecían tan preocupados y angustiados. Recuerdo que Víbora quería decirme de que se trataba, así que tal vez mas tarde trate de convencerla de que lo haga. Sino tendré que averiguarlo por mi misma. Aunque lo que más me molesta, es que Po haya estado de acuerdo en esconderme aquello, sea lo que sea.

En fin, creo que en vez de pensar estaría mejor que fuera a entrenar un poco. Hace tiempo que no me despertaba tan temprano.

Hago a un lado las sabanas y salgo de la cama. Entonces, algo en la mesita de noche llama mi atención: es una pequeña flor de pétalos rosas, una flor de cerezo, y junto a esta hay una nota. Sonrío y cuidando de no aplastar ningún pétalo, sujeta la pequeña flor con mi mano derecha. Es hermosa y tiene un aroma suave y delicioso. Mi sonrisa se ensancha y no puedo reprimir una risita al leer la nota.

_Una flor para otra flor…_

Es mi flor favorita y un lindo detalle por parte de Po, muy tierno y dulce. Me levanto, me baño y me visto en tiempo record. Me coloco la flor junto a mi oreja derecha y me veo en el espejo, para saber que tal me queda. Me recuerda a cuando era una niña, de hecho, me veo como una y el rubor de mis mejillas es inevitable, así como tampoco puedo evitar que el recuerdo de aquella noche de tormenta vuelva a mi mente… Me gusta la flor, le daré las gracias a Po por el detalle, pero prefiero dejarla en la mesita de noche, junto a la pequeña nota.

* * *

><p>Lía no estaba en su cuarto, por lo que supongo que debe estar con Po y me dirijo a la cocina… En el camino, no puedo evitar pensar que aquel aroma, el de la noche anterior, seguía en el cuarto de ella e incluso en el pasillo. Tiene que ser de alguien de aquí, sino no comprendo quien podría entrar sin que lo vea o como mínimo, sin que lo escuche. También pienso en que Lía ha dormido toda la noche de una. Es la primera vez que no se despierta en la noche y tal vez, ya no se despierte a aquellas horas.<p>

Cuando llego a la cocina, me extraña no ver a nadie más que Víbora. Ella esta sentada junto a la silla alta de Lía, con un biberón en la mesa y un pequeño plato de puré en la bandeja de la silla. Con una cuchara, toma un poco de puré y hace un avioncito, tratando de darle de comer a Lía, pero ella gruñe e infla los mofletes con aire, negándose a abrir la boca para comer. Víbora le habla, con voz ridículamente tonta, e intenta de nuevo, pero mi pequeña vuelve a gruñir, un poco más fuerte, y muestra amenazadoramente sus pequeñas garritas. Recargo mi hombro en la puerta y me quedo a observar, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, como Víbora retrocede ante la "amenaza".

—_Ay, Tigresa. Llevas cuidando a Mono y Mantis de romperse el cuello desde que llegaron aquí—_ Recuerdo que me dijo una vez, cuando estaba en las últimas semanas de embarazo —_Cuidar a un bebé será coser y cantar—_.

¡Jah! ¿Qué tan fácil es alimentar a la bebé, Víbora?... Lía voltea a verme y ríe, estirando los bracitos hacia mí, momento que Víbora aprovecha para introducir la pequeña cuchara con puré en su boquita. Víbora exclama en señal de victoria, mientras que Lía traga el puré y le dirige una mirada de "Si pudiera, te mataría".

—Te dije que ibas a comer, chiquita— Murmura la reptil —No te vas a morir de hambre por un capricho. Jodidos tus padres, que te malcrían en todo—.

No se si reír por la escena o golpear a mi reptil amiga por su decir que malcrió a mi hija. Me decido por lo primero.

—¡Tu hija es tiene tendencias homicidas!— .

Víbora se voltea a verme, con una gélida mirada y un siseo. No esta contenta. A sus espaldas, Lía ladea la cabeza a un lado, en señal de incomprensión, pero igualmente ríe y hace palmitas.

—¿Buenos días?— Saludo, casi burlándome.

—¡Tres veces!— Grita la reptil —Tres veces intentó arañarme y otras tres intentó morderme—.

Víbora repta de un lado a otro en la cocina, llevando y trayendo platos, murmurando algo sobre una niña que heredó las tendencias homicidas de la madre. Reprimo una carcajada, solo para no molestarla, y me dirijo a tomar en brazos a mi pequeña Lía… Sentada en mi lugar, con Lía tomando tranquilamente del biberón, y con una taza de té caliente en mi mano, veo que Víbora esta mas nerviosa de lo normal. Ya ha lavado los platos del desayuno, que parece haber sido hace horas, los ha secado y guardado. Pero sigue yendo y viniendo por la cocina, buscando algo que hacer o en que concentrar su atención.

—¿Víbora?— La llamo.

Está acomodando la comida de los estantes, por tercera vez, cuando voltea a verme.

—¿Qué sucede?—.

—¿A dónde han ido los chicos?—.

Evade mi mirada y presiona los labios, hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Parece preocupada.

—Tu padre los mandó a una misión— Murmura —Volverán en… No se—.

Me extraña verla así, tan preocupada y angustiada. Aunque mas extraño es que ella no haya ido para ayudarlos, digo, es ella quien saber curar la mayoría de heridas.

—¿A dónde fueron?—.

—No lo se— Se apresura a contestar, nerviosa —Se fueron temprano, antes de que amaneciera—.

Y sin mas que decir, voltea a seguir acomodando los estantes, por cuarta vez desde que he llegado. Quiero preguntarle porque no fue, porque no me avisaron o al menos porque salieron tan temprano, pero no se ve muy cómoda hablando, así que nos quedamos en silencio.

Trato de mantenerme centrada en Lía, en que termine el biberón al menos, para no pensar en Po y los chicos. No es la primera vez que no los acompaño en una misión, cuando estaba embarazada ni al valle me dejaban bajar, pero si la primera que no los acompaño cuando podría hacerlo y no puedo evitar preocuparme ¿A dónde habrán ido? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Por qué Po no me dijo nada? Ni siquiera me despertó para saludarme… Entonces, recuerdo la caricia en mi mejilla y el beso en mi frente. De seguro era Po, quien mas sino. Sin embargo, Víbora ha dicho que se fueron antes del amanecer y por más semi-inconciente que haya estado, estoy segura que ya era entrada en la mañana cuando lo sentí.

Aquí hay algo que no cuadra. Aquel aroma en el pasillo, los pasos la noche anterior, esa caricia… Miro a Víbora, tal vez pueda charlar sobre aquello con ella, de seguro me comprenderá y no creo que me llame loca. Pero se ve demasiado alterada.

* * *

><p>Generalmente, nos turnamos con Po para entrenar y cuidar de Lía, o a veces mi padre se ofrece a llevarla al salón de los héroes para pasar "tiempo con su nieta", por lo que creí que sería difícil entrenar con Lía ahí, pero veo que no… Con Víbora, llevamos la silla alta de Lía hasta el salón de entrenamientos y la colocamos en un lugar alejado de los aparatos, pero donde también podamos vigilarla. Lía no causó problema alguno. Se mantuvo tranquila, con un pequeño panda de peluche en sus manos, demasiado entretenida con el entrenamiento de nosotras como para acordarse al menos de llorar para pedir atención.<p>

Víbora pareció calmarse después del entrenamiento. Incluso mejoró su humor y durante el descanso, no dejó de hablar sobre la maternidad y lo mucho que a ella le gustaría poder tener un hijo con… Bueno, se detuvo al llegara aquella parte y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Reí, pero no le insistí a que continuara, era su vida y si le daba pena decirlo no tenía porqué hacerlo.

—Tienes suerte— Dice, con una ancha sonrisa. Estamos sentados en las gradas, con Lía en mi regazo, y habíamos quedado en silencio. Me sorprendió un poco aquella frase —Po es muy tierno. Es buen padre, es cariñoso contigo, pues se nota a leguas que te ama y ese brillo que siempre tiene en los ojos cuando te ve… Es como un ciego mirando por primera vez el sol. Además, no me vayas a golpear, pero tu panda no esta nada mal— Deja escapar una risa picara y aunque me molesta un poco, no le digo nada. Es una buena amiga y se que no lo dice con malas intenciones —Tienes suerte al tener un marido así—.

No puedo evitar reír. A veces, ella es tan madura que olvido que realmente es una chiquilla a comparación mía, Pues Víbora ni siquiera pasa los veinticinco, recuerdo que cuando llegó al palacio apenas si tenía unos diez años.

Su progreso era rápido, casi tanto como el que yo tenía a su edad.

—Tal vez tengas razón— Murmuro —Pero recuerda, nada es color de rosas—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?—.

Me mira, expectante, esperando mi respuesta. Agacho la mirada hacia mi regazo, donde Lía esta sentada entre mis brazos, y sostengo las manitas de ella entre las mías.

—No. No es nada— Respondo luego de un rato —Solo que… No creo que un matrimonio sea perfecto para siempre. Hay discusiones, algunas mas fuertes que otras, y creo que llegará el día en que uno de los dos quiera… Bueno, ya sabes, en que quiera un poco de espacio, en que quiera rendirse—.

No se porque, me siento un poco triste. Últimamente, Po se comporta distinto. Comprendo que este cansado, ser padres es agotador y yo también lo estoy, pero eso no justifica que en las noches no me de ni un beso o que me salude con un seco "buenas noches" y me de la espalda para dormir, como lo ha hecho desde hace unos días… Recuerdo nuestras discusiones. No son muchas, puesto que casi nunca discutíamos, pero las pocas veces que pasó fueron muy fuertes y pasábamos varios días sin hablarnos. No era nada lindo. También me recuerdo que no le he pedido disculpas por haberle gritado anoche, aunque ¡¿Para que me preocupo?! ¡El me esta escondiendo no-se-qué! Yo debería estar enojada, ¿Qué digo? ¡Estoy enojada con él!... Y… Y… Y me duele la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a esto.

—Tigresa, eso es obvio, digo, es la realidad— La respuesta de Víbora, algo burlón, me saca de mis pensamientos —Pero si se aman, siempre podrán volver a empezar… Por cierto, anoche no le hablaste muy bien que digamos—.

Ay, gracias Víbora, justo lo que necesitaba, que me recuerdes eso.

—El se los buscó—.

No la miro, porqué se que su mirada será escéptica y detesto cuando me mira así, como si yo estuviera diciendo tonteras. Esta por contestar, pero un bajo gruñido de mi parte la detiene.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunta, un poco extrañada.

No le contesto, tal solo aparto mi brazo izquierdo de Lía, sosteniéndola solo con el derecho, y le muestro mi muñeca… Esta pequeña diablilla me ha clavado las uñas y tengo unos pequeños, pero igualmente dolorosos, rasguños. ¡Por todos los dioses! Ni siquiera las tiene tan largas,

—¡Te lo dije!— Exclama Víbora, con su rostro a centímetros del de Lía —¡Esta chiquilla heredó tus tendencias homicidas!—.

Víbora le muestra la lengua a Lía, quien solo gruñe y hace el intento de darle un mordisco. Rápidamente aparto a la cachorra de la reptil y sujetándola con las manos por debajo de los brazos, la levanto hasta tenerla frente a mí. Arrugo el entrecejo, pero Lía tan solo ríe y estira sus manitas hacia mi rostro.

—Eso no se hace— Le digo, con falsa seriedad. Bien, no puedo enfadarme con esta ternura —No se muerde, ni se araña, ni se lastima a los demás ¿Entendido, señorita?—.

La pequeña cachorra tan solo ríe y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando sus manitas sobre mi boca. Sonrío, atrapo su manito derecha entre mis dientes y la presiono juguetonamente, sin lastimarla, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Al parecer, tiene cosquillas. Y también yo hubiera reído, de no ser porque su manita izquierda sujetó uno de mis bigotes y tiró de él, creo que arrancándolo… ¡Hija de…! ¡Eso duele! Frente a nosotras, Víbora ríe por la escena.

—Vamos, te vendaré la muñeca y prepararemos el almuerzo a tu hija— Dice, a la vez que voltea en dirección a la puerta —Antes de que devore a su propia madre—.

* * *

><p>Pasar el día con Víbora es divertido. Solo chicas, hablando de nosotras sin tener que estar cuidando de que ningún metiche nos escuche y sobre todo, sin tener que estar golpeando a Mono o Mantis por espiarnos. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna noticia de Po y comienzo a preocuparme, pero mi padre también fue con ellos, así que no tengo a quien preguntarle. Intento con Víbora. Según ella, tenían que ir a revisar un supuesto ataque de bandidos, o algo así, ya que no es muy clara al explicar, lo que solo me demuestra que esta mintiendo. Igualmente, me hago la tonta y le hago creer que me he tragado el cuento.<p>

Después del almuerzo, Lía comienza a inquietarse y cada vez que llora es más difícil calmarla. Busca a su padre, ha pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de los brazos de Po y comienza a extrañarlo. Eso solo sirve para ponerme aún más nerviosa, aunque trato de aparentar tranquilidad… Pero pasa lo mismo al siguiente día, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y así hasta llegar a la semana entera.

Lía esta histérica. Quiere a su padre, Se enoja conmigo, con Víbora, con todo lo que tenga cerca. Incluso he llegado a comprobar que tiene demasiada fuerza para un bebé, cuando sujetó una de las figuras de acción de Po y la destrozó sin ningún problema. Bien, no creo que al panda le agrade enterarse de eso cuando vuelva, pero ese es el menor de los problemas. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que coma. Ni puré, ni el biberón y cuando intenté darle el pecho, me mordió. Aquello no dolió demasiado, ya que prácticamente no tiene dientes, pero si me dolió ver que mi propia hija me rechazaba.

Me siento una inútil, un fracaso como madre, no puedo hacer que mi propia hija se calme y antes de darme cuenta, estoy llorando en la mecedora de su cuarto… Ya es tarde, demasiado, debería estar durmiendo. Pero solo puedo llorar, con la cabeza recostada en el barandal de la cuna, mirando a Lía arrugar el entrecejo en dormida. ¿Por qué? Soy la madre, se supone que por simple instinto un bebé se calma al estar con su madre, así como también se supone que yo debería saber calmarla. Sin embargo, ni siquiera puedo tenerla mucho tiempo en mis brazos sin que llore e intente liberarse.

Me pregunto si así será cada vez que Po valla a alguna misión y yo tenga que quedarme a cuidarla. Quiero suponer que esto se debe a que aún es pequeña y que no esta acostumbrada a separarse de su padre, pero eso no quita que me duela como me rechaza.

—¿Tigresa?—.

La puerta se abre y Víbora entra al cuarto. Inmediatamente, levanto la cabeza y me apresuro a secar las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—¿Q… Que sucede?—.

—Tigresa, ya es tarde. Ve a dormir—.

—No puedo— Mi voz es ronca por el llanto y tengo que apartar la mirada para que no vea mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas —Lía despierta a cada rato y estoy tan cansada, que si me duermo, no la escucharé llorar cuando se vuelva a despertar—.

Quedamos en silencio. Ella repta hasta la cuna y se detiene a observar a Lía dormir… Esta inquieta, se mueve mucho entre sueños y parece que va a despertar en cualquier momento.

Mis parpados pesan, al igual que mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos uno segundos, pero inmediatamente los vuelvo a abrir al dar un cabezazo al aire. Otras vez los vuelvo a cerrar, pero ahora es Víbora quien me despierta.

—Ve adormir— Me dice —Si llora, yo la escucharé y te avisaré… O tal vez pueda venir yo un par de veces. Estas cansada—.

Me dedica una maternal sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta, me sujeta la muñeca y jala de mí para que me ponga de pie. No me deja protestar, me empuja fuera del cuarto y cuando me doy cuenta, hemos cruzado el pasillo y ya estoy en mi habitación.

No quiero dormirme. Estoy demasiado tensa como para descansar. Pero finalmente me acuesto y el cansancio me gana…

* * *

><p>—<em>Tigresa<em>—.

Aquella voz. Ronca, grave y... Triste. Giro torpemente sobre mis propios pies, enredándome con ellos, y busco a mí alrededor. No se que busco, no que a quien espero encontrar, sea quien sea, no esta aquí... Es de noche. Las nubes tapan la luna, opacando su brillo, y la suave llovizna cae sobre mi pelaje. Está fresco. La brisa mueve suavemente las cañas de bambú, dándole un aspecto aun más tétrico al bosque.

—_Tigresa_—.

Otra vez esa voz. Me llama. Parece angustiado y no puedo evitar sentirme igual.

—_¿Quien eres?_—.

Mi voz suena ridículamente suave, casi un murmullo. Me maldigo mentalmente por mis nervios y trato de calmarme. Trato de agudizar el oído, saber exactamente de donde proviene aquella voz... Por unos segundos, solo puedo escuchar el soplido del viento y las pequeñas gotitas de agua al impactar en el suelo.

Y cuando voy a darme por vencida...

—_¡Tigresa, por favor!_—.

El aire se llena de un aroma familiar, tan familiar como aquella voz... Entonces, puedo localizarlo, esta cerca, e inmediatamente echo a correr en cuatro patas por el bosque de bambú.

El agua de la lluvia empapa mi rostro y el frió del viento, que sopla con fuerza, cala profundo hasta mis huesos. Pero no me importa. Tengo que llegar. Es como si algo más me impulsara a encontrar al dueño de esa voz, algo más fuerte que yo, un sentimiento de protección y angustia. No son solo gotas de lluvia lo que empapa mi rostro, también se que las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. Pero no me detengo ni a pensarlo. Ahogo un sollozo y continúo con la carrera... El suelo es resbaladizo y más de una vez resbalo en los charcos de lodo. Pero inmediatamente me levanta y continúo.

— _¡¿Donde estas?!_—.

No obtengo respuesta. Estoy agotada, jadeante y mi corazón golpea dolorosamente contra mi pecho. No puedo más y debilitada por el cansancio, termino cayendo de boca al suelo. Tirada en el mojado césped, lloro de pura frustración, sintiéndome una inútil, una incompetente.

_¡Levántate! ¡Levántate, tonta!_ Me ordeno mentalmente, pero es inútil y mi cuerpo se niega a cooperar.

Poco a poco, la lluvia va cesando, hasta ser no más que una fina llovizna, y el viento se detiene. El lugar queda en calma, silencioso, y es cuando escucho unos pasos en la tierra húmeda. Antes de que pueda levantarme, una zarpa grande me sujeta del brazo derecho, de tal manera que su agarre coincide con la cicatriz, y me jala para ayudarme a reincorporarme.

Quiero levantar la mirada y ver quien es, pero antes de que eso suceda, él me rodea con sus brazos y me veo aprisionada contra un pecho fuerte y notablemente masculino. Quiero luchar contra el agarre. Una parte de mi mente me pide a gritos que lo aparte de inmediato, pero algo en él me calma. Su aroma. Es tan... familiar.

—_No quiero perderte. Te quiero de vuelta, Tigresa... Te quiero conmigo... Te amo_—.

¿Que demonios?... Me retuerzo en su agarre, forcejeando con sus brazos, intentado apartarme. Extrañamente, él no me retiene y me deja retroceder un paso, pero aún me sujeta la cintura. Lo primero que veo es el pecho de un felino, un jaguar, luego sus hombros anchos y aquellos brazos, fuertes y trabajados. Trago grueso. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada, no quiero. Entonces, una mano en mi mejilla me obliga a ver aquellos ambarinos ojos...

—_Ta... Tai..._

* * *

><p>—¡Tai Lung!—.<p>

Con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, me levanto de un salto y lleno mis pulmones con una bocanada de aire, reteniéndolo involuntariamente, para luego exhalarlo de manera brusca. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._ Mi pecho sube y baja violentamente, jadeando, y la sensación de opresión aún sigue presente. Miro a todos lados. Estoy en mi cuarto. El corazón me galopa dolorosamente contra el pecho, tengo la cara empapadas en sudor, mezclado con lo que sospecho son lágrimas, e involuntarios sollozos escapan de mis labios.

—Tranquila... Tranquila... Solo fue... Una pesadilla...

Mi voz suena débil y temblorosa, apenas un susurro que incluso a mi me cuesta oírlo. Aquella caricia, aquel aroma, aquella sensación de miedo y seguridad a mismo tiempo, todo sigue presente. Demasiado real para mí gusto.

Lloro. No puedo evitarlo. Flexiono las piernas y me las abrazo contra el pecho, escondiendo el rostro en mis rodillas... Solía tener pesadillas sobre él, pero pensé que había superado eso hacia años, mucho antes de empezar a salir con Po al. Solía despertarme en las noches, llorando igual que ahora, y luego de media hora tratando de calmarme, me iba a dormir en su cuarto, donde los recuerdos eran mi único consuelo.

—¿Tigresa?— Oigo que llaman, mientras abren la puerta —¡Tigresa!—.

Con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, levanto la mirada y veo a Po correr hacia mí, visiblemente preocupado. Ha vuelto y parece estar bien, sin ningún rasguño aparente… Se sienta en el borde de la cama, frente a mí, y colocas sus manos en mis mejillas. Me hace ladear el rostro, a la derecha, a la izquierda, buscando alguna herida, y quiero apartarlo. No quiero que me vea llorar de esta manera, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Me siento débil, como si realmente hubiera corrido todo lo del sueño.

—¿Que te pasó? Por... ¿Por qué lloras?—.

Pero su voz, la preocupación y la angustia que demuestra, tan solo animan a las lágrimas a seguir corriendo por mis mejillas.

Lo veo, en silencio, aun sollozando y él no duda en rodearme en un protector abrazo. Me acuna en su regazo, como a una niña, y me hace recostar la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo el latido de su corazón... Me mece en sus brazos y susurra palabras de consuelo, pidiéndome que me calme, diciéndome que está aquí y que nada va a pasarme. Poco a poco, los sollozos disminuyen y la logro respirar con normalidad. Me calmo, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Estas mejor?— Pregunta, en un murmullo.

Respiro hondo y me aparto para poder verle la cara, aunque aún permanezco en sus brazos.

—S... Si— Mi voz es ronca —S... Solo... Solo fue una pesadilla—.

Sus ojos brillan y suspira, como quien recibe el alivio de una buena noticia cuando se espera lo peor. No puedo evitar arrugar el entrecejo, extrañada por su reacción, pero antes de que pueda preguntar, sus manos sujetan mi rostro y sus labios están sobre los míos… Me besa con ansias, con necesidad, como si temiera que algo me pasara en ese mismo instante. Me cuesta seguirle el ritmo, pero suavemente le correspondo y reparto caricias por su pecho y hombros, hasta entrelazar las manos tras su nuca.

No es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta lo angustiada que estaba, lo mucho que lo he extrañado y necesitado.

El se separa de mi y me vuelve a recostar contra su pecho, con la mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Parece incluso mas asustado que yo, lo que realmente me preocupa

—¿Po?— Llamo. Como respuesta, lo oigo murmurar algo —¿A dónde fueron?—.

Sus brazos se tensan a mi alrededor y el silencio le sigue a mi pregunta. Se toma su tiempo, como si pensara que responder.

—A un pueblo, al otro lado del bosque de bambú—.

Y entonces, se que me esta mintiendo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuhh, la hoya arde... ¿Será que Lía solo extrañaba a su padre? ¿O habrá algo mas?... Como verán, todos se han complotado para esconderle algo a Tigresa ¿Que será? ¿Cual habrá sido la misión? ¿Por qué Víbora se ha quedado?... <strong>

**Opiniones, criticas constructivas o lo que sea serán bienvenidas en los reviews... **


	5. Mentiras

**Primero que nada, este capitulo, tal como dice mas abajo, será narrado por Po... Este y el siguiente, ya que es un cap dividido en dos partes.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... Y ustedes saben que me da flojera escribir el resto jejejeje**

**(POV. Po)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mentiras<strong>

Aun no amanece, pero en el horizonte el cielo comienza a adquirir un color mas claro. La brisa del viento aún es fresca, pero no tanto, y la luna en el cielo no es más que un pálido fantasma de lo que era hacia unas horas. Uno a uno, con paso monótono, subimos los escalones hacia el Palacio de Jade... Ninguno de nosotros habla. Ninguno de nosotros puede procesar aún lo que hemos visto, hacia varios días ya. La prisión de Chorh-Gom destruida, los cuerpos de los guardias rinocerontes e incluso Zeng. Muertos. Todos acecinados por aquel jaguar que tanto daño ha causado y sigue causando.

Pienso en Tigresa, en como se lo tomará, y el recuerdo de aquella tarde que ella me invitó al palacio me atormenta otra vez... Yo esperaba adentro. Los oía discutir e incluso pensé en ir y decirle al jaguar aquel que dejara de gritarle. Pero era un niño tímido y he de admitir que un poco cobarde también. Minutos después, Tigresa entró al salón. Llorando. Se sostenía el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y estaba sangrando...

—¿Po?—.

La voz de Mono me saca de mis recuerdos y rápidamente volteo a verlo.

—¿Esta todo bien?— Pregunta.

No. No está todo bien. El mismo loco psicópata que hace años lastimó a Tigresa esta suelto y temo por ella... Sin embargo, tan solo me limito a asentir.

—Que silencio... ¿No?—.

Nos detenemos a mitad de camino y miramos con una ceja arqueada a Mantis, sentado en el hombro de Mono. Nadie responde. Seguimos caminando y yo vuelvo a sumergirme en mis pensamientos... Recuerdo las veces que Tigresa bajaba al valle y se quedaba en casa de mi padre. Solía contarme sobre los entrenamientos, sobre como le costaba mover bien ese brazo e incluso llegó a llorar un par de veces, dolida por lo ocurrido. Ella lo quería mucho y Tai Lung la lastimó.

Luego sucedió lo del rollo... ¡Se volvió loco! Recuerdo haber despertado a media noche, asustado por los gritos de las personas del valle. La destrucción fue casi total y no fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando vi a Tigresa, que me enteré de lo que realmente había pasado.

Ella estuvo deprimida durante meses. Comía poco, dormía menos, y con el pasar de los días aquello comenzó a notarse. No era ella. Ya no tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos y su voz era monótona, como si cada palabra que dijera no fuera de ella, sino de una especie de libreto que memorizar... Tardó años en ser la misma de antes y aún así, siempre había algo raro en ella. Sé que algo me oculta, que siempre hubo algo que no me ha dicho, y que tiene que ver con Tai Lung, pero nunca quise presionarla para que me lo dijera.

Shifu, que va unos escalones al frente, se detiene y estoy tan perdido en mi mente que por poco no choco con él. Aunque Grulla y Mono si chocan con mi espalda y poco esperan para quejarse.

—Ni una palabra de esto a mi hija—.

Su voz es cortante, severa. No admite replicas.

—Con todo respeto, Maestro Shifu, Tigresa tiene tanto, o mas, derecho de saber como nosotros—.

Mono y Grulla me dan un codazo en la barriga y escucho a Mantis mandarme a callar. Pero aquella decisión es injusta para Tigresa y me importa un bledo que me hagan subir y bajar las escaleras por replicar a una orden.

—He dicho: ni una palabra a Tigresa, panda— Shifu ni siquiera voltea —La noticia solo lograría alterarla, aún más de lo que ya está, y no creo que eso sea bueno. Ni para ella, ni para la bebé—.

¿Acaso ha dicho que Tigresa está de los nervios?... Y hubiera replicado, pero en menos de un minutos, el panda rojo ha desaparecido de nuestras vista ¿Como demonios hace eso? Nunca lo entendí. En fin, no nos queda más que seguir nuestro camino hasta las barracas. Pues aun es muy temprano y podemos descansar un par de horas hasta que suene el gong. Tal vez, luego piense en una manera de avisarle a Tigresa sin que Shifu se entere.

—Po, sin ruidos, por favor... Necesito mi sueño de belleza...

La voz de Mantis se deforma por un bostezo y las carcajadas de los demás le siguen a su odioso comentario. Murmuro un par de palabras poco bonitas y les dirijo una mirada por sobre el hombro, pero mis sonrojadas mejillas solo hacen que rían mas fuerte... Entonces, el azote de una puerta los hace callar, y cuando volteo, veo la segunda cosa más peligrosa que Tigresa con mal humor: Víbora enojada.

—¡Ustedes cuatro!— Sisea.

Superando la velocidad de Mantis, la serpiente repta hacia nosotros, con una gélida mirada que nos hace temblar... Mono y Grulla se acurrucan detrás mío, asomando tímidamente la cabeza por sobre mis hombros, y creo que eso que tiembla en mi nuca es Mantis.

Víbora se detiene frente a nosotros y se endereza hasta quedar a mi altura, inclinándose hasta que su rostro queda a peligrosos milímetros del mío.

—Te voy a matar, panda— Masculla y les dirige una rápida mirada hacia los demás, aun escondidos tras de mi — ¡Y a ustedes también!... ¡Tres horas estuve para dormir a tu hija, panda! ¡Solo para que un grupo de retardados la despierte a las cuatro de la madrugada con sus carcajadas!—.

¿Y cree que sus gritos no la van a despertar?... Bien, si quiero agrandar la familia, más me vale no exteriorizar ese comentario. Ella jadea, furiosa, y su mirada ha pasado de gélida a arder en fuego celeste. Wou. Solo estuvo una semana con Tigresa y ya se le pegó la mirada de "muerte estúpido".

Retrocedo un paso, al igual que los chicos, pero terminamos tropezando con nuestros pies y caemos todos de culo al suelo.

—Víbora... ¿Q... Que sucede?—.

Mi sonrisa es nerviosa y mi voz aún mas. Entonces, cuando creo que nos llegó la hora, la reptil agacha la mirada y retrocede unos centímetros.

—Lía ha estado muy alterada— Murmura —Creí... Creí que les había pasado algo... Ya saben, los bebes pueden presentir cosas y creí... Perdón, no debí gritar—.

—Oh, Víbora...

Mono es el primero en reaccionar. Sale de detrás de mi y camina hacia la reptil, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella le rodea el cuerpo a modo de abrazo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, sollozando un poco por los nervios.

—¡Hey! Yo también tengo derecho a un abrazo— Reclama Grulla.

Y es cómico ver como el ave se dirige hacia ellos e ignorando la acecina mirada de Mono, rodea a la reptil con sus alas. Es un abrazo de tres y Víbora ni cuenta se da de las miradas acecinas, y los mal disimulados empujones entre sus amigos para apartarse mutuamente de ella.

—¿Crees que...?

Mantis, parado en mi hombro, deja la pregunta al aire y yo solo me encojo de hombros. Grulla y Mono compiten por la atención de Víbora desde mucho antes de que yo llegara aquí… Y siempre es lo mismo. Mono elogia a Víbora, ella se sonroja, Grulla se enoja, Grulla se pone celoso, Grulla hace alguna tontera para llamar su atención, Víbora se vuelve a sonrojar, Mono se pone celoso y el ciclo comienza otra vez.

—Lo raro, es que ella no se de cuenta— Murmuro.

Entonces, Víbora nos dirige una divertida mirada y guiña un ojo en nuestra dirección... ¡Oh! Eso es jugar sucio.

—Bueno— Interrumpe Mantis, saltando desde mi hombro hasta el suelo —Dejen a la señorita ir a dormir, romeos... ¡Y nada de cosas raras!—.

1... 2... 3...

—¡Mantis!—.

Me llevo las manos a las orejas, justa a tiempo para amortiguar en ensordecedor chillido de la dulce Víbora. Ahora es mi turno de reír al ver las mejillas de Mono y Grulla enrojecer hasta tal punto que parecen pintadas por una de las pinturas para los labios de Víbora… ¡Jah! Dulce, dulce venganza. Mantis emite una nerviosa risita, que a mi opinión parece más de mujer, y se aleja como alma que persigue el diablo hasta encerrarse en su cuarto.

—Lo voy a matar— Masculla la reptil, bostezando —Pero mañana—.

Ella nos sonríe a los tres y murmura un "Nos vemos mas tarde", para luego reptar hasta su cuarto. Mono y Grulla, embobados, hacen el intento de seguirla. Pero antes de que puedan dar un paso, dejo caer mis manos en sus hombros y les doy un ligero apretón, indicándoles que se detengan… Víbora es como una hermana pequeña para mí, de hecho, es mucho más pequeña que cualquiera de nosotros, y estos dos están locos si creen que van a ir a buscarla a su cuarto.

Son mis amigos, pero la nena aquí es ella.

—Vamos, no seas malo— Se queja Mono.

Grulla se suelta y cruza las alas sobre el pecho, dirigiéndome una acusatoria mirada.

—¡Yo no soy el pervertido!—.

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia, y les dirijo una burlona sonrisa. Grulla y Mono arrugan el entrecejo y se preparan para replicar, pero cualquier excusa que vallan a dar es opacada por un agudo chillido… Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos entre sí, pensando que tal vez solo fue nuestra imaginación. Pero entonces, aquella voz vuelve a gritar y esta vez, es un nombre lo que pronuncia: Tai Lung.

—¿Esa era…?

No dejo hablar a Mono, los empujo a ambos y salgo corriendo en dirección al cuarto…

—¡Tigresa!—.

Cuando abro la puerta, Tigresa esta sentada en la cama, abrasándose las piernas contra el pecho y con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo tiembla, con audibles sollozos, y cuando levanta la mirada hacia mi, veo sus ojos envueltas en lágrimas y sus mejillas húmedas por las mismas… La vuelvo a llamar por su nombre y corro hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama, frente a ella. Sujeto su rostro entre mis manos, buscando alguna herida, y cuando no encuentro ninguna, intento preguntarle que sucede, porque llora. Pero eso solo parece angustiarla más.

Finalmente, decido callar y tan solo rodearla con mis brazos, sentarla en mi regazo y mecerla un poco para ayudar a calmarla. Ella se aferra a mí y esconde el rostro en mi pecho. Su cuerpo entero tiembla por los sollozos y aunque no veo nada que pudo haberla alterado tanto, la ausencia del brillo en su mirada comienza a asustarme… Cuando entré, tenía la misma mirada que aquella noche, cuando se apareció en la casa de mi padre, con una capa larga cubriéndola de la fuerte tormenta. Fue la noche en que arrestaron a Tai Lung y ella se negaba a regresar al palacio, así como también se negaba a decirme de donde venía o al menos, porque había salido en medio de tal tormenta.

Una mirada triste, vacía.

—Shh, tranquila— Susurro, con la mejilla apoyada en su cabeza —Estoy aquí. No pasa nada—.

Por unos minutos, guardo silencio mientras ella llora desconsoladamente en mi pecho. De reojo veo a los chicos en la puerta, pero tan solo le hago señas para que se larguen y ellos no preguntan nada.

Poco a poco, Tigresa se va calmando y cuando creo que ya puede hablar sin hipar, le pregunto si esta mejor.

Con voz ronca, ella contesta que si y me aclara que solo fue una pesadilla… La veo, con mis manos acunando su rostro, y no puedo disimular el alivio al oír eso. Por un momento, por unos minutos, pensé en lo peor. La oí gritar su nombre y llegué a pensar que él había llegado aquí, que tal vez le hubiera hecho daño, y verla sin ninguna herida aparente es como volver a respirar.

La beso. Ella me responde de manera algo tímida, deslizando sus manos por mi pecho hasta entrelazarlas tras mi nuca, y cuando nos separamos vuelve a recostar la cabeza en mi pecho... Por unos minutos, nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados, hasta que ella decid preguntarme a donde hemos ido. Mis brazos se tensan a su alrededor y me toma unos segundos extra decidirme entre decirle la verdad, pidiéndole luego que no le diga a Shifu que se lo dije, o si decir alguna mentirita piadosa. Finalmente, contesto algo a cerca de un pueblo al otro lado del bosque de bambú.

La oigo murmurar algo, mas no entiendo qué, y si me ha creído, o no, no lo sé.

Le pregunto sobre su pesadilla, pero ella se limita a responder que solo fue un mal recuerdo de cuando era niña y volvemos a quedar en silencio... No pasa mucho para que Tigresa quede profundamente dormida en mis brazos, aun aferrada a mi cuello y con la cabeza recostada en mi pecho. Llevo una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo su pómulo y bajando hasta su barbilla. Ella ronronea, pero no despierta, y sonrió para luego acostarla en la cama y besar su frente.

Ya ha amanecido y para ser sincero, no tengo sueño. Decido ir a ver a Lía, pues se me hace raro que no haya llorado aún, y luego ir a preparar algo para desayunar. Pero antes de irme, la mano de Tigresa me sujeta de la muñeca… Intento soltarme, pues el agarre se vuelve doloroso, e incluso la hablo para que despierte. Sin embargo, ella solo arruga el entrecejo y murmura varias incoherencias, de las cuales solo puedo distinguir un nombre.

—Tai Lung— Su voz un bajo murmullo, apenas perceptible —Es… Espera…

Entonces me suelta y gira en la cama, dándome las espaldas y abrazando una almohada... ¿Acaso está soñando con él? No parece una pesadilla, pues ni siquiera tiene el entrecejo arrugado. Más bien parecía como si lo llamara, como si le pidiera que se quede ¿Con ella? No. Eso es ridículo. Tigresa lo odia, él le ha causado mucho daño cuando era niña y conociéndola como la conozco, no creo que alguna vez haya conseguido perdonarlo. Es decir ¡Por culpa de él tiene esas cicatrices en el brazo! Por culpa de él ella se asusta cada vez que alguien la sujeta del brazo, incluso si soy yo. Se pone nerviosa y es como si se sintiera vulnerable, como si pensara que con ese simple gesto podrían lastimarla.

Me quedo parado en mi lugar, esperando escuchar algo más, pero ella ya no vuelve a hablar y por alguna razón, la simple idea de volverla a oír pronunciar ese nombre me deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

Salgo del cuarto y cruzo el pasillo. Estoy por entrar al cuarto de Lía, pero me detengo con la mano en la manija de la puerta al oírla reír... Parece divertirse con algo y no solo ríe, también balbucea y hace trompetillas. Sonrío y abro la puerta, solo lo suficiente para entrar y volver a cerrarla. Lía esta acostada de lado en su cuna, mirando hacia la ventana y estirando sus manitos, como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Junto a ella, hay una muñeca de trapo en forma de tigresa con un pequeño vestido blanco.

Camino hacia la cuna y me apoyo en el barandal, mirando con curiosidad la muñeca... Es la favorita de Tigresa. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando éramos niños, ella se quedó a dormir en casa de mi papá y yo me burlaba de ella por cargar todo el tiempo con esa muñeca de trapo. Si, esa noche corrí como nunca en mi vida para escapar de la furia de mi dulce y tierna amiga.

—Buenos días, princesa—.

Estiro una mano por encima del barandal y no es hasta que le acaricio la mejilla, que Lía parece darse cuenta de que estoy ahí... Deja de reír y se voltea a verme, con una manito en su boca y abrazando la muñeca con un brazo. Sonrío, pero ella solo me mira, seria. Casi puedo decir que me reprocha con la mirada por haberme ido y ese entrecejo arrugado no puede ser más idéntico al de Tigresa.

—¿Estas enojada conmigo?—.

Recuerdo a Mantis burlándose de mi por hablarle a una bebé, pero yo creo que si me entiende. De lo contrario, Lía no inflaría las mejillas como lo esta haciendo en este momento, ni cruzaría los brazos, apretando aún mas la muñeca de trapo, amenazando con arrancarle la cabeza… No entiendo como Tigresa logra cambiarla en menos de diez minutos. Me toma una hora mínimo poner a Lía en el cambiador, quitarle la pijama, cambiarle el pañal y vestirla con un lindo vestidito azul claro, el cual no parece agradarle demasiado, ya que arruga el entrecejo e infla los mofletes.

Sinceramente, se ve adorable cuando se enfada.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a la cocina, Lía sigue con los mofletes inflados y el entrecejo fruncido, aún molesta por usar el vestido. Rio e intento besarla en la mejilla, pero ella coloca sus manitos en mi boca y empuja para apartarme. Aún así, beso sus manitos y la acomodo en su silla... No hay nadie en la cocina, supongo que siguen durmiendo, así que preparo un biberón para Lía y cuando está listo, tomo asiento frente a ella y se lo doy, mientras como algunos panes de frijol como desayuno.<p>

No me apetece cocinar, al menos no en este momento. No puedo dejar de pensar en la imagen de Chorh-Gom, en todos aquellos cadáveres y en lo que aquello significa. Tai Lung está libre, quien sabe donde, y creo que Shifu tiene razón cuando dice que hará lo que sea por conseguir el rollo del dragón, por conseguir aquel titulo que me otorgaron hace años.

Miro a Lía, que come con ansias, y sonrío.

De niño soñaba con convertirme en un maestro de kung fu y he logrado mucho mas que eso... Soy el Guerrero Dragón, estoy casado con la mujer que desde niño he amado y tengo una hermosa hija con ella. Realmente, el universo ha sido generoso y creo que no puedo pedir nada mas. Es decir, soy feliz y si me dieran oportunidad a cambiar algo, no cambiaria nada.

—Pero ¿Que es eso que ven mis ojos?—.

La voz de Mantis me hace pegar un respingo, lo que provoca las carcajadas de los demás. Le retiro el biberón, ya vacío, a Lía y volteo hacia la puerta, donde los chicos y Víbora me observan con una burlona sonrisa... ¿Que? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—No creí vivir para ver este día— Continua Mono.

Todos entran y toman asiento en sus lugares.

—Po se ha levantado a horario— Se burla Grulla —Esto es un hecho histórico—.

Los miro, inexpresivo, y ellos se largan a carcajadas por su propia broma... Ja ja ja, muy graciosos. Y para colmo, hasta mi propia hija se ríe a costas mías.

Pero las risas no duran mucho. Víbora se levanta de su asiento para poner una tetera con agua a hervir y mientras espera que esté el té, pregunta sobre qué encontramos al llegar a Chorh-Gom... Claro, a ningunos de nosotros nos agrada la idea de recordarlo, así que guardamos silencio y nos miramos entre si, hasta que es Grulla quien contesta a la pregunta de la reptil y relata el paisaje con lujo de detalle, lo que realmente me hace querer vomitar.

—Oh— Musita Víbora y agacha la cabeza —Esto no es bueno—.

Su voz es un murmullo, como si hablara mas para si misma que para nosotros.

—No se sabe a donde ha ido— Agrega Mono —Aunque creemos que vendrá hasta aquí por...

No termina la oración y al igual que los demás, dirige una significativa mirada hacia mi.

—¿Que?— No puedo evitar preguntar.

—Bueno, hasta donde se sabe, tenía una obsesión con el Rollo del Dragón— Aclara Grulla.

—Rollo que, por cierto, tu has conseguido con tu... Barbarocidad—.

Mantis pronuncia con burla la ultima palabra, en un pobre intento de meter humor al asunto, pero ninguno de nosotros ríe. Ellos tienen razón. Si ha escapado, de seguro solo lo ha hecho para conseguir ese rollo y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo. La idea me hace tragar grueso.

Nadie vuelve a hablar y el lugar queda en silencio, hasta que un par de minutos después, Tigresa entra a la cocina.

Murmura un bajo "buenos días", sin mirar a nadie en particular, y toma asiento junto a Lía. Su expresión dura, como hacia tiempo no se le veía, y el carmín de sus ojos cubiertos por lo que parece una muralla invisible, volviéndolos distantes y algo fríos. Lía pide su atención con unas risitas y estira los brazos hacia ella, pero ni aún así Tigresa suaviza el semblante. Tan solo estira una mano para acariciarle la cabeza, justo entre las redondeadas orejas, y luego se voltea para tomar unos de los panes de frijol de la mesa.

—¿Que tal dormiste?— Susurro, solo para que ella escuche.

Voltea a verme y aunque su mirada no cambia, esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien— Contesta.

Miente, pero no insisto.

Pronto, el ambiente en la cocina mejora un poco, al igual que el humor de Tigresa... Mono y Mantis me comentan sobre una broma, la cual el simio planea usar en Grulla, quien está demasiado ocupado mirando a Víbora como para sospechar la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando, en la noche, entre a su cuarto y termine bañado en misteriosos fluidos de mal olor, cuyos componentes es un secreto que Mono guarda recelosamente para si mismo.

—Eso es malvado— Les digo.

Mantis, parado en mi hombro, emite una de sus "malvadas" carcajadas y Mono se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—El plumero parlante se lo buscó—.

Entonces, mira con ojos entornados al ave al otro lado de la mesa, que sonríe tímidamente hacia Víbora. Mantis emite una burlona carcajada y salta de mi hombro a la mesa.

—Son unos tontos— Se burla —Víbora les hincó sus inexistentes colmillos, a ambos ¡Y hasta el fondo! Los tiene como perritos falderos por detrás de ella. No me sorprendería que un día de estos los encuentre con una correa atada al cuello y a ella jalando de ustedes...

Y mientras el habla, Víbora le lanza una acecina mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Emm... ¿Mantis?—.

—No me interrumpas, Po— Reprocha —Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que les hace esa culebra venenosa... ¡Los está destruyendo con su encanto de niña buena!—

Mantis ni cuenta se ha dado de que ha gritado, mucho menos de que tras él, hay una realmente enojada Víbora... El silencio cae sobre nosotros y pronto el ambiente se torna tan tenso, que podrías cortarlo con tijeras. Miro a Víbora, que sigue acecinando a Mantis con la mirada, y luego lo miro a él. Mono, sentado junto a mi, está temblando y se ha aferrado a mi brazo como si la vida le fuera en ello,

—Vamos, digan algo— Insiste el insecto —¿Por qué se quedan callados? Es porque saben que tengo toda la ra...

—Así que... Culebra venenosa ¿Eh?—.

La voz de Víbora es lenta, amenazante y acompañada de un ligero siseo,

Creo que Mantis pasa de verde a blanco en menos de un segundo al oírla. Sus patitas tiemblan y se ha encogido tanto en sus hombros que no se distingue su cuello. No voltea, pero si nos mira con ojos entrecerrados y una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Yo... ¡Ya voy, Maestro Shifu!—.

Grita y en menos de un segundo, el bicho se ha ido. Víbora sisea, grita una amenaza que suena de las mas dolorosa y sale de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Creo que se comerá al bicho y esta vez no creo que lo regurgite.

—Iremos a ver... No queremos perder un colega—.

Grulla se levanta de su asiento, seguido de Mono, y ambos se van.

Solo quedamos Tigresa, Lía y yo... Tigresa aún con su taza de té a medio terminar y Lía mirando la puerta, con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Las miro y me encojo de hombros, lo que hace reír a Tigresa.

—Mantis se lo buscó— Dice.

Y aunque sonríe, aún suena distante. La observo levantarse, con el biberón vacío de Lía en su mano, y caminar hacia el fregadero. Eso es raro. Ella casi nunca lava los platos, o lo que sea, siempre me toca a mi o a uno de los chicos.

Me levanto de mi lugar y camino hasta ella. Ni siquiera se inmuta. Le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos, colocando mis manos en s abdomen, y beso su hombro. No dice nada. Subo hasta su cuello y jugueteo con el borde de su blusa, amenazando con colar mi mano por debajo. Su respiración se acelera y sonrío al notar que ahoga un quejido.

—Po ¿Que haces?—.

Su voz suave y tranquila. Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

—Beso a la mujer que amo— Susurro contra su cuello —¿Es eso un delito?—.

—Nos pueden ver—.

—Nunca te ha importado eso—.

—Lía nos está viendo—.

—Es una bebé. No sabe—.

Sonrío y deslizo mis manos por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su abdomen... Ya no es tan plano como antes, así como su cintura ya no es tan estrecha y sus caderas se han ensanchado. Pero para mi sigue siendo simplemente perfecta.

—¿Po?—.

—Hablo enserio—.

—¿Eh?—.

—¡Que me sueltes, Po!—.

Y antes de que pueda hacer algo, su codo golpea con fuerza en mi estomago y ella se aparta de mi. No me mira, solo toma a Lía en brazos y se va.

Me quedo solo, con la mirada perdida en la puerta. El estomago me duele por su golpe, pero mas me duele que me trate de esa forma... Quiero entenderla. No debe ser fácil ser madre primeriza y con lo que me contó Víbora, sobre la depresión post-parto, realmente quiero entenderla. Quiero acercarme a ella, demostrarle que la amo. Pero es ella quien se aleja, es ella quien me evita. Y no se siente muy lindo ser rechazado una y otra vez por la persona que, supuestamente, te ama.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Uuhh... Pobre Po, Tigresa le da calabazas... En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me dejan sus comentarios con sus opiniones... Nos vemos en la próxima.<strong>


	6. Dudas

**Bueno, primero quería aclarar algo que me preguntaron... Tigresa, de niña, estaba muy entusiasmada por Po porque él fue su primer amigo (Si recuerdan la primera historia, sabrán que cuando conoció al panda, ella y Tai Lung aun no se llevaban bien). Pero en ese entonces, todo lo que haba entre ella y Po era solo una linda amistad.**

**Con el tiempo, luego de que Tai Lung fuera a prisión, ella buscó apoyo en su amigo y depositó sus sentimientos en él. Es ahí cuando lo que es amistad, comienza a cambiar hasta llegar a lo que son... En fin, espero que haya sido suficiente explicación (en el cap se ve un poco mas sobre esto)**

**En fin, aun continua el "POV. PO"...**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y ya saben el resto xD**

**(POV. Po)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dudas<strong>

_Mi cuarto estaba a oscuras, por la ventana podía ver la fuerte tormenta desatarse sobre el valle... O lo que quedaba de él. Tai Lung lo había destruido en su mayoría, aunque mi papá estaba contento porque no llegó a destruir nuestra casa por completo. Pero aquel jaguar ya estaba en prisión, según habían informado, Oogway había logrado detenerlo. _

_Sin embargo, había algo que me inquietaba. Un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba dormir._

—_Buenas noches, Po— Saludó mi papá, desde afuera de mi cuarto._

_Contesté un "que descanses" y me giré en la cama, dándole las espaldas a la puerta. _

_Cerré los ojos, con intenciones de dormir, pero no solo no tenía sueño, sino que la tormenta no me dejaba... Mas tarde, tal vez una dos o tres horas, aún seguía despierto. _

_En ese momento, escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta principal, con bastante apuro diría yo. Me extrañó un poco que alguien buscara a esas horas y quise levantarme para ir a ver, pero mi padre se me adelantó y bajó las escaleras primero, gritando un "Ya voy". Me quedé en mi cama y cuando oí a mi padre abrir la puerta, puse especial atención para saber quien era._

—_¡Mi niña!— Casi gritó mi papá —¿Que haces afuera con esta tormenta?... Vamos, pasa. Te vas a resfriar—._

_No supe que contestó la otra persona, no alcancé a distinguirlo, pero si supe a quien pertenecía esa voz... Salté fuera de la cama y brincando en un pie por la habitación, me puse los pantalones, para luego salir corriendo de mi cuarto y bajar de dos en dos las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Creo que en mi vida me he movido tan rápido. Cuando llegué abajo, mi padre había prendido el fuego y tenía una hoya hirviendo en este. Pero en lo único que me fijé, fue en Tigresa._

_Estaba sentada en un pequeño banco. Sus manos juntas sobre su regazo y sus piernas balanceándose sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Estaba empapada, en especial por esa capa negra que traía puesta, de seguro en un intento de protegerse un poco de la lluvia, y cuando levantó su mirada hacia mi, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas._

—_Oh, hijo... veras..._

_Pero antes de que mi padre terminara de hablar, corrí hacia ella y la abracé... Tigresa se congeló por unos segundos, sorprendida, pero en seguido se acomodó bajo mis brazos, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. _

_Mi padre murmuró un "los dejo" y se fue, por lo que nos quedamos solos allí._

_La estreché un poco mas en mis brazos, apoyando mi mejilla en su cabeza, y ella pareció encogerse contra mi pecho... ¿Que hacía aquí a esta hora? ¿Por qué había venido en medio de esta tormenta? Quería preguntarle, pero ella no dejaba de llorar. Nunca la había visto así, tan dolida y angustiada. Se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, y daba la impresión de que si la soltaba, ella caería rendida al suelo. _

_No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero aún cuando ya no lloraba, yo no quería soltarla... Fue ella quien se apartó primero, aún sentada en el pequeño banquito. Le sujeté el rostro entre mis manos, viendo que no tuviera ninguna herida, y cuando comprobé que estaba aparentemente sana, dirigí la mano derecha por debajo de su barbilla, para desatar la empapada capa. Ella ni siquiera mi miró. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y cuando le quité la prenda, no dijo nada._

_La otra ropa también estaba mojada pero... Mejor no tentar mi suerte. _

—_¿De donde vienes?— Murmuré, por su mi padre estaba escuchando._

_Era obvio que no venía del palacio, Shifu no la habría dejado ni asomarse a la puerta con esta tormenta. Mucho menos en la noche,_

—_Salí a... Solo salí. Necesitaba ir a un lugar—._

* * *

><p>Esa fue la noche en que algo cambió... Tal vez en ese entonces no me di cuenta y solo lo pasé por alto. Pero ahora sé que fue esa noche, cuando el comportamiento de Tigresa cambió. Se volvió mas fría y distante, mas cerrada a los demás. Aunque nunca le pregunté por qué y decidí pasarlo como una reacción a lo sucedido con Tai Lung. Después de todo, para nadie era un secreto que ella era muy unida a él. Lo quería demasiado y aunque no se porque, tengo la sospecha de que ella aún lo quiere mucho.<p>

Abro los ojos, apartando los pensamientos de mi mente, y me encuentro a mi mismo en el Salón de los héroes... Wou. Ya está atardeciendo y he estado aquí desde esta mañana. Realmente, este es el tiempo mas largo que he conseguido meditar.

Sin quedarme dormido, claro.

El agua en el Estanque de Lagrimas Sagradas esta quieta y en ella, se refleja el dragón dorado que cuelga en el techo. Cuando era niño, Tigresa solía contarme historias sobre el rollo de ese dragón, historias realmente bárbaras. Ahora, la boca de aquel dragón está vacía y el rollo que antes allí yacía, se encuentra en mi cuarto.

—¿Po?—.

Cuando volteo a ver, Shifu está parado junto a mi... Mira al estanque, lo que hay reflejado en él. Recuerdo que Shifu no estaba muy de acuerdo con que yo fuera el guerrero dragón y que le costó bastante aceptarme aquí en el Palacio de Jade, aún mas cuando se enteró de que salía con su hija. Aún me da escalofríos al recordar ese día.

—¿Que sucede, maestro?—.

Suspira y sin contestar, se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Parece cansado, preocupado, como si en unos días hubiera envejecido mas que en los últimos diez años.

—Esto será peligroso, panda— Dice e inmediatamente sé a qué se refiere —Pero es tú decisión y no te obligaré—.

Se refiere a la charla que tuvimos hace unos días, de regreso al valle... Tai Lung vendrá por el rollo y soy yo quien lo tiene, es mi deber protegerlo. Sin embargo, esa noche contesté que no estaba seguro de mis propias habilidades. Y es que temo de lo que pueda pasar. No quiero dejar sola a Tigresa, ni a nuestra hija. Pero es lo que debo hacer, es la responsabilidad que conlleva el titulo.

Me coloco de pie, frente a Shifu, y junto el puño de una mano con la palma de la otra a la altura de la cabeza, realizando una reverencia.

—No le fallaré, maestro—.

El también se para, con su típico semblante inexpresivo, y contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Muy bien— Dice —Y sobre Tigresa...

—Entiendo— Lo interrumpo —No quiere que se preocupe—.

—Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, eso será inevitable— Su voz es severa, aunque puedo notar que está preocupado —Pero ella... Cuando tenía quince años, le afectó demasiado. Ella y Tai Lung eran muy unidos. Se querían demasiado y sé que ella aún lo quiere, se le nota. Solo quiero ahorrarle un poco de dolor—

—Tai Lung le hizo mucho daño—.

—Lo sé, panda— Suspira, derrotado —Pero entre ellos... No lo tomes a mal, pero siempre sospeché que entre ellos había algo mas que un simple cariño. Algo mas fuerte. Oogway también lo creía—.

* * *

><p><em>...Algo mas que un simple cariño. Algo mas fuerte...<em>

Esa noche, las palabras de Shifu aún rondan en mi cabeza. Y me torturan... ¿Será que cierto? Si Tigresa hubiera querido a Tai Lung con algo mas que "un simple cariño", me lo hubiera dicho ¿O no? Sin embargo, mientras mas vueltas le doy, mas sentido le encuentro a aquellas palabras.

Ella nunca se refirió a Tai Lung como su hermano, aunque cuando hablaba de él, lo hacia con admiración. Siempre con aquel brillo entusiasta en su mirada, con una ancha y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando ellos peleaban, todo aquello desaparecía y su semblante se volvía sombrío. No sonreía con nada y sus ojos perdían aquel brillo. Al igual que esa noche, en la que se apareció en casa de mi padre en medio de esa tormenta... Fue como ver a un fantasma de Tigresa. Como si toda la alegría que ella había tenido en esos últimos meses, porque realmente se la notaba mas animada, hubiera desaparecido por completo para volver a ser la de antes.

—Ya acosté a Lía—.

La puerta se abre y Tigresa entra al cuarto... No respondo. Ella camina por el cuarto, evitando mi mirada y con exasperante lentitud, se cambia la ropa que trae puesta por una gloriosamente corta camisola blanca, con el escote demasiado abajo.

Y luego yo soy la mala influencia... ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto cuando quiero estar serio? ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Que sucede?—.

Parpadeo un par de veces al oír su pregunta, un poco perdido... Genial, de seguro tengo cara de bobo.

—Nada— Murmuro —Buenas noches—.

Me giro en la cama, quedando de espaldas a ella y me cubro con la sabana hasta el cuello... Quiero abrazarla, besarla, y mucho mas. Pero no quiero que me rechace como esta mañana. Se siente como si fuera ella quien no me quisiera cerca, como si cada vez que la beso o que quiero abrazarla, la molestara.

Le siento caminar por el cuarto y luego meterse a la cama. Se acuesta casi pegada a mi espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, pasa un brazo por debajo del mío, abrazándome... Por unos minutos, no dice nada. Su mano pasea mano por mi pecho, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos. Se siente agradable, cálido y suave. Además de causar estragos en mi respiración.

—Perdón— Dice.

Besa mi hombro y me estrecha mas en su abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en mi espalda.

—Tigresa...

—No debí tratarte así, Po. Perdón—.

Su voz es suave y tierna, sincera... Mi giro en la cama, quedando de cara a ella, y por unos segundos tan solo la observo. Su cabeza ligeramente gacha y sus ojos miran por debajo de las pestañas, mientras que sus manos siguen en mi pecho.

Se ve tímida, como una niña pequeña.

—No estoy enojado— Murmuro —Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dije o hice algo que te molestó?—.

Y apenas lo dije, quise no haberlo hecho... Le he mentido a cerca de la misión y le estoy ocultando algo que realmente tendría que decirle. Ella tiene motivos para enojarse conmigo, aunque no lo sepa.

Tigresa vuelve a agachar la mirada y niega.

—No— Dice —Es solo... Estaba muy nerviosa y estos días... Lía lloraba cada media hora y yo ya no sabia como calmarla. Te extrañaba mucho, estaba muy preocupada por ti y...

Pero no la dejo terminar y solo la beso... No quiero oírla decir mil y un excusas, porque yo tendría que estar disculpándome, no ella. No merezco esas explicaciones.

Tigresa inmediatamente me corresponde, ansiosa, y me rodea el cuello con un brazo, mientras que su otra mano recorre de arriba a abajo mi pecho con tiernas caricias. Jala de mi, haciéndome caer sobre ella, y sus manos se entrelazan tras mi nuca... En ningún momento deja de besarme y no solo mis labios. Besa mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos cerrados, mi rostro entero. Y vuelve a mis labios.

Besos tiernos, casi como... Como una disculpa.

—Te amo— Dice, enterrando el rostro en mi cuello —Te amo, Po—.

* * *

><p><em>Como una disculpa<em>... Si, eso describiría perfectamente las caricias de ella. Sus besos, sus palabras, la manera de hacer el amor. Estaba disculpándose por algo, y no por lo de esta mañana, ni por nada relacionado a su actitud. Era algo mas.

Pero... ¿De qué?

Bajo la mirada hacia mi brazo izquierdo y ella esta acurrucada allí, utilizándolo de almohada. Esta dormida, lleva un par de horas dormida... Cuidando de no despertarla, giro para quedar de lado y la rodeo con ambos brazos, acunándola contra mi pecho. Ella solo se acurruca en el abrazo y con un bajo ronroneo, sigue durmiendo.

¿Que pasa entre nosotros? ¿Por qué esto se siente tan... Distante?

Es como ir alejándonos poco a poco, como si ella ya no sintiera el mismo amor por mi que antes... La idea humedece mis ojos y me deja una sensación de vacío en el pecho. No puedo ni pensar en la idea de perderla, de que simplemente ella decida un día que no me ama y me deje. Es doloroso, como dagas en el corazón.

Los siguientes minutos tan solo la observo dormir, mientras dejo mi mano derecha pasear por su espalda desnuda... Entonces, algo en su mesita de noche llama mi atención y estiro un brazo para sujetarlo. No lo había visto antes. Es un pedazo de papel, una nota con un fuerte aroma a las flores de cerezo y una pequeña frase.

_Una flor, para otra flor._

Creo que leo unas diez veces la frase y aún así es como si no la entendiera. Como si no comprendiera lo que dice... Obviamente la nota era para ella y por el perfume a flores que tiene, supongo que se la han entregado junto a alguna flor. Tal vez cerezos. Pero ¿Quien? Digo, aquí los chicos no le dirían ni un "estas linda" por miedo de que los golpee (ella, no yo) y si Tigresa tuviera algún amigo cercano en el valle, estoy seguro que me lo habría dicho.

Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y sin saber muy bien por qué, arrugo la nota en mi puño... ¿Y si esa fuera la razón para su comportamiento? ¿Y si fuera por ello que hace unas horas, se veía tan angustiada? No, me niego a creer que ella se haya estado viendo con otro.

Tigresa no es esa clase de mujeres... Pero la veo a ella, veo la nota y no puedo evitar dudar.

¿Es que acaso Tigresa me estará engañando?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... Pobre Po, cree que esa nota es de otro, pero aunque esta en lo cierto, no sabe que Tigresa cree que esa nota es de él... En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...<strong>

**Cualquier duda que tengan, me la dejan en un review y yo la aclarare en el próximo cap...**


	7. Engaños

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Engaños<strong>

Lía ni siquiera nota que la observo. Esta demasiado entretenida mordiendo la oreja de la muñeca de trapo en forma de tigresa que sostiene entre sus patas, mientras que con sus piecitos empuja la sabana hasta destaparse… Esa era mi muñeca y aunque no recuerdo habérsela dado, supongo que Po lo hizo y no le tomo mucha importancia.

Sonrío, apoyada en el barandal de la cuna, y estiro una mano para acomodar la sabana, aunque no pasa ni un minuto y Lía vuelve a destaparse.

—¿No crees que hay algo raro con ella?—.

Arrugo el entrecejo al oír la voz de Po y sin voltear a verlo, niego con la cabeza.

—No se a que te refieres— Replico.

Admito que no me agrado el tono de su voz, aunque supongo que por algo lo dice.

Lo escucho caminar por el cuarto hasta detenerse detrás de mi y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos. Sus manos sobre mi abdomen, jalan de mi y pegan mi cuerpo al suyo, con su barbilla sobre mi hombro... No es que me moleste que Po me abrace, ni nada parecido, pero desde esta mañana está un poco mas "cariñoso" que de costumbre, y no poder pasar ni cinco minutos sin que me ese abrazando o tocando se torna un poco fastidioso.

Es como si quisiera mostrarse mas... Posesivo, lo que en realidad considero una gran estupidez.

—Es como si quisiera quedar aquí todo el rato— Murmura —Y muchas veces la he oído reírse sola—.

Hum... No recuerdo haber notado eso.

—Eso solo una bebé, Po. Hay muchas cosas que no conoce y le causan gracia—.

—Humm—.

No parece convencido, pero ni modo. Desde esta mañana, el que actúa extraño es él. Cuando despertamos, no me dejo besarlo, pero unos minutos después, coloco un brazo sobre mis hombros y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Además, el jueguito de perrito guardián no le queda y me molesta que me esté siguiendo a todos lados.

Sin embargo, no quiero preguntarle que sucede. No creo que lo haga con malas intenciones y quiero parecer que me molesta tenerlo cerca, ni nada parecido.

—¿Tigresa?—.

—¿Si?—.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—.

Volteo para quedar de frente a él y asiento. Po parece dudar y esquiva mi mirada, lo que me hace pensar que no es una pregunta agradable... Bien ¿Que cominos esconde este panda?

—¿Fuiste al valle mientras... mientras... emm... mientras no estaba aquí?—.

¿Que carajos...? ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Arqueo una ceja y no puedo evitar gruñirle.

Le sujeto las muñecas y aparto sus brazos de mi cintura, empujándolo para que retroceda. Po intenta acercarse otra vez, pero levanto una mano a la altura de su pecho y le indico que se detenga... Quiero golpearlo, realmente quiero, pero me contengo. Solo porque Lía esta despierta en la cuna detrás de mi.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?— Pregunto.

No me cuesta nada decirle que no o que bajé un par de veces con Víbora a comprar comestibles, pero que se joda. Por metiche.

—Solo quiero saber—.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Porque...

—¿Es que acaso tengo te tener tu permiso para bajar al valle?—.

—Emm... ¡No! ¡Claro que no!... Bueno, supongo que...

Se lleva una mano a la nuca, nervioso, y sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo escarlata.

—Mejor cállate, Po—.

El intenta replicar, de seguro para emendar torpemente lo que acaba de decir, pero no lo dejo hablar. Lo hago a un lado y salgo del cuarto, caminando con zancadas largas y fuertes por el pasillo... No puedo creer que me interrogue por algo tan simple y en realidad, podría no haberme molestado, después de todo solo era un pregunta, pero lo dijo con tal desconfianza que por un momento me pareció que esperara que yo confesara algo.

—Tigresa, espera... No quise decir eso—.

Lo escucho correr detrás de mi y una cantarina risita me dice que tiene a Lía en sus brazos.

—¡Claro que quisiste!— Replico.

—Pero... ¡Pero no así!... Yo solo...

—¡Tu solo ¿Qué?!—.

Me detengo en seco, con los brazos en jarra, y volteo. Po casi choca conmigo, pero logra detenerse a tiempo... Sus ojos evitan los míos. Echa atrás la cabeza y sujeta firmemente a Lía contra su pecho, como si quisiera alejarla de mi. Tartamudea palabras sueltas, que no llegan a formar ni una frase, y cuando arrugo el entrecejo, Po traga grueso.

—Ti... Tigresa... Solo...— Se detiene. Entonces, toma una bocanada de aire y un poco mas seguro, continua: —Solo quería saber—.

Lo miro, molesta, y sin decir nada, volteo y continuo caminando. Necesito golpear algo y prefiero que sea un muñeco antes que mi inseguro y desconfiado esposo.

Po me sigue todo el camino, balbuceando excusa tras excusa, pero lo ignoro. Llego al salón de entrenamientos y sin molestar en si las bisagras se rompen o no, abro la puerta de un azote. La hubiera cerrado de igual manera, pero a tiempo recuerdo que Po está tiene a Lía en sus brazos... ¡Claro! Lleva a la bebé, así no puedo golpearte. Tramposo cobarde.

—¡Espera, Tigresa!—.

Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla detienen su entrenamiento y voltean a ver, curiosos, al oír gritar a Po. Los ignoro, a todos, y continuo camino a los muñecos de madera.

—¡Hablo enserio, Po! ¡Déjame en paz!—.

De un salto, entro en los muñecos y a medida que los voy golpeando, se activa el circuito de movimiento... Uno al frente, esquivo otro a mi derecha, golpeo el de la izquierda y me agacho para esquivar el golpe del muñeco detrás mío, para luego tirarlo con un barrido.

—¡Tigresa, estas exagerando las cosas!—.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que inicio todo?!—.

—¡¿Y es que acaso no puedo preguntar?!— Grita, elevando la voz mucho mas que yo. Lía comienza a llorar —¡¿O qué?! ¡¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo y es por eso que estas tan alterada?!—.

Sus palabras me duelen, pero no por su desconfianza, sino porque por un momento, me parece que habla de lo que pasó hace veinte años y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable... ¡Por todos los dioses! Po tiene razón. De una manera u otra, lo estoy engañando.

Prefiero no contestar y continuo golpeando los muñecos, cada vez con mas fuerza, aunque con menos agilidad. Siento mis brazos pesados y en mas de una ocasión, alguna de las partes móviles casi consigue golpearme. Escucho a Po llamarme, decir que hablemos con calma y también los llantos de Lía. Pero quiero ignorarlos, quiero ignorar todo y por un momento, olvidarme de...

—¡Tigresa, cuidado!—.

...La voz de Po se oye lejana y ante de que voltee, un punzante dolor se expande desde mi nuca hasta la cabeza y me impulsa hacia delante, tirándome de boca al suelo...

Todo está borroso y las voces de los demás se oyen lejanas, como en un sueño, todos ellos pronunciando mi nombre. Y luego... Nada.

* * *

><p><em>Salí del baño, con el pelaje húmedo y una toalla firmemente aferrada alrededor de mi torso, y me dirigí hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones... Había entrenado durante todo el día, cruzando una y otra vez el circuito, golpeando algunos arboles en el bosque. Sola. Tal vez no era el entrenamiento lo que me hubo agotado, sino el haberlo hecho sola.<em>

_Se volvía aburrido cuando él no estaba ahí, corrigiendo mi postura y ayudándome a realizar cualquiera golpe, siempre con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro._

_Me preguntaba a donde pudo haber ido. Cuando desperté esta mañana, él no estaba. Solo había una nota en mi mesita de noche, en donde decía que había bajado al valle. Pero Tai Lung ni a propósito tardaría tanto en volver._

_En fin, supongo que fue a otro lado. La idea me molesta. Ya verá cuando vuelva, no se salvará de esta... Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento es remplazado por curiosidad, cuando al girar en el pasillo camino a mi cuarto, siento algo suave hacer cosquillas en la planta de mi pie descalzo._

_Al bajar la mirada, me encuentro con lo que parecen pétalos de alguna flor. Están regados por todo el pasillo y forman un camino hasta mi cuarto... El corazón se me acelera y una tonta risita escapa de mis labios, como si no creyera lo que veo. De puntitas de pie, sigo caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación y entrar._

_Esto es tan... Lindo. El suave aroma a incienso se mezcla con el perfume de las flores de cerezo, las velas encendidas estaban esparcidas de manera decorativa por el lugar, iluminando lo escasamente necesario, y en mi cama, junto a una hermosa flor de cerezo, hay una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, con mi nombre escrita en ella._

_Sonrío mientras camino hacia mi cama. Me sujeto la toalla con la mano izquierda y con la derecha, recojo la carta..._

_**Tus ojos me hipnotizaron, tus caricias me sedujeron, tus labios me hechizaron... Y fuiste tu, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, que me enamoraste. Capturaste mi corazón y lograste grabar a fuego tu nombre en él. Poco a poco, pedacito a pedacito, te instalaste hasta ocuparlo por completo.**_

_**Ahora, ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. No puedo imaginar dormir solo en mi cama, ni despertar sin ti en mis brazos. Ni siquiera sé como viví tanto tiempo ocultándolo, negando este sentimiento solo por temor a ser débil... Aunque lo cierto es que te lastimé, algo que jamás me lo voy a perdonar, y no espero que tu lo hagas. Pero si que puedas mirar mis ojos y ver mi alma, ver cuanto lo siento y cuan arrepentido estoy.**_

_**Quiero que esta noche, sepas cuando significas para mí, que tu valor es mayor al de mi vida.**_

_**Te diría te amo, pero las palabras se quedan cortas. No definen el sentimiento que despertaste en mi, no alcanzan para encerrar un significado tan grande... Pero lo diré igual, solo para ver aquella hermosa sonrisa curvar tus labios. Solo para sentir tus mejillas ruborizarse bajo mi mano y ver tus ojos iluminarse con aquel brillo especial, lleno de inocencia y ternura. **_

_**Te amo.**_

_**No en pasado, ni presente, ni futuro. Ni siquiera un 'por siempre'. Solo te amo, sin tiempo que pueda definirlo, ni siquiera el infinito. **_

_**Solo... Te amo**_

_...Mientras leo, lo escucho entrar al cuarto y pararse tras de mi. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, y suben hasta mi abdomen. Besa mi cuello y me recuerdo mentalmente no ronronear cuando sus dientes raspan la piel de mi hombro, enviando un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo._

—_¿Que crees que haces?—._

_Ladeo la cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuello, y esbozo una burlona sonrisa._

—_Besando a mi novia— Contesta, seguro y confiado._

_Lo escucho reír y su respiración choca contra la sensible piel en la unión de mi hombro con mi cuello, erizándome los pelos de la nuca._

—_¿Acaso te di permiso?—._

—_¿Necesito uno?—._

_Su voz es burlona, casi incrédula. A veces, su arrogancia es tal que dan ganas de patearlo, pero sé que no lo hace de malas, sino mas bien jugando._

_Sonrío. Dejo la carta de vuelta en la cama y me sujeto de sus brazos, que me abrazan por la cintura. Sus labios siguen su recorrido, bajan por mi cuello, hasta mi hombro, y un largo suspiro escapa de mis labios cuando los siento posarse en mi nuca y luego deslizarse a mi espalda, besando la piel que la toalla no alcanza a cubrir._

_Se siente tan bien, como miles de cosquilleos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Pero la realidad golpea con fuerza en mi, como un balde de agua fría, y me devuelve un poco de la cordura perdida._

—_Espera, Tai— Mi voz es baja y él no parece oírme —Tai... Tai Lung, detente—._

_Obedece y se detiene. Me gira en sus brazos, colocándome de frente a él, e inmediatamente agacho la cabeza al sentir el rubor cubrir mis mejillas y cuando lo miro, lo hago por debajo de mis pestañas._

—_Lo siento— Dice —No era mi intención asustarte, ni incomodarte—._

—_Es solo...— Me siento una tonta, tratando de dar explicaciones ridículas —Tengo miedo—._

_Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, sujeta mi mentón y me hace inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza, obligándome a levantar la mirada y verlo. No luce enfadado, ni decepcionado. Me mira con ternura y su sonrisa es cálida y amable._

—_Es normal. Es tu primera vez— Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar. Ay, no, que se detenga por favor —Y no voy a obligarte si no quieres—._

—_Tai, yo..._

—_Ven—._

_Con una tierna sonrisa, sujeta mis manos entre las suyas y retrocede hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, sentándome en su regazo. _

_No parece ni siquiera un poquito molesto, sino que esta incluso mas sonriente que hace unos minutos._

_Sus brazos me rodean, acunándome contra su pecho, y se inclina para besarme. No dudo en corresponderle, moviendo torpemente mis labios sobre los suyos, y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos... Entonces, siento su mano acariciar mi oreja derecha y cuando me doy cuenta, me ha puesto la flor de cerezo que hacia unos minutos estaba en la cama junto a la carta._

—_Eres mi bebé, mi niña, mi chica...— Sonríe, con sus labios rozando los míos —Mi mujer— Dice y me regala un ligero beso —No me importa si es esta noche, mañana o si te tardas años en confiar lo suficiente en mi, ni siquiera si jamás lo haces. Te amo, como un hombre puede amar a su mujer, por mas que solo sea de palabra. Te amo—._

_Siento mi corazón acelerarse y aunque el rubor de mis mejillas ya es constante, levanto la mirada para ver esos ambarinos ojos, llenos de amor... Es sincero, me ama. ¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué negarle algo que, sinceramente, yo también deseo? Lo amo y se que jamás voy a amar a nadie como a él._

_Sonrío y sin contestar, me enderezo sobre su regazo, con las rodillas en la cama cada lado de él. Me mira, sorprendido, pero yo solo ensancho mi sonrisa y me agacho para besarlo... Mis manos sobre sus hombros y las suyas en mis caderas. Se arrastra en la cama, subiendo en esta, aún conmigo en su regazo, y poco a poco sus manos suben hasta llegar al nudo de la toalla, justo entre mis pechos._

_Jadeando por la falta de aire, ambos cortamos el beso, aunque permanecemos con las frentes unidas._

—_¿Puedo?— Pregunta._

_Sonrío y coloca mis manos sobre las suyas, moviendo mis dedos sobre los suyos de tal manera que le ayudo a deshacer el nudo de la toalla._

—_No necesitas mi permiso—._

_Y con un ligero movimiento, estoy desnuda ante él..._

* * *

><p>Los parpados me pesan, impidiendo que abra los ojos, y un punzante dolor se extiende por toda la parte posterior de mi cabeza... Arrugo el entrecejo y cuando quiero moverme, algo me cubre el cuerpo. Una manta. Entonces, recuerdo la discusión con Po, el muñeco de madera golpeándome, y luego la sensación de sueño. Supongo que me he desmayado.<p>

Sin embargo, también recuerdo aquella noche y un nuevo dolor punzante me tortura la cabeza cuando quiero apartar las imágenes.

—Oh, ya despertaste—.

La voz de Víbora me obliga a abrir los ojos y cuando lo hago, veo a la reptil junto a mi cama, sosteniendo un paño húmedo.

La miro, confundida, y con algo de esfuerzo, me enderezo en mi cama, ignorando el punzante dolor de cabeza.

—¿Que... Que sucedió?—.

Ella sonríe, con aquella sonrisa maternal que nos dedica a todos, y deja el paño en la mesita de noche, para luego sujetarme del hombro con su cola y empujarme hasta que me vuelvo a recostar.

—Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza— Dice, mientras acomoda la sabana —Muévete con cuidado. Es posible que te duela y puedas marearte—.

—¿Y Po?—.

No se si debería preguntar o no, aunque por su mueca torcida creo que hubiera sido mejor callar.

—No estaba muy contento— Contesta, evitando mi mirada —Te trajo aquí y luego de asegurarse de que estabas bien, dijo que bajaría al valle—.

—¿Y Lía?—.

—En su cuarto—.

—Bien—.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Tigresa?—.

Víbora me mira, expectante, y se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Esta bien— Contesto, reprimiendo un tono de voz cansino.

—¿Por qué discutían esta vez?—.

Ella repta hasta subir en la cama y se sienta/enrosca en frente de mi, observándome con aquella mirada expectante que muchas veces he llegado a odiar. Es como si te obligara a decir la verdad y si intentaras mentirle, ella ya lo sabría de ante mano.

Sin embargo, las ultimas palabras de su pregunta llaman mi atención y no puedo evitar arquear una ceja.

—¿Esta vez?— Inquiero, casi burlona —No creo que discutamos tanto como para usar el 'esta vez'—.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y sisea, molesta.

—No me cambies de tema—.

—¿Y que quieres que te diga?—.

—Para empezar ¿Por qué entraron gritando como dementes?—.

Y aunque su mirada es burlona, su tono de voz es mucho mas duro y da a entender que no está jugando.

En fin, suspiro y no me queda otra que contarle un poco... Ella me escucha, atenta, y asiente cuando es necesario. Le explico un poco, solo lo necesario, sobre la actitud de Po esta mañana y la pequeña discusión antes de llegar al salón de entrenamiento. Víbora no hace ningún comentario, ni siquiera parece que este de acuerdo con alguno de los dos. Tan solo escucha y cuando termino, se toma su tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

Admito que se siente bien hablarlo con alguien.

—Esto es ridículo— Dice finalmente, con el entrecejo arrugado —¿Todo ese escandalo por un tonta pregunta?—.

—No era una tonta pregunta, Víbora—.

—Tigresa, le hubieras contestado la verdad y te hubieras ahorrado todo el numerito—.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ahora ella?!... Arrugo el entrecejo y le dedico una de esas miradas que asustan a los chicos, aunque es obvio que en ella no funciona.

—¡Es que no entiendes! No era un simple pregunta. Era como si creyera que le estaba ocultando algo—.

—¿Y acaso es así?—.

La pregunta ofende.

—Claro que...

—¿Entonces, por qué estabas tan alterada?—.

Su pregunta no solo me interrumpe, sino que logra callarme. Su mirada se vuelve algo altiva y su sonrisa satisfecha consigo misma, clara señal de que ha ganado la discusión.

¿Y ahora que le contesto?... No estaba alterada porque le ocultara algo a Po, sino porque me hizo recordar a Tai Lung y por un momento, pensé que lo que él reclamaba era que le dijera eso. Sin embargo, es algo que pasó hace muchos años y se supone que ya no tiene importancia.

¿O si?... ¡No! Por supuesto que no la tiene.

—Tigresa ¿Que ocultas?—.

La voz de Víbora es suave, casi maternal.

—Nada—.

—Se que mientes— Replica —Vamos, soy tu amiga. ¡Olvídate de Po!... Guardaré el secreto y no te juzgaré, no importa que tan malo sea—.

La miro y arqueo una ceja. ¿Acaso está insinuando que yo...? Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir algo, el llanto de Lía se escucha desde el otro e interrumpe en la conversación.

Le dirijo una mirada de disculpa y me encojo de hombros, a lo que ella contesta rodando los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza, me indica que vaya... Salimos juntas del cuarto. Víbora, llevando el paño húmedo consigo, se dirige a la cocina y yo me quedo parada a medio pasillo, frente a la puerta de Lía, hasta que la voz de Víbora, mascullando algo sobre que esta conversación no ha terminado, deja de escucharse.

Con un suspiro de alivio, sujeto la puerta para abrirla, pero algo me detiene. La risa de Lía. De repente ha dejado de llorar y está riendo, incluso balbucea, como si jugara con alguien... Arrugo el entrecejo, extrañada, aun mas cuando un fuerte aroma llena el aire del lugar.

Es el mismo aroma familiar de los otros días, pero mas notorio. Un aroma a felino, bastante relajante he de admitir, y junto a este me llega el recuerdo de él. Imposible... No puede ser él... él no...

Entonces, de un brusco jalón, abro la puerta... Y todo lo demás parece derrumbarse a mis pies.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... Nos leemos en el próximo.<strong>


	8. Promesa

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa<strong>

Todo al mi alrededor parece detenerse, incluso el aire parece desaparecer, creando una especie de tiempo muerto, donde los únicos sonidos son el de mi jadeante respiración y la baja y ronca voz de él, que murmura algo que parece ser una canción de cuna...

Mi mano se cierra con tal fuerza y un ligero "crack" me indica que he roto el marco de la puerta. Esto debe ser una ilusión, una mala jugada de mi cabeza por el golpe que me he dado.

Él está ahí, parado junto a la cuna. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de pierna en pierna, meciendo el pequeño bultito que acuna en sus brazos, a quien parece estar murmurándole, y puedo ver en su rostro una ancha sonrisa de ensueño.

No parece quien pesé todos estos años. Se ve feliz, como el mismo joven que reía en aquel tipo, pero mi preocupación crece al ver que sostiene a Lía.

—Ta... Tai Lung...

Mi voz es débil y temblorosa, delatando el temor que siento. No por mí, por alguna razón no me siento en peligro, pero si por Lía.

Sin levantar la cabeza, dirige la mirada hacia mí y su ancha sonrisa se vuelve más torcida y perversa. Siempre odié esa sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminan, con aquel brillo que solo tenían al verme, dándole un aspecto casi inofensivo a su manera de mirar; tan cálida y amable, pero eso tan solo me pone más nerviosa...

Entonces, Lía ríe y estiras sus manitos hacia él, jugueteando con el pelaje de su pecho. Tai sonríe y baja nuevamente la mirada hacia ella. Lía se ve contenta, como si tuviera un juguete entre sus manos.

—Tu hija es muy linda— Escucho que murmura, sin mirarme —Se parece a ti, hace los mismos gestos que tu—.

No sé qué hacer y lo primero que se me ocurre, es acortar la distancia, avanzando a pasos lentos hacia él...

—Tai... Dámela— Pido, como si le hablara a un niño.

Él sonríe y acuna aún más a la bebé contra su pecho.

—Déjame tenerla un ratito más, por favor— Dice, mirándome con ojos suplicantes —No voy a hacerle daño, lo prometo—.

Y no sé porque, no sé si es que realmente me he vuelto loca y qué, pero no puedo evitar creerle. Se ve tan angustiado, tan sincero cuando lo dice, que tan solo pude asentir...

Igualmente me acerco a ellos y pongo una mano encima de Lía, con mi otro brazo por debajo de los de él, lista para quitársela ante cualquier intento de hacerle daño. Lo observó sonreírle, murmurando palabras juguetonas que hacen sonreír a Lía. Se ve tan inofensivo, tan humilde. Ella ríe, mientras sus manitos sujetan con fuerza los dedos de Tai, y sus tiernas carcajadas me recuerdan a las veces que la he oído reír sola en el cuarto.

Paso la mirada entre ambos ¿Que estoy haciendo? Debería quitarle a Lía y salir corriendo. Pero en vez de eso, me acerco más a él, dejando a Lía estrechada entre los dos, acunada en los brazos de ambos...

—Eras tú quien andaba por aquí ¿Cierto?— Pregunto.

Tai Lung exhala un suspiro, parece cansado y derrotado, a la vez que apoya su frente en la mía. No me aparto, debería, pero no quiero.

—Si— Susurra.

—¿Cómo escapaste?—.

—No quieres saberlo—.

Entiendo a qué se refiere, su tono de voz grabe y severa lo dice todo, y realmente no me sorprende. Pero al ver sus ojos, estos no muestran señal alguna de remordimiento...

No está orgulloso, pero tampoco se arrepiente.

—¿Hace cuánto te escapaste?— Cambio mi pregunta.

Pero él no contesta, tan solo levanta la mirada hacia mí, hacia mis ojos, y me observa. Como si yo ya supiera la respuesta.

Entonces, no sé por qué no lo supe antes... ¿Cuantos días les llevó la supuesta misión? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? La misma cantidad de días que a mí me tomó ir y volver de la prisión de Chorh-Gom, aquella única vez que fui a verlo. La conversación la noche anterior a que se fueran. Grulla preguntó si era posible que "Él se hubiera", cortando allí la oración, sin llegar a mencionar nombre alguno. Estaba hablando de Tai Lung. Ellos ya lo sabían, desde el principio lo supieron y entre todos se cubrieron para que yo no me enterara de nada.

Me vieron la cara... Incluso Po.

Sin embargo, no es aquello lo único en lo que pienso, e inmediatamente sujeto a Lía, apartándola de los brazos de Tai Lung. Ella protesta, con un bajo quejido, pero la presiono contra mi pecho, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, y la meso para que calle. Tai tan solo me observa y no hace nada para evitarlo, pero en cuanto retrocedo unos pasos, el avanza hacia mí, manteniendo la misma distancia...

Gruño, advirtiéndole que se aleje. Que tenga a Lía en mis brazos no significa que no pueda darle un golpe.

—Tú fuiste quien entró a este cuarto ¿Cierto?—.

—Yo... No sabía que era el de Lía—.

—Tu entraste en mi cuarto, también ¡Mientras dormía!... Esperaste a que todos los demás se fueran, a que Po no estuviera, y te metiste a mi cuarto sin mi consentimiento—.

Aquella caricia, aquellos pasos. ¡Esa flor y la nota! Fue él...

Tai Lung me observa. Sus ojos han perdido ese brillo de hacía unos segundos, ya no son amables y cálidos, y su sonrisa se ha esfumado. Avanza un paso y estira una mano hacia mi rostro, mirándome con ojos suplicantes, pero gruño y muestro los dientes...

¡Ahg! Odio hacer ese gesto, pero es por instinto. ¡No quiero que me toque!

—Solo quería verte— Se excusa —Te extrañé, Tigresa... Te amo ¿Tienes idea lo que sentí al enterarme que te ibas a casa? ¡Con el panda! ¡¿Tienes idea lo que se sintió oír que tendrías un hijo con el mismo panda asqueroso?!—.

—¡¿Y tú tienes idea lo que yo sentí cuando me abandonaste aquella noche?! ¡¿Lo que duele saber que preferiste tu estúpido título por sobre de mí, a quien tantos juraste que amabas?!.. ¡Si alguien aquí lastimo al otro, eres tú!—.

Mi corazón galopa contra mi pecho y mi respiración se vuelve superficial, siendo jadeas irregulares.

Si aquella noche no le grité esto, no sé por qué fue. Tal vez lo amaba demasiado como para reclamarle. Y por más que lo niegue, que ya no sea lo mismo o que realmente me odie por ello, aún lo amo. Pero ¿Que él venga a decirme que lo herí? ¡Eso nunca! Fui yo quien se mantuvo fiel a él, quien vivió años con una pequeña esperanza dentro, por más fantasiosa e irreal que fuera. Yo fui quien lo dio todo por él, le prometí todo, pero fue él quien no supo cuidar eso. Fue él quien se encargó de tirar a la basura todo los momentos que pasamos juntos...

De repente, un tenso silencio llena el ambiente y nos enfrascamos en una lucha por quien sostiene la mirada del otro por más tiempo. Incluso Lía, con el rostro oculto en mi cuello, parece comprender la situación y se mantiene callada.

—Lo lamento—.

¿Lo lamenta? ¡¿Lo lamenta?!... No puedo si no reír por ello, una carcajada sarcástica y llena de burla.

—Tu no lamentas nada— Respondo, con aquel tono de "Vete al demonio" con el que solía hablarle cuando éramos niños —Tu lo único que lamentas es no poder llenarte el ego con un estúpido título—.

No espero que mis palabras le afecten, ni que le cambiara aquel semblante inexpresivo. Es obvio que no le importo, que lo único a lo que ha venido es a hacer daño...

Entonces, todo pasa tan rápido que apenas si pueda reaccionar. En un segundo, me encuentro parada frente a él y al siguiente, siento mis espalda impactar duramente contra la pared. El golpe duele, pero no lo suficiente, y sosteniendo a Lía únicamente con mi brazo izquierdo, intento propinarle a Tai Lung un golpe en el rostro con mi puño derecho. Pero él no tiene dificultades en sostener mi muñeca y detener el golpe, doblando mi brazo por detrás de mi espalda...

EL agarre no es doloroso, ni siquiera parece intentar hacerme daño, pero su cuerpo me acorrala contra la pared y es incómodo. Quiero liberarme.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez tengas razón— Murmura, con su rostro a milímetros del mío —Tal vez, no tener ese título es lo que más me duele—.

Lía emite bajos sollozos, quejándose por la falta de espacio, pero no puedo hacer más que mecerla y presionarla aún más contra mi pecho.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?— Pregunto.

—A ti—.

—¡Eres un... !

—Ven a verme, en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos—.

Su frase interrumpe mi sarta de insultos y me deja congelada en mi lugar... ¿Que pretende?

—No— Es todo lo que puedo responder.

—¿Por qué?—.

Su voz es suave, casi juguetona, pero eso no me importa. Me retuerzo en el agarre, hasta conseguir soltarme y lo empujo para que retroceda...

No creo tener fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a moverse, mucho menos con un solo brazos, pero él no pone resistencia alguna y se aleja.

—No iré a ningún lugar donde tú estés. Te quiero lejos de mí— Nunca fui buena mintiéndole, pero espero que esta vez funcione —Te odio, por todo el dolor que me has causado... Tú ya no eres de aquí, ya no eres mi hermano, mi amigo, no eres nada. Menos que nada—.

El me observa, serio y calma, mira fijamente mis ojos y siento mis rodillas temblar al no verme capaz de apartar la mirada...

¡Agh! Maldito. ¿Cómo puede, después de tantos años, seguir provocando lo mismo en mí? Mi respiración se acelera, igual mi corazón, y los pelos de mi nuca se erizan. Sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes, causan estragos en mí y él lo sabe, porque tan solo segundo después, esboza una torcida y satisfecha sonrisa...

Entonces, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, sus manos están a cada lado de mi rostro y sus labios presionan suavemente los míos. No se mueven, no parece buscar una respuesta por mi parte, aunque cuando coloco mi bazo libre en su pecho para empujarlo, él no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Pongo resistencia. El mueve sus labios, pero yo me niego a separar los míos.

No debo. Una parte de mi quiere besarlo, sentir otra vez aquel cosquilleo en mi piel, aquel escalofrió en mi columna, pero la parte aun cuerda de mi mente no deja de recordarme que no es correcto y como otro recordatorio más, la argolla de matrimonio pesa toneladas en mi mano izquierda.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasan y mi brazo izquierdo, aun en el pecho de él, se va debilitando hasta caer como un peso muerto al costado de mi cuerpo. Las manos de Tai se deslizan desde los costados de mi rostro hasta mi cuello y la izquierda baja un poco más por mi hombro derecho, acariciando mi brazo, hasta posarse posesivamente en mi cadera y apegar mi cuerpo al suyo...

Un beso tierno, suave y lento, de aquellos que buscan ser apasionados pero dulces a la vez. Y lo consigue. Siento mi piernas temblar y mi corazón latir desbocado, en parte de emoción y en parte por la adrenalina de hacer algo indebido.

Finalmente la falta de aire nos separa, con nuestras frentes unidas y respiraciones jadeantes. Deposita un ligero beso en la comisura de mis labios, otro en mi nariz, besa ambas mejillas y volver a besar mis labios, mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior...

Tal vez esté algo aturdida, pero recuerdo perfectamente que la última vez que lo vi, en la prisión de Chorh-Gom, también le besé el rostro de aquella manera.

—Ven esta noche, por favor— Vuelve a pedir.

Aun con mi frente pegada a la de él, con un de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra acunando mi rostro, vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

Lía se retuerce en mis brazos, emitiendo una tierna y sonora carcajada, llamando nuestra atención. Se gira y estira sus bracitos hacia Tai, que con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, quita la mano de mi cadera y le acaricia juguetonamente la cabeza a la cachorra.

—Lleva a Lía, si eso te da más confianza. No me importa— Dice.

—No puedo—.

—¿Por qué no?—.

Pero ni respondo, tan solo le dirijo una severa mirada ¡¿Es que no le parece demasiado malo esto?! ¡Lo acabo de besar! ¡Acabo de dejar que me besara!

Si dijera que me arrepiento, que el estómago se me revuelve de remordimiento, estaría mintiendo. Pero eso no quita que no esté al tanto de que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, encerrada en el cuarto de mi hija de tres meses, que por cierto parece estar muy encariñada con el felino, junto a alguien que se ha fugado de prisión y es buscado por quien-sabe-cuantos...

Porque no creo que Shifu quede de brazos cruzados al saber que Tai Lung anda suelto.

—No te asustes, enana, nadie se va a enterar— Sonríe, altanero como el mismo, y deposita un ligero beso en mis labios —Es... Nuestro secreto ¿Recuerdas?—.

Y la simple mención de aquellas dos palabras provoca un estremecimiento que recorre mi espalda y eriza cada poro de mi piel...

_Nuestro secreto_... Yo solía llamarnos así, cuando él preguntaba qué éramos. ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Solo dos personas que se amaban? Tai Lung ponía mil y un opciones, para cada gusto que pudiera existir, pero yo solía calarlo con un beso y responder aquellas dos palabras, tan simples pero llenas de significado para nosotros.

Lo miro, no sé si enojada o divertida por el recuerdo, pero lo miro.

—Esto es distinto— Replico, seria —No puedo ir. Punto. Ya demasiado daño le estoy haciendo a Po, demasiado le he mentido ya, solo por ocultar... Nuestro secreto—.

Sus ojos se endurecen y parecen dolidos al oírme pronunciar el nombre de Po.

—¿Enserio amas al panda?—.

Que pregunta más estúpida...

—Estoy casada con él, Tai. Tenemos una hija—.

Y como si Lía supiera que es a ella a quien nombran, balbucea animadamente para hacerse notar.

—Y también le eres infiel— Responde Tai, casi burlándose.

Arrugo el entrecejo y gruño.

—Eso... No es...

—Bésame una vez más y será oficial—.

—¡Hijo de...!

Y sus labios sobre los míos me callan... Desgraciado. Inmediatamente, llevo mi mano libre hasta su pecho y lo empujo, obligándole a apartarse. Aunque no tiene caso, ya me ha besado ¿De qué serviría apartarlo ahora?

—Tigresa, solo quiero que hablemos—.

—¡Pues habla ahora!—.

—Ahora no puedo...

Y con un movimiento de cabeza, señala hacia la puerta aún abierta...

Los pasos de alguien se acercan por el pasillo, rápidos y pesados, seguidos por el serpentear de Víbora al reptar. Le dirijo una asustada mirada a Tai, no sé si por saber que nos verán aquí o porque si lo ven no dudarán en atacarlo, no creo que sea correcto que esté libre, pero no quiero que lo vuelvan a llevar a aquella prisión, al menos no ahora. Sin embargo, los ambarinos ojos de él brillan con oscura diversión y ciertos aires a desafío...

Sé lo que está pensando y con el entrecejo arrugado, le dirijo una severa mirada, por no decir que preocupada.

—Vete— Susurro —Por esta vez, vete—.

—¿Vendrás?—.

Los pasos se acercan y cada vez, estoy más nerviosa. Asiento, solo por darle la respuesta que quiere.

—Sí, pero ya vete—.

—Promételo—.

—¡Agh!... Bien, lo prometo—.

Tai Lung sonríe, una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha, y se inclina para besar mis labios. Un beso ligero, casto, tan solo un mero rose, pero que me deja helada en mi lugar mientras lo observo escabullirse por la ventana...

Po, acompañada por Víbora, entra al cuarto preguntando por cómo me encuentro. Pero apenas si puedo responder monosílabos o palabras sueltas, aún con la vista fija en la ventana. ¿Pero en qué me he metido?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, antes de que se apresuren a los comentarios, solo quiero decirles que la historia va tal y como la planee desde que comencé a escribirla… No haré cambios, esta es la trama y lo que pase, o no pase, con Po es algo de lo que se enteraran más adelante… <strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, o por los menos les haya enojado o producido algún sentimiento contradictorio (xD)… Cualquier opinión, critica, pregunta o queja (Sin llegar a insultar) será bienvenida en un Review... xD**


	9. Decisiones

**Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer este capitulo, el cual intenté hacer un poco mas largo que los anteriores, quisiera responder a un review que realmente me llamó mucho la atención… **

"_**Naaaaa pareja tai lung y tigresa apesta ya todo esta predicho y se sabe como quedara al final ojala po sea quien se burle de tigresa por infiel**_**"**

**Dime, niño, niña o lo que seas, para empezar ni siquiera deberías haberlo leído si no te gustaba esta pareja y antes de que salgas con tu "¡Pero dice PoxTigress" te recuerdo que al principio está bien clarito que esta es la continuación de una historia "TaixTigress" ¿Qué esperabas? ¡El nombre lo dice todo! Y no te respondo esto porque me importe tu "sincera" opinión (Eres uno entre muchos) solo porque me parece una falta de respeto tu manera de referirte a esta pareja… ¿Apesta? ¿Acaso has olido algo mientras leías? Porque yo no ¿Todo está predicho? Pues ¿Sabes qué? Si, mi final es muy predecible, ya nadie se sorprende que sea una trampa de Po y Tai Lung para quedarse con Lía y tener su matrimonio igualitario..**

**En fin, no lo digo con fines de ofenderte. Si tu quisiste dar tu opinión, muy bien, pero yo también quiero dar la mía. Te lo hubiera dicho por PM, pero como no tienes cuenta… Ni modo. **

**¡Y en otras noticias! No tengo nada mas para decir, así que espero que disfruten el cap.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Es Propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones<strong>

Po se quedó en el cuarto con Lía, ambos acompañados por Víbora, y yo me fui de ahí apenas se presentó la oportunidad...

El corazón aún me galopaba dolorosamente y no puedo dejar de jadear cada vez que intento tomar aire. Mis pulmones comienzan a arder, exigiendo más de lo que momentáneamente yo misma puedo. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Con calma, no te alteres_. Parece ser inútil y por un momento, la falta de aire me marea y necesito detenerme para no caer. El piso se mueve, las piernas me tiemblan y la cabeza me da vueltas, con las palabras de Tai Lung aún sonando como en mi mente, pero me sostengo de la pared y a pasitos pequeños, logro avanzar por el pasillo que lleva a la cocina.

Necesito agua, o lo que sea con lo que logre pasar el nudo de mi garganta.

Sin embargo, cuando estoy por llegar a las puertas, mis piernas se vuelven de goma y junto a un audible sollozo contenido, caigo de rodillas...

—¿Tigresa?

La voz es lejana, algo distorsionada, y todo lo que veo con la vista nublada son unas piernas flacas y largas: Grulla.

—Tigresa ¿Estas bien? —Pregunta, a la vez que sujeta mi brazo derecho y se lo pasa por encima de los hombros.

No puedo hablar, así que me limito a negar con la cabeza, mientras el ave me ayuda a levantar y me deja apoyarme en él para caminar hasta la silla más cercana y sentarme. Me indica un ejercicio de respiración, inhalando lento y exhalando de a poco, y me dice (Creo que incluso me ordena) que apoye los codos en mis rodillas y me sostenga por un momento la cabeza. Ya no duele tanto, pero se sigue sintiendo tan pesada como hacía unos segundos...

Poco a poco, logro tranquilizar un poco mi respiración. Pero no me dura demasiado. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel y cada vez que la imagen de Tai Lung vuelve a mi mente, comienzo a jadear y el nudo se ciñe con fuerza en mi garganta.

Antes solía tener estos ataques, durante los primeros años sin Tai Lung. Aunque nunca fue tan fuerte, solía calmarme en unos pocos minutos.

—Ten. Bebe.

Me pasa un vaso, supongo que de agua, y sin siquiera mirar a Grulla, se lo recibo y apuro un trago largo...

¡Puaj! ¡No era agua! Es un líquido amargo, bastante asqueroso, y por poco no lo voto de vuelta en el vaso. Miro a Grulla, con el entrecejo arrugado, pero él solo ríe y me repite que lo beba. Obedezco, aunque arrugando la nariz por el asco.

—¿Qué es eso? —No sé si realmente quiero saber.

Sonríe. Me quita el vaso semivacío y lo deja en la mesa.

—Para los nervios. Bebiste lo mismo cuando estabas embarazada ¿Recuerdas?

—Cierto.

Claro, si por ese asqueroso liquido me entere que estaba embarazada. Aún recuerdo que lo bebí pensando que era agua, tal como ahora, y aunque lo tragué, no pude evitar vomitarlo luego en los pies de ave. Valla trato que recibe el enfermero del equipo. Debería pedirle perdón por eso. Algún día.

Aquel recuerdo me distrae por unos minutos y cuando vuelvo a pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, ya puedo respirar con normalidad y el nudo se ha ido. Tal vez esa cosa para los nervios realmente sirve.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunta Grulla.

Le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa y asiento.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Si gira hacia la alacena. Saca un vaso y se vuelve hacia la mesada, de donde toma una jarra y vacía su contenido en el vaso, el cual me entrega junto a una burlona sonrisa.

—Esta vez, si es agua.

No contesto. Le dirijo una agradecida mirada y recibo el vaso. El líquido fresco alivia un poco el calor de mi garganta y no tardó mucho en acabarlo.

—¿Te he dicho que detesto tus remedios caseros?

Vuelve a reír.

—Yo también, de niño. —Admite. —Pero son efectivos.

—Y asquerosos.

—Wou.

—¿Qué?

—Actúas como una niña. Es raro.

Lo miro y mis mejillas arden al percatarme de que es cierto. Agacho un poco la cabeza, fijando la vista en la mesa, y carraspeo un poco para tranquilizarme, mientras hago girar en vaso ya vacío en mi mano, solo para distraerme con algo. Tiene razón, esto es raro. Es como si los nervios se hubieran ido solo para dar paso a una cálida sensación en el pecho. Como la emoción luego del susto, siento mi corazón latir con fuerza y de repente solo quiero reír a carcajadas, pero logro contenerme a tiempo.

No sé si reír de nervios, o tal vez de felicidad. Solo quiero reír. ¡Tai Lung está libre! Sé que muchos lo ven como algo malo, sé que muchos temen lo que pueda hacer, pero yo no. Por alguna loca razón, no me da miedo lo que pueda pasar, o cómo reaccionará él. Sé que no hará nada malo, al menos por ahora, sino no me hubiera dicho para vernos esta noche. Aunque también sé que algo planea y que no debo sacarme eso de la mente. Pero por el momento, solo puedo pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir y de lo irreal de la situación.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa y aun con la mirada de Grulla fija en mí, me enderezo en la silla. No me molesta la mirada de "¿Acaso de drogaste?" que me dirige el ave, no me molesta el tono de voz con el que me pregunta si me encuentro bien. Nada puede molestarme en este momento, de eso estoy segura. Aunque unos minutos después, Grulla sigue mirándome y un tic nervioso sacude mi pierna derecha.

Bueno, tal vez eso si pueda molestarme.

—¿Q... Que sucede?

Grulla entrecierra los ojos, me escudriña con la mirada, y por alguna razón, no puedo evitar apartar los ojos. ¿Que pretende? Finalmente, aparta la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Donde esta Po, Tigresa?

Su tono de voz es más severo de lo usual y pronuncia mi nombre con cierto recelo. Bien, esto no pinta nada bien.

—Eeeemm... Con Lía, en el cuarto.

—Pasé por ahí hace unos minutos. —Dice, con voz monótona e inexpresiva —No recuerdo haber visto a Po.

Y es como si alguien me hubiera echado un balde de agua fría encima.

Otra vez, mi respiración de dificulta un poco y el corazón se me acelera, mientras poso la mirada en el severo semblante del ave. No habrá visto... ¿O sí? No, es imposible. ¡No había nadie más! Lo habría oído, no solo yo, Tai Lung también lo habría oído. Él no me hubiera besado si alguien hubiera estado tan cerca como para vernos. O eso quiero creer. _¿Y si solo me besó porque alguien nos estaba espiando?_ La posibilidad me revuelve el estómago, así como también me hace sentir una completa estúpida, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso.

El semblante de Grulla sigue siendo severo y no revela nada. Me recuerda a aquella vez que accidentalmente romí el pincel favorito de él y la gélida mirada que me dirigió por semanas. Pero esto es distinto, es mucho más grave que un simple pincel, y no necesito que me conteste para saber la respuesta a mis interrogantes: Lo sabe, lo sabe y ha visto todo.

—Grulla...

—Son tus asuntos, Tigresa. —Me interrumpe, alzando un ala en el aire para que calle. —Pero no solo estas traicionando a Po, sino a todo el palacio, protegiendo a ese asesino.

No debería echar más leña al fuego, pero no puedo evitar mirarle mal al referirse a Tai Lung de aquella manera.

—¡No se te ocurra...!

—¿Que no se me ocurra qué? ¿Decirte la verdad en tu cara? —Y me vuelve a interrumpir. ¡Ahg! No sé si estoy más molesta con él o conmigo misma. —Creo que eso es lo que te falta, Tigresa. Que alguien te diga la verdad de las cosas. Porque desde que estoy aquí, nadie replica a la palabra de la gran Maestra Tigresa... —Su voz es burlona, irónica. Entontes, sonríe y emite una risa nasal. —Valla Maestra. Muy recta y disciplinada.

El sarcasmo de su voz me enfurece, realmente me ofende, pero saber que tiene razón me deja helada en la silla. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo ha visto todo, de seguro también ha oído algo.

Grulla no dice nada más y se va, pisando fuerte y caminando rápido. Por un momento, me planteo el seguirlo, pero ya sería humillarme más de lo que ya lo he hecho por mí misma. ¿Le ira a decir a alguien más? No sé, y la duda me atormenta, pero si le voy por detrás de él para darle un explicación, tan solo me estaría involucrando más de lo que supuestamente estoy. Además, es a Po a quien le debo las explicaciones, no a él. Es a Po a quien debo rendirle cuentas...

Pero luego. Ahora, toda la felicidad que tenía hacia unos segundos se ha esfumado y otra vez, me siento al borde de la asfixia. Estúpidos ataques de nervios.

* * *

><p>Intento fingir que no me pasa nada. Intento aparentar algo de tranquilidad, mostrarme segura ante los demás. Pero la acusatoria mirada de Grulla no me deja en paz.<p>

No ha mencionado nada, de lo contrario ya se habría armado la del siglo en este lugar y valla alguien a saber qué habría pasado. Pero no puedo ni mirar a Po a la cara y cuando él me sujeta la mano por debajo de la mesa, tal como suele hacer casi siempre, apenas si estoy unos tres segundos antes de apartarla. Claro que el me dirige una interrogante mirada, pero la esquivo y me centro en el plato aún lleno con la sopa de fideos que está frente a mí.

No tengo hambre. El estómago me duele. Pero me fuerzo a tomar los palillos y comer de a pequeños bocados.

—Dentro de unos días es el Día del Guerrero Dragón. —Comenta Víbora, alegre, con aquel brillo entusiasta ilutando sus ojos.

¡Carajos! Lo olvidé... Bien, otra señal de que debería abofetearme a mí misma.

—Cierto ¿Algún plan? —Inquiere Mantis, dirigiendo una picara mirada a Po.

Bicho pervertido.

Pero Po tan solo ríe, divertido por la insinuación que a juzgar por el rubor de sus mejillas, he comprendido. Estira un brazo y me lo coloca en los hombros, jalando suavemente de mí hacia él, mientras su otra mano se coloca sobre Lía, que duerme tranquilamente en mis brazos.

—Será el primer año que paso con mis dos princesas. —Murmura, alegre, y deposita un suave beso en mi frente.

Pero el contacto se me hace frío y despierta un mi la culpabilidad que estoy tratando de dejar a un lado. Las voces de Mono y Mantis se burlan de Po, Víbora emite algunos "Aaww" y regaña a los chicos por sus bromas, mientras Shifu exige algo de discreción en la mesa. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la mesa, en silencio, sé que Grulla me está observando y no me atrevo a devolverle la mirada.

No, no puedo con esto...

Me disculpo con todos y con la excusa de ir a acostar a Lía, me voy de la cocina. Aferro a la pequeña a mi pecho, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, y apresuro el paso hasta llegar a las barracas. Solo quiero estar sola, alejarme de todos y pensar de manera neutra. ¿A quién engaño? Eso es imposible. Estoy entre lo que quiero, la culpa y lo que es correcto.

No llevo a Lía a su cuarto, no quiero apartarla de mi lado, así que entro a mi habitación y me recuesto en la cama. Acomodo a Lía sobre mi abdomen, con la cabecita sobre mi pecho, y ella inmediatamente se acurruca cómodamente para seguir durmiendo. Por largos minutos, tal vez horas, me quedo mirando al techo, con la mente en blanco. Mis piernas flexionadas, mis pies juegan distraídamente con la sabana, mientras que mi mano sostiene a Lía sobre mi torso. Le acaricio la cabeza, entre las orejas, y la escucho ronronear entre sueños, mientras su cola se enrosca en mi brazo.

Recuerdo como Lía reía en brazos de Tai Lung y como parecía estar muy a gusto con él. Ella ya lo había visto antes, ya lo conocía, de lo contrario, habría comenzado a llorar apenas hubiera entrado yo al cuarto. En ningún momento pidió volver conmigo e incluso cuando la agarre, recuerdo que tuve que sujetarle para que dejara de estirarse en dirección a Tai Lung.

Aunque más raro fue ver a Tai tan cariñoso con un bebé. ¿Desde cuándo se lleva con los niños?

Por un momento, se me olvida el drama de mi cabeza y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa por la idea. Esta vez, dejo escapar suave carcajada que callé en la cocina. Presiono un poco a Lía contra mi pecho, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, y giro en la cama con ella en mis brazos...

Tal vez esto esté mal, tal vez no debería ocultarlo. Tal vez ni siquiera debí dejarlo escapar desde un principio. Pero ¿Qué más da? En su tiempo, ni siquiera debería haber hecho todo lo que hice. Tai y yo no debimos compartir lo que compartimos. _Eso_ está mal. Pero lo hicimos, a escondidas, sin que nadie se enterara. ¿Qué más da un pecado más? Por primera vez en años, no quiero pensar en si debo o no debo, en puedo o no puedo. Solo quiero preocuparme por mí, por lo que quiero, luego veré si valió la pena o no las consecuencias que aquella me acarree.

Peor es quedarse en la duda.

* * *

><p>Acostada con los ojos cerrados, estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse y luego cerrarse, indicando que alguien ha entrado.<p>

Me reincorporo sobre mi brazo derecho, el cual hace de almohada para Lía, y algo adormilada observo a Po caminar por el cuarto. Él me sonríe y murmura algo que no alcanzo a entender, pero que supongo que es algún saludo o esos adjetivos cursis que usa a veces. Se quita los pantalones, con las mejillas sonrojadas al notar que no me molesto en apartar la mirada, y se coloca otros que usualmente usa para dormir (Cuando no duerme desnudo, claro está).

Se acuesta detrás de mí y nos cubre a los tres con la sabana, para luego pasar un brazo por mi cintura y depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla. Se estira y también besa a Lía en la mejilla.

—No la dejaste en su cuna. —Murmura, con la mejilla sobre mi cabeza.

Reprimo un suspiro, no sé por qué, y observo la robusta mano de Po acariciar distraídamente el brazo de la cachorra.

—Quería tenerla conmigo. —Contesto, sin mirarlo. —No hará daño que se quede una noche.

Y no sé si es muy cierto eso, o solo no quiero estar completamente a solas con Po.

Pero por toda respuesta, escucho una risa juguetona de parte del panda y su aliento choca contra mi cuello, mientras que sus labios se deslizan por mi hombro.

—¿Y si la dejas dormir aquí mañana? —Sugiere.

Su mano se pasea por mi abdomen, trazando figuras imaginarias con la yema de sus dedos, y lentamente bajan hasta mi entre pierna y se desvía al interior de mi muslo derecho. Sujeta mi pierna y me jala hacia atrás, apegándome más a él...

Pero cada caricia se siente a nada. Distante y sin sentimiento. Sus labios me parecen fríos, como si fueran los de alguien más. Me digo que es ridículo. Es el mismo Po, el mismo que hasta hace unos días me hacía temblar con las caricias. Es el mismo panda con quien me case, a quien juré amar por siempre. A quien creí amar.

Sí, es el mismo. Pero no son las caricias que yo quiero. No son los labios que ansío.

—Lo siento, Po. Estoy cansada.

No se me ocurre otra excusa. Tampoco quiero hacerle sentir mal.

—¿Segura?

—Po...

—Está bien.

Exhala un suspiro, resignado, y detiene sus caricias. Pero no me suelta, continua con su brazo sobre mi cintura y me sostiene posesivamente contra él. Me aferro a Lía, aun de espaldas a Po, y me contengo de gruñirle.

Joder, panda. Solo suéltame. No puedo decirle eso.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? Lo que sea.

—No.

—Tigresa, sobre hoy... Lo lamento. No quise molestarte, mucho menos intentaba controlarte. No desconfió de ti. Es solo que...

—Está bien. —No quiero seguir oyendo eso. —No te preocupes. Debí haberte contestado desde un principio.

No puedo dejar que se eche la culpa, ni que se disculpe, cuando soy yo quien debería estar haciéndolo.

Murmura una respuesta que no alcanzo a oír bien y me estrecha aún más contra él, entrelazando sus piernas a las mías y escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello. Su brazo izquierdo se desliza por debajo de mi cabeza, haciéndome de almohada, y con su mano acuna junto a mí a Lía, mientras que su mano derecha permanece en mi abdomen.

No quiero que me abrace, no lo quiero tan cerca. Pero no puedo simplemente apartarlo. Si lo hiciera, Po pediría alguna explicación y simplemente no puedo dársela. Aún no. No estoy lista para afrontar su reacción, ni para herirlo de tal manera.

Aparto mi mano derecha de Lía y busco la de él, la que acaricia mi abdomen, para luego sujetársela. La llevo hasta mi rostro. Le beso la palma, el dorso, y uno por uno, también cubro de pequeños besos sus nudillos, para luego dejarla descansar contra mi mejilla. Es la única manera que tengo de pedirle disculpas. No perdón, porque no lo merezco, pero si decirle que lo siento y que nunca quise lastimarlo.

—Te amo, Tigresa. —Su voz es baja, apenas un murmullo amortiguado por mi cuello. —A ti y a Lía. Las amo y lo son todo para mí. Lo sabes ¿No?

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no puedo contestar. Si lo hago, sé que mi voz sonará ronca y temblorosa por el llanto.

—¿Tigresa?

Pero Po quiere una respuesta. Así que trago grueso, eliminando el nudo de mi garganta.

—Sí. —Murmuro. —Lo sé.

—Dime que me amas. —Pide.

—Po...

—Solo quiero oírlo. Solo una vez.

Retengo el aire en mis pulmones, conteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos, y lo exhalo a modo de un resignado suspiro. Lo he dicho miles de veces, se lo he dicho ya y siempre lo he sentido real. No mentía. No creía estar mintiendo ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

Estrecho su mano y ladeo el rostro, buscando sus ojos. Po parece comprenderlo, porque se endereza sobre su brazo izquierdo, cadi por encima de mí, y me mira a los ojos.

—Te amo —Murmuro —Te amo.

No sé si suena convincente, o si las lágrimas en mis ojos lo han arruinado todo. Pero Po no responde. Se inclina y me besa, un beso lento y tierno, para luego volver a esconder el rostro en mi cuello...

Ninguno habla, ninguno se mueve. Ambos sabemos que nada esta bien entre nosotros, ambos sabemos que estamos bajo el filo de la espada. Pero ¿Que tanto sabe Po? No es tonto, de seguro sospecha algo, me conoce lo suficiente como para no imaginar el porque me alejo de él. Aunque todo lo que sepa es que ya no siento lo mismo. Algo es algo, y es más que obvio que lo que quiere es mantenernos juntos. Salvar estos años que hemos pasado el uno junto al otro. Se siente inseguro, temeroso, lo sé por cómo me mira, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

No es su culpa. Es mía y él no puede cargar con eso.

Pasan varias horas y no puedo dormir. Po ya se ha dormida hace rato, aunque su agarre en ningún momento se afloja. Es entonces, mientras intento quitar su brazo de mi cintura, que algo llama mi atención: En el suelo, junto a la pata de la cama, hay lo que parece ser un papel hecho bollo.

Qué raro, no lo he visto ahí antes.

Con algo de esfuerzo, sin despertar a Lía, me deshago del agarre de Po y me voy a sentar al borde de la cama. Es como si pudiera volver a respirar. Me siento un poco más tranquila al tomar algo de distancia con Po. Recargo los codos en mis rodillas y me inclino para sujetar el papel. Es una tarjeta. La aliso con los dedos y leo lo que dice: _Una flor, para otra flor._ Escrito con caligrafía prolija, casi igual a la de aquella carta que tengo guardada en lo profundo de mi armario, junto a las fichas de madera y aquella flor ya marchita que aquella noche adornó mi oreja derecha.

Miro de reojo a Po y vuelvo la vista a la pequeña nota. De seguro la habrá leído. Y como soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que esa letra era de Tai Lung...

Vuelvo a arrugar la nota en un bollo y la meto al bolcillo de mi pantalón, a la vez que exhalo un suspiro. ¿Debo ir? No, no debo. Pero quiero. No sé para qué, ni qué espero de esto, pero quiero ir. Quiero verlo aunque sea una vez más. Porque sé que no estará por mucho tiempo libre, pronto lo encontraran, o su genio podrá con él y solo se delatará.

Solo quiero despedirme esta vez. Porque una vez lo capturen, sé que no lo volveré a ver.

Me inclino hacia Lía y la arropo con la sabana, para luego besarle la mejilla. Ella ronronea, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y se acurruca contra el brazo de Po, que aun sin despertarse, la estrecha contra su pecho pero sin aplastarla demasiado. No puedo evitar sonreír ante tan tierna escena y tampoco me niego el despedir a Po con un suave beso en la frente...

—Los quiero. Y mucho —Murmuro, para luego salir del cuarto.

No me voy a tardar, no me voy a andar con babosadas como las de esta tarde. Seré directa. No caeré en lo mismo y cuando él no esté, no pienso volver a sufrir por eso.

Con sumo cuidado, cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y lentamente avanzo por el pasillo. Mantengo mis sentidos alerta. Oído, olfato e incluso mantengo la cola en alto, no sea que pise mal y pierda el equilibrio. Escucho a Mantis roncar, Mono habla entre sueños y Víbora sisea cada vez que exhala. Bien, no hay moros a la costa. Todos parecer dormir. Igualmente, cuando camino, lo hago de puntitas de pie.

Escucho una madera crujir e inmediatamente me detengo.

Espero unos segundos, pero tan solo puedo oír mi jadeante respiración. ¡Mierda! Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Retengo un suspiro de alivio y sigo caminando...

—¿A dónde vas, Tigresa?

Me detengo en seco y juro que tengo que morderme la lengua para no gritar.

Me tomo unos segundos para calmar mi respiración. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Si me volteo, se que me delataré sola, pero el impaciente golpeteo de un pie contra la madera del suelo me ponen aún más nerviosa. Bien, a terminar con esto. Esbozo el mejor semblante inexpresivo y lentamente volteo, quedando de cara a Grulla.

Con las alas cruzadas sobre el pecho y una ceja arqueada, me dirige una severa mirada. Espera una respuesta. Pero ¿Que le puedo decir? Además, él ya lo sabe ¿No?

—No sabía que esto era un reclusorio —Murmuro, con toda la ironía que mi temblorosa voz me lo permite.

¡Demonios!

—¿A dónde vas, Tigresa? —Repite, impaciente.

Arrugo el entrecejo y le gruño, aunque nunca he peleado de verdad con Grulla.,

—No te incumbe.

Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez.

Grulla arquea aún más la ceja y me recuerdo mentalmente nunca más dirigirle ese gesto a nadie. ¡Es odioso!

—Si sabes lo que significa el que vallas ¿No?

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un sermón?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Grulla, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Le darás la espalda a todos? —Pregunta y por primera vez, no utiliza esa voz severa de padre regañón —¿Enserio echaras todo al tacho todo por encontrarte con él?

Lo miro, inexpresiva, y no contesto. No voy a admitirlo, pero algo de razón tiene. Estoy echando todo a la basura. Una familia, un esposo que me ama ¡Cinco años de matrimonio! Todo al tacho por un capricho mío, por algo que seguramente no dudará más de lo que duró ese beso que Tai Lung me dio esta tarde. No puedo evitar agachar la cabeza, para evitar que el ave tonta parada frente a mi vea las diminutas lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Si, estoy poniendo mucho en juego. Pero vale la pena. Lo amo, tal vez no igual que cuando era más joven, pero lo amo.

No respondo, no tengo qué, y tan solo me giro para seguir mi camino. Son mis decisiones, no las del ave esa. Pero apenas si doy cinco pasos, cuando el ala de Grulla me sujeta del brazo y jala de mí para que voltee…

—Tigresa…

Pero no es el agarre lo que me altera. Su ala está justo sobre las cicatrices. Es como una especie de temor. El corazón se me acelera, igual que la respiración, y en un instintivo impulso, sacudo el brazo con tal fuerza que lo derribo al suelo.

—¡Que me dejes en paz, Grulla!

Sentado en el suelo, el me observa. Su mirada sigue siendo dura y severa, pero se la sostengo y emito un bajo gruñido. No contesta, yo no digo nada y simplemente salgo corriendo de ahí…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, tal parece que Tigresa está decidida… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Grulla mandará al frente a la felina? En fin, nos acercamos al final de lo que es esta historia. ¿Tigresa se quedará con Tai Lung? ¿Qué pasará con Po? ¿La perdonará?... ¡¿Qué pasará con el rollo del dragón?! xD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus opiniones en los review.**


	10. Una última vez

**Holaaa… Bueno, ya sé que no hace mucho actualicé y toda la cosa, pero es que estoy realmente colgada con este fic. No paro de escribir sobre esta pareja, aunque sean ideas que no tienen nada que ver, y creo que no pararé hasta escribir la el "fin" del epilogo… Ni modo, aquí un nuevo y emocionante capitulo (Porque son emocionantes ¿No?) Y agradezcan a la extorsionadora de geraldCullenBlack por la idea de este cap. ¡Estás loca, amiga! ¡Pero te adoro y lo sabes!**

**En fin, sin más que decir ¡A leer!**

**Kung Fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una última vez<strong>

Me toma un par de horas tan solo llegar a Bao-Gu. He corrido a cuatro patas todo el camino y al llegar, decido que tan solo caminaré. El pequeño pueblo parece deshabitado, aunque es comprensible a la una o dos de la mañana, y muchas de las casitas están en mal estado. Tal como lo recuerdo. Me trae recuerdos de las pocas veces que conseguía escapar del orfanato, aunque creo que la mayoría de ellos son malos y deprimentes. La gente en la calle huía de mí y si algún niño intentaba acercarse, siempre llegaba algún adulto para decirle que se alejara. Yo era el monstruo aquí y todos me temían. Nadie me quería cerca y muchas

Todos excepto Tai Lung. Fue el primero en acercarse a mí, en hablarme sin tartamudear, en mirarme al rostro y no agachar la mirada. Fue el primero que no me temió, que no me consideró una amenaza. Shifu no cuenta, a Shifu le hablaron para que tratara conmigo y si no me temía, era porque sabía controlarme. No representaba una amenaza para él. Pero Tai Lung, aún sin conocerme, no se dejó llevar por mi apariencia. No le importó que yo tuviera colmillos o garras, para él yo era una niña más. Tal vez porque él no era muy diferente tampoco.

En todo momento siento que me observan, pero supongo que es la paranoia.

Cada minuto que pasa el viento se vuelve más frío y el cielo su cubre de pesadas nubes grises, hasta que finalmente las ligeras gotas de llovizna precipitan y me empapan el pelaje. Genial, ahora me congelaré. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió traer un abrigo? Una bufanda aunque sea, así no me resfriaría luego.

Me abrazo a mí misma, frotándome con las manos los brazos, y apuro el paso por el sendero en las afueras del pueblo, cerca del orfanato. Aún recuerdo el camino hacia aquel prado, casi todas las tardes solía tomar mis fichas y escaparme por este, buscando un lugar apartado de todos para practicar con más tranquilidad. A veces pienso que de no ser por Tai Lung, me habría tomado mucho más aprender a controlar mi fuerza. Fue él quien me ayudó aquella tarde, aún recuerdo la expresión de Shifu al día siguiente. No dijo nada alentador, pero sé que estuvo orgulloso de ver aquel progreso.

Y unos minutos después, no solo estoy empapada por la llovizna y con los dedos entumecidos, sino que veo a lo lejos aquella colina y sobre esta, el ancho árbol bajo el cual solía sentarme a practicar con las fichas. Justo donde conocí a Tai Lung.

Por unos segundos, me quedo parada en mi lugar, observando. Aún estoy a tiempo, puedo regresar, arrepentirme de venir aquí. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Ni siquiera tendría que haber venido. Grulla tenía razón, esto es un error, les estoy dando la espalda a todos por algo que no vale la pena. Sin embargo, cuando estoy por dar media vuelta e irme, lo veo parado junto al árbol. Se apoya en el tronco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y aunque no alcanzo a ver del todo su rostro, sus ambarinos ojos brillan al verme. Es el mismo brillo cálido, entusiasta, y casi aliviado que vi cuando fui aquella noche a la prisión de Chor-Gom. No esperaba que viniera esta noche y por su manera de mirarme, sé que le supone un gran alivio que haya venido.

No se mueve, ni siquiera hace por dar un paso. Tan solo se queda parado allí y deja caer los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo. No me importa. No puedo reprimir la ancha sonrisa que curva mis labios y ni siquiera me importa que mi vista se nuble con las lágrimas. Grito su nombre, ni siquiera sé por qué, y sin perder más tiempo, corro hacia él tan rápido como mis dos piernas me lo permiten. Le escucho reír y decir mi nombre, a la vez que sus ojos se iluminan con cierta burla juguetona. Tonto leopardo.

Ya sé que quedé en no hacer ninguna babosada, pero… ¡A la mierda! Solo se vive una vez.

De un momento, estoy de pie frente a él, sin siquiera tocarlo, pero al segundo siguiente, le echo los brazos al cuello y ambos caemos al suelo. Un conjunto de risas, algún que otro "te extraño" o "pensé que no te volvería a ver", mientras que sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me aferran a él, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Admito que usa un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria y que el agarre es un poco doloroso, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Lo extraño. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello, mojándole con las lágrimas que desde que le vi caen por mis mejillas, y aferro mi abrazo a su cuello. Nos quedamos allí, en el suelo, en silencio.

—Gracias. —Murmura. Su aliento en mi cuello me hace cosquilla. —Gracias, Tigresa, gracias. No pensé que vendría.

—No iba hacerlo. —Admito—. No al principio.

Siento su agarre perder fuerza y sé que me está viendo, esperando alguna explicación de por qué me decidí a última hora.

Le suelto el cuello y coloco mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyando en mis brazos el peso de mi cuerpo. Con una pierna entre las de él y la otra a un lado, me incorporo unos centímetros sobre mis brazos, quedando sobre Tai Lung, aunque no lo suficiente como para separar nuestros pechos. Siento su corazón latir igual, o tal vez más, fuerte que el mío. Sus ambarinos ojos miran fijamente a los míos y reflejan confusión, creo que incluso miedo. Nuestros labios están a centímetros y si quisiera (realmente si quiero) tan solo me bastaría con inclinarme unos milímetros para besarlo. Pero no.

Sonrío y llevo una de mis manos hacia su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas con la yema de mis dedos.

—Tai… ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?... Es…. No deberías seguir en el valle.

—¿Y alejarme de ti?

—Esto es serio.

—Y tú también.

—Tai Lung…

Entonces, remplazando mis palabras por un gritito ahogado, Tai Lung gira en el suelo y me deja debajo de él. Sonríe, una sonrisa amplia y sincera, mientras se suspende por encima de mí, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de mi cabeza. Reconozco que me quedo muda al verlo. Es mucho más grande que yo y me siento peueña y vulnerable bajo su cuerpo. Vulnerable, pero protegida a la vez.

Quiero hablar, pedirle que se aparte, pero veo sus ojos y tan solo consigo tartamudear incoherencias.

Se inclina y con una delicadeza impropia en él, presiona sus labios sobre los míos. Tan solo un rose, ligero y casi imperceptible, que no dura ni un minuto antes de que vuelva a incorporarse y me mire a los ojos.

—Tai Lung, debes irte. —Digo, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Qué?

Me mira, sin entender, y realmente me duele ver sus ojos apagarse. Pero debo ser firme. No he venido a cursis reencuentros, ni a tontas e innecesarias charlas sobre lo que pasó en estos últimos veinte años. Él no puede quedarse en el valle, ni siquiera cerca. Lo encontraran y si eso sucede, lo llevaran de vuelta a prisión o peor. Solo quiero salvarlo. Aún está a tiempo. Si realmente me ama como dice, entenderá.

Le sujeto los hombros y lo empujo para apartarlo, aunque como es de esperarse solo puedo moverlo unos centímetros. Así que es él quien se reincorpora y se sienta a mi lado. Estira una mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero la ignoro y me siento por mí misma. Quedamos de frente, ambos sentados con las piernas cruzadas. Él me mira, esperando que hable, y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartarle la mirada.

La llovizna no llega hasta aquí, pues nos cubren las hojas del árbol, así que no nos preocupamos por eso. Entonces, sus dedos acarician mi mano. Quiere sujetarla, pero yo la aparto.

—No te puedes quedar en el valle. Es peligroso. —Le digo, con voz inexpresiva.

—¿Solo a eso has venido? A decirme...

—Sí.

Mi voz es tan baja que dudo si me ha escuchado o no. Parece que sí, porque su mandíbula se tensa y su mirada se endurece. No sé decir si dolido o enojado. Tal vez ambas. Un momento de silencio llena el lugar, interrumpido únicamente por nuestras respiraciones y las diminutas gotas de lluvia al caer en los pequeños charcos.

No quiero hablar, quiero esperar a que él se decida a comentar sobre esto. Y así lo hace. Se endereza, con los hombros rectos, y alza la mandíbula.

—No quiero volver a dejarte. —Dice, serio.

Estira sus manos hacia la mía y esta vez, no me da tiempo a apartarla. La sujeta, de manera firme pero delicada, y acaricia el dorso con sus pulgares. Observo nuestras manos e intento soltarme, pero él afirma su agarre y no me deja

—No te estoy preguntando.

—No. Me estas pidiendo que renuncie a todo.

—Tampoco te estoy pidiendo. —Levanto la mirada hacia él, tratando de lucir severa—. No tienes nada, Tai Lung. No aquí ¿A qué habrías de renunciar?

Me mira, en silencio. Poco a poco sus ojos se oscurecen y sé que debería apartar mi mano de las suyas, o al menos retroceder unos centímetros. Pero soy terca y aunque realmente me aterra un poco la idea de que llegue reaccionar, no me importa que me haga daño. Me daría un motivo para odiarlo. Sin embargo, no reacciona, ni siquiera aumenta la fuerza de su agarre. Toma una bocanada de aire, lo retiene unos segundos, y lo exhala. Sus ojos se calman y aunque se semblante aun es tenso, me sorprende ver que está relativamente calmado.

Eso es nuevo. Tai Lung siempre ha tenido problemas de ira y nuca ha sabido controlarlo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Por qué ¿Qué?

—No reaccionaste. No...

—Prometí no volver a lastimarte ¿Recuerdas?

Tai Lung sonríe, una sonrisa pequeña y melancólica, como la de quien recuerda algo malo, pero bueno a la vez.

Inmediatamente sé en qué está pensando, yo también pienso en lo mismo: Las cicatrices. Entonces, como un acto reflejo, suelto mi mano de las suyas y la llevo a mi brazo derecho, tapando parte de las mismas. A veces, olvido que las tengo. Pero siempre hay algo que me lo recuerda, como la falta de fuerza en ese brazo, que es notablemente más débil que el izquierdo. Así como también recuerdo que fue él quien me las hizo. Tai Lung no solo fue una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, sino también la que más daño me ha hecho. No tengo dudas de que me ame, pero también sé que si tuviera que hacerlo, él no dudaría en hacerme daño. Y yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Entonces, la mano de él sobre la mía me hace pegar un respingo. Me he perdido en mis pensamientos y no tengo ni idea en qué momento se ha acercado tanto. Su rostro está a centímetros del mío. Está de rodillas frente a mí y su mano derecha en el suelo, a un lado de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. No aparta sus ojos de los míos, mientras que los dedos de su mano izquierda juguetean entre los míos, hasta que los aparto, para luego delinear con la yema las cuatro líneas que forman la cicatriz de su zarpa.

Antes, la marca se veía demasiado grande. Ahora se ve más pequeña, pero a simple vista se nota que la herida, en su tiempo, fue profunda.

—No… No hagas eso.

Mi voz es un susurro y él no parece prestarme atención. Se inclina sobre mi brazo derecho y besa las heridas. Me tiembla el brazo, pero él no se detiene. Desliza sus labios hasta mi hombro, lo besa, con ternura, y un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello me arranca un bajo gemido por la sorpresa.

—¡Tai Lung!

—Shh… Relájate. No haré nada, lo prometo.

Quiero replicar, pero sus labios en mi cuello remplazan mis palabras por un jadeo. La sensación es deliciosa, una corriente que recorre todo mi cuerpo y eriza cada poro de mi piel. Me estremezco y él se ha dado cuenta, porque su pecho vibra con una carcajada ahogada, al mismo tiempo que llega a mi mandíbula y se detiene a pocos milímetros de mis labios.

Lo miro a los ojos, expectante. Tan solo un movimiento, tan solo unos milímetros. Pero él no hace nada, se queda quieto, mientras que los dedos de su mano izquierda aun trazan con lentas caricias las cicatrices. Tal como dijo, no hará nada. Me muerdo el labio inferior y agacho la mirada, ocultando el rubor de mis mejillas. Entiendo lo que pretende.

No recuerdo la última vez que me sonrojé por algo tan simple como la cercanía de alguien. Siento mi respiración acelerarse, al igual que mi corazón, a la vez que deslizo mis manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros. Apenas si le rozo el pelaje con la yema de mis dedos y mis manos tiemblan cuando le sujeto del cuello.

Se siente como una primera vez. Estoy irracionalmente nerviosa y me tiembla el cuerpo.

—A ti. —Murmura y por un segundo, no entiendo a qué se refiere—. No voy a renunciar a ti. No quiero renunciar a ti.

—Lo nuestro no existe, Tai.

—Eso es mentira. Yo sé que aún me amas.

—Te amo.

—Sé que estas min... Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

No puedo evitar reír al ver su cara de sorpresa. Acuno su rostro en mis manos y le acaricio los pómulos con mis pulgares.

—Te amo —Repito, con más firmeza—. Nunca he dejado de amarte, Tai. Pero lo nuestro ha muerto en el mismo momento en que me casé. Lo nuestro, Tai, no es más que un lindo recuerdo.

—Mientes.

—Quisiera.

Entonces, su semblante se vuelve más severo y su mirada más dura.

Se aparta, enderezando la espada, y sus manos me sujetan las muñecas. La idea de lo que puede pasar me revuelve el estómago, pero no pongo ninguna resistencia, cuando se coloca de pie y me jala consigo, obligándome a pararme. Quedamos de cara a cara, bueno, de frente a frente, porque en realidad mi rostro le queda a la altura del pecho.

—Si he salido, ha sido para dos cosas, Tigresa.

Su voz es cortante. No quiere discutir el tema. Pero igualmente arqueo una ceja y le dirijo una irónica mirada.

—¿Tu maldito orgullo y ego?

No es momento para ser sarcástica, pero ¡Que le den!

Gruñe y el ámbar de sus ojos destila furia. Hemos pasado de las tiernas miradas y dulces palabras, a asesinarnos mutuamente en silencio. Sus manos presionan en mis muñecas. Jalo de ellas para soltarme, pero sus garras me raspan la piel, así que dejo de forcejear y las giro, sujetando sus muñecas, de tal manera que ambos quedamos en el mismo agarre.

No sé cuánto tiempo permaneces así. Tai Lung jala, mis garras se clavan en su piel. Yo jalo, sus garras se clavan en la mía. Somos unos dementes, pero así ha sido siempre. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar ahora?

—Tu estúpido esposo tiene algo que quiero. Y no me refiero a ti, precisamente.

Su aliento me choca en el rostro, pues se ha inclinado sobre mí, y no puedo reprimir un gruñido.

—No es ningún estúpido. Es mi esposo y tiene nombre, se llama Po.

—¿Lo defenderás? —Inquiere, burlándose.

—Por supuesto.

Alzo la barbilla, tal como cuando éramos niños y peleábamos. Orgullosa, terca y testaruda. Al igual que él. Sus gestos son iguales. Ambos arquemos la ceja, ambos mandamos al diablo con la mirada. Ambos somos tan tercos y orgullosos, que ninguno puede estar por las buenas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—Es mi esposo. Es el padre de mi hija.

—Pero no lo amas. No como a mí.

—Pero lo quiero. —Es verdad. Tal vez no lo amo, pero si le tengo un gran cariño—. Él me ha apoyado todo el tiempo que tú te has estado pudriendo en prisión.

Y en cuanto lo escucho gruñir, sé que no debí decir eso.

—Lo mataré.

—Y yo te mataré a ti.

—No seas ridícula.

—¡Y tú no seas tan imbécil y por una puta vez en tu asquerosa vida haz lo que te dicen!

No puedo evitar gritar, tan fuerte que la garganta me escose y jadeo al respirar.

Su rostro se eleva sobre el mío y tengo que inclinar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Entonces, ambos jalamos al mismo tiempo de nuestras muñecas, pero también clavamos las garras en las del otro. Me muerdo el labio para ahogar un quejido, al mismo tiempo que él tensa la mandíbula para no quejarse.

Igualmente, ninguno cede. No me importa clavarle las garras por completo y sé que a él tampoco le importa dejarme otra cicatriz. O eso es lo que pienso, porque no pasa ni un minuto, cuando me suelta y se aparta unos pasos de mí.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta—. ¿Por qué nos lastimamos?

Me llevo la mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda, frotándola para aliviar el ardor. No me ha lastimado mucho, apenas unas imperceptibles marcas. Genial, ahora me siento culpable por haberle hecho sangrar.

—No lo sé. —Respondo, con simpleza—. Siempre ha sido así.

Agacho la mirada hacia mis muñecas y no puedo esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Es verdad. Somos unos idiotas masoquistas. Nos herimos mutuamente, pero nos necesitamos para curar esas mismas heridas. Si los polos opuestos se atraen, nosotros somos polos iguales: no podemos estar juntos sin terminar dañándonos mutuamente.

—Hey, monstruo.

Apenas escucho esas palabras, un bajo gruñido escapa desde el fondo de mi garganta y levanto la mirada hacia él. Pero apenas abro la boca para decirle un par de palabras nada bonitas, su puño pasa por milímetros de mi rostro y me deja paralizada en mi lugar.

Tai Lung sonríe, una sonrisa ladina, con aires arrogantes, y en sus ojos brilla el desafío. No puedo evitar devolverle la misma sonrisa al verle en su posición de pelea. Su brazo sigue extendido, rosando apenas el pelaje de mi rostro. La yema de sus dedos juega por mi nuca, se deslizan hasta mi hombro, pasando por mi cuello. Acaricia mi piel de tal manera que no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y ronronear... ¡Ay, no!

Abro los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la perversa sonrisa en su rostro y en cuanto siento una leve presión en mi cuello, ladeo el rostro y le muerdo el brazo. No muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que lo aparte de mí. Tai Lung gruñe, masculla una palabra poco bonita hacia mi honra como mujer y vuelve a atacar con un golpe de su puño izquierdo.

Ladeo el cuerpo y lo esquivo. Su brazo queda extendido frente a mí. Le sujeto de la muñeca, se lo doblo por detrás de la espalda, obligándolo a girarse, y con una patada en su respingado trasero, lo tumbo de boca al suelo.

—¡Sin los puntos de presión, maldito tramposo! —Grito, mientras lo observo reincorporarse.

Queda agazapado frente a mí y por poco no consigue voltearme con un barrido de su pierna derecha. Sonríe, burlándose, y vuelve a intentarlo con su pierna izquierda. Pero la salto, tal como con la anterior, y quedo agazapada frente a él.

—No seas llorona. —Se burla.

—Ya verás...

En los siguientes minutos, ninguno se mueve más que para rodear al otro. Como si nos acecháramos. Tai da un paso, yo retrocedo. Y viceversa. Es un concurso de miradas, desafiándonos mutuamente a atacar primero. Tai Lung sonríe y yo arqueo una ceja. Esto no es una pelea, ni siquiera es un combate amistoso. Son solo golpes, sin ninguna intención de lastimar, tan solo una manera de buscar algo de dominio sobre el otro. Uno se acerca, el otro se aleja. ¿El objetivo? Tan solo saber quién es más fuerte. ¿El que logra alejar al otro? ¿O quien logre acercarse?

Como polos iguales, tercos y orgullosos, que aun sabiendo que no pueden acercarse al otro sin dañarse a sí mismos, intentan probar que son más fuertes que eso.

Tai Lung es el primero en atacar. Pierde la paciencia y se abalanza sobre mí, al mismo tiempo que me impulso con mis pies y me deslizo por debajo de él. Por tan solo milímetros, sus zarpas no tocan mi espalda. Pero al caer de vuelta en el suelo y girar la cabeza sobre mi hombro, veo que me ha rasgado el chaleco. No lo suficiente para romperlo, por suerte. Desgraciado. Lo escucho reír, una risa un tanto perversa, y aunque quiero reír también, tampoco puedo contener un gruñido. No me levanto y agazapada en el suelo, soy yo la siguiente en atacar...

Esquiva una patada a las costillas y me sostiene la pierna por debajo de su brazo. La tuerce y me hace girar sobre mi pie, a la vez que él se para. Pero antes de caer, llevo mis manos hacia el frente y las uso para amortiguar el impacto. Estoy prácticamente de cuatro. El sostiene mi pierna y no puedo reprimir un chillido al sentir su mano abierta impactar con fuerza en mi muslo derecho, demasiado cerca de mi nalga.

¡Carajos! Eso dejara marca.

—Bonito trasero.

No contesto.

Gruño y con una patada de mi pie izquierdo a su mandíbula, consigo soltarme y caer agazapada en el suelo. Ok, no tengo ni idea como hice eso. Todo pasa tan rápido, que es como si algo más me controlara a mí. Tampoco sé cómo, pero en menos de cinco segundos, ambos estamos de pie. Uno frente al otro. Ambos en posición de pelea. Mi puño derecho está listo para golpearlo y mi mano izquierda, abierta frente a mí, lista para detener cualquier ataque. Sonríe, se ve confiado, y yo también sonrió por eso.

Estúpido arrogante.

Intenta conectar un golpe, pero ladeo el cuerpo y su zarpa cerrada en puño pasa por centímetros delante de mí. Le sujeto el brazo, intento torcerlo, pero Tai Lung anticipa mi movimiento y no le cuesta nada invertir los papeles...

Sigue siendo más fuerte que yo, aunque es un poco más lento. He aumentado mi habilidad, mientras que él se ha quedado prácticamente estancado en lo aprendido a sus dieciocho años. Aun así, sigue siendo demasiado bueno el condenado. Estamos casi al mismo nivel, pero no lo suficiente. El esquiva mis golpes, yo los suyos. De vez en cuando, conecto alguno con su estómago o rostro, pero Tai Lung no tarda en recuperarse y tampoco duda en devolverlos. Aunque apenas recibo el primer golpe en mi costilla, sé que no usa ni la mitad de toda su fuerza. Se está conteniendo, lo cual en un combate amistoso no tendría que ser para sorprenderse, pero viniendo de él es todo un mérito…

Esquiva una serie de golpe y devuelve cada uno de ellos. Logro esquivarlos, excepto el último, que impacta con fuerza en mi mandíbula y me hace retroceder, hasta que mi espalda choca contra el enorme árbol en el centro del prado. El impacto duele, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme fuera y sin ningún esfuerzo, logro reprimir una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, en cuanto voy a apartarme, Tai Lung está a centímetros frente a mí. Quiero golpearle el rostro, pero sus zarpas detienen mis puños y me los sujeta por encima de mi cabeza, pegando mi cuerpo aún más al tronco.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás, enana? —Se burla, con su rostro a milímetros del mío—. Nunca pelees conmigo.

Rio, no sé por qué, pero no puedo reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

—Se vale soñar.

—Pero tengo algo que tu no. —Presume.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Más cerebro que musculo?

Tai Lung ríe entre dientes, risa que me causa un estremecimiento, a la vez que pega todo su cuerpo al mío. Y cuando digo todo, hablo de todo, incluso del bulto que presiona en la zona baja de mi abdomen. Se inclina sobre mí y desliza su nariz por mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma. Siento mis piernas temblar y lo único que evita que caiga de rodillas es el agarre a mis muñecas. Besa mi cuello, lo mordisque, y yo no puedo hacer mas que suspirar y retorcerme en un débil intento de liberarme.

Admito que me avergüenza un poco, pero me anima a la vez saber que yo lo pongo así.

—Muy graciosa la nena…

—Tai…

Mi voz es un suspiro, casi suplicante, mientras siento sus labios bajas por mi cuello hacia mi clavícula...

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que… —Y de repente, sus manos sueltan las mías, que caen sobre sus hombros, y se dirigen a mis muslos. —…Yo no estaría en esa posición.

Y de repente, con un ágil movimiento, me eleva unos centímetros y rodea su cintura con mis piernas. Por acto reflejo, me aferro a sus hombros con las garras, pero a él no parece importarle, sino todo lo contrario, ya que sonríe y estrecha aún más su cuerpo contra el mío, a la vez que sus manos presionan mis nalgas contra aquel... bulto. No es tierno, ni suave o delicado. No me importa. Es él mismo y eso es lo que quiero: a él.

Sus ojos brillan, oscurecidos, nublados por el deseo, pero aun conservando aquella chispa cálida de siempre, aquella con la que solo me mira a mí.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, tan solo mirándonos. Contemplando la mirada del otro. Esto me recuerda a cuando tenía quince y me cruzaba a dormir en su cuarto. Me recuerda las veces que nos quedábamos callados y él me observaba durante largo minutos, para luego robarme un beso. O más. Admito que extraño esos tiempos, en donde todo parecía un juego, algo tan simple como respirar. Nuestra única preocupación, era que Shifu no nos pillara besándonos en el salón de entrenamientos.

Entonces, sin decir nada, la mano derecha de Tai se aleja de mi retaguardia y se dirige hacia la mía, que sigue aferrada en su hombro. Me sujeta con su brazo izquierdo, mientras aparta nuestras manos entrelazadas de su hombro y la lleva hacia el tronco del árbol. Lo observo, sin comprender, pero él sigue con su sonrisa de misterio. Entonces, toco algo en el tronco. Contrasta con la madera, como pequeñas marcas y al ladear el rostro para ver qué es, veo que se trata de mi nombre.

Recuerdo que lo tallé ese día que nos conocimos. Estaba molesta conmigo misma por no lograr aquel ejercicio y con la excusa de no hablarle, tan solo lo escribí ahí. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que llama mi atención. Sobre el nombro, hay más marcas, parecen zarpas y me recuerdan a las que yo dejaba cuando entrenaba con los árboles en el palacio, pero mucho más grandes. Tai Lung ha utilizado el árbol para golpearlo. Estoy por voltear el rostro, para preguntar por qué quiere que vea esto, cuando su mano guía la mía unos centímetros hacia la derecha y veo otro nombre. Su nombre.

_Tigresa/Tai Lung_.

—Venía a este lugar, cuando peleábamos y siempre me quedaba mirando al árbol…—Su voz es baja y cuando volteo el rostro hacia él, su vista está fija en nuestras manos entrelazadas—… Aquel día no quise lastimarte y entré en pánico cuando vi la sangre en ti brazo. Ese día, vine aquí y golpee el árbol… Fue ese día que supe que te amaba, que caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí. Ese día, también puse mi nombre ahí.

Finalmente se calla y levanta la mirada hacia mí, hacia mis ojos. Entonces, sin decir nada, inclino mi cabeza y presiono mis labios sobre los suyos. Veo que Tai abre los ojos como platos y siento cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse, pero tan solo río contra sus labios y deslizo mi mano por su cuello, acariciándole el pelaje con la punta de mis dedos, hasta que se relaja y poco a poco, me corresponde al beso. Como una caricia tierna y temerosa, sus labios se mueven sobre los míos, a la vez que su mano derecha se entrelaza a la mía, sin quitarla del tronco.

Muevo mis caderas contra él y aferro aún más el agarre de mis piernas, acercándolo a mí, mientras deslizo mi mano por su pecho, hasta que siento su acelerado corazón latir con fuerza debajo de mi palma.

Mordisquea mi labio inferior y jala suavemente de él, arrancándome una risita nerviosa. Mi respiración se acelera y no puedo evitar arquear la espalda al sentir sus labios deslizarse por mi mandíbula, besando y mordisqueando, hacia mi cuello. Me desea y yo lo deseo a él. Solo una vez más, una última vez para los dos. Para amarnos tal como lo hicimos aquella noche en mí cuarto, con el sonido de la suave llovizna de fondo. Sin embargo, cuando le siento avanzar hacia mi hombro, se detiene y apoya la frente en este, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

—Por favor. —Murmura y su jadeante respiración contra mi piel me hace estremecer—. Déjame hacerte el amor. Solo esta ultima vez, por favor.

—Prométeme que te iras.

—Tigresa...

—Es todo lo que te pido, Tai. Vete, no lastimes a nadie.

Entonces, su brazo se tensa bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y su mano derecha estrecha la mía, aun sobre los nombres tallados en el árbol. Aparta el rostro de mi cuello y me observa, a la vez que boquea varias veces en algún intento fallido por replicar algo. Con cada respiración, su pecho choca con el mío y puedo sentir su agitado corazón latir con fuerza bajo la palma de mi mano. Sé que se contiene de gruñir, pero no digo nada al respecto y hago como que no me he dado cuenta.

Entonces, su mandíbula se tensa, tanto que oigo sus dientes rechinar, y su mirada se vuelve más dura y severa.

—Ese panda... Me lo ha quitado todo, Tigresa.

—Haciendo daño a Po no conseguirás nada. —Respondo, con voz inexpresiva—. Tai Lung, a pesar de todo, yo lo quiero mucho y si intentas lastimarlo...

Dejo la frase en el aire, dejándole sacar sus propias conclusiones. Lo amo, pero no permitiré que haga daño a Po o cualquier otra persona. No mientas pueda evitarlo.

—Es el padre de tu hija —Dice y he de admitir que no solo me saca de tema, sino que logra asustarme un poco. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lía?—, no dejaré a esa niña sin padre.

—Tai...

—Prometo irme. Mañana a primera hora. Lo prometo, solo... Quédate conmigo, esta noche. Por fa…

Pero antes de que termine la frase, mis labios atacan con urgencia los suyos, tomando por primera vez yo el control. Le creo, sé que va a cumplir. Se alejará y hará una buena vida, y aunque la idea de no volver a verle jamás me parte el alma, sé que es lo mejor para ambos. Para todos…

* * *

><p>Llevo horas despierta, pero no me he movido para nada. Atrás mío, sé que Tai Lung también lo está. Su brazo izquierdo me hace de almohada y el derecho se cierne posesivamente alrededor de mi cintura. Su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías. Su rostro oculto en mi cuello y su mano izquierda entrelazada con las mías, me acaricia el dorso con el pulgar. Escucho sus murmullos, la mayoría de ellos palabras dulces, amortiguadas con la piel de mi cuello, y de vez en cuando se me escapa alguna risita nerviosa al oír una que otra palabra poco decente.<p>

Esté amaneciendo. Pero no quiero moverme de aquí. Hace rato que ha dejado de llover, aunque el aroma de césped húmedo y tierra aun abunda en el lugar.

De repente, una fresca ventisca me eriza la piel y me estremezco al recordar que estoy semidesnuda. Inmediatamente, mis mejillas se encienden y una irracional oleada de timidez me impulsa a acurrucarme aún más contra el cuerpo de Tai Lung, quien tan solo ríe y me estrecha contra él, pasando su pierna derecha por sobre las mías.

—Hum... ¿Pensé que caerías dormida? —Murmura, a modo de burla—. Como la primera vez ¡Roncabas y babeabas!

Rio y echo mi hombro atrás, golpeándole en el estómago.

—Estúpido.

—Yo te amo más.

Ambos reímos, yo más al sentir su mano hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen. Me retuerzo bajo su agarre y pataleo un poco, riendo a carcajadas. Incluso llego a gritar una que otra amenaza, total no hay nadie en kilómetros que pueda oírnos. Poco a poco, mis carcajadas se vuelven en jadeos y la falta de aire trasforma las amenazas en suplicantes suspiros. Me siento una niña, sin poder escapar de un agarre tan simple y débil. O tal vez es que no quiero. Me gusta como sus manos sujetan mi cintura, como sus dedos acarician mi abdomen.

Me gusta sentirme protegida bajo el cuerpo de él.

Finalmente, se detiene, justo cuando el estómago comienza a dolerme de tanto reír. Queda a horcadas sobre mí, aunque sin aplastarme, y me sujeta las muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sonríe, una sonrisa seguramente de lo más boba, y dejo escapar algunas risitas débiles, mientras mi pecho sube y baja con cada jadeo. No tengo fuerza para forcejear y sinceramente, no quiero hacerlo.

—Te amo, Tigresa. —Murmura, serio, pero con cierto brillo en su mirada—. Nunca lo olvides.

Sus manos se deslizan desde mis muñecas hasta mis manos y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

—Yo también. —Respondo, en un suspiro, estrechando sus manos—. Siempre lo he hecho.

Se inclina y sus labios presionan sobre los míos, iniciando otro beso. Tan tierno como los anteriores, igual de dulce y lleno de sentimiento. Pero con una diferencia, que lo hace mucho más amargo y especial a la vez: Este será el último...

**Continuará...**

**¿Será esta ña despedida? ¿Tai Lung se irá por las buenas? ¿O le dará otro dolor de cabeza a Tigresa?... Espero que les haya gustado este cap, que a comparación de otros me quedó kilométrico, y espero sus opiniones en los review xD**


	11. ¿Por qué?

**Holaaa… Antes que nada, solo quiero aclarar que no estoy obsesionada con esta historia. Bueno, tal vez un poquito ¡Pero es temporal, lo juro!... ¡Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera!... Ok, eso no xD**

**En fin, ¡A Leer!**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué?<strong>

Cada paso se siente forzado, casi doloroso, y mi pecho se contrae cada vez que pienso en lo que acaba de pasar. No lo volveré a ver. Tengo que hacerme a la idea, aunque no quiera, aunque me duela. He pasado veinte años sin él y aunque al principio fue doloroso, puede superarlo y seguir mi vida. Sin embargo, aquella vez tuve el consuelo de mi mejor amigo. Esta vez, estoy sola en esto. Po me odiará cuando se entere de todo. Al menos, tengo el consuelo de saber que Tai Lung se fue para vivir mejor, para alejarse de aquí y de todo el daño que ha hecho.

Tal vez algún día lo vuelva a ver. Tal vez lo busque, para saber que vive feliz, o tal vez por azares del destino. ¿Quién sabe?

Exhalo un suspiro, a la vez que alzo la mirada para ver hacia las escaleras frente a mí. Nunca me quejé de ellas, incluso más de una vez regañé a Po por ello, pero esta vez tan solo verlas me hacen sentir cansada y aún más adolorida de lo que ya estoy. No es que me queje por esto último, solo que las escaleras no ayudan.

—_Te acompaño. Nadie me verá. _—Había ofrecido Tai, antes de que me fuera del prado.

Pero no quería arriesgarme, ni arriesgarlo. Le dije que no. Aunque igualmente me acompañó hasta la entrada al valle. No sé si decir que fue un momento triste, o uno de los mejores en los últimos meses. No dejó de recordarme que me amaba y cuando tuve que seguir sola, me detuvo un buen rato entre besos y abrazos. Estaba igual o más afligido que yo, lo sé, aunque vi algo en su mirada que desde hace rato me tiene intranquila.

Ni modo.

Echo otra mirada a las escaleras y bufo, gritando una palabrota en mi mente. No quiero subir y ver a todos a la cara, fingiendo que no pasa nada. Mucho menos quiero soportar las acusatorias miradas de Grulla, que de seguro no me dejaran en paz. Esa ave se queja de que su madre es una metiche, pero él es igual. Solo que en versión masculina. En fin. Tomo una bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones con todo el aire fresco que me es posible y subo el primer escalón...

Derecha, izquierda. Derecha, izquierda. Me siento una tonta repitiendo una y otra vez eso en mi mente, como si de dejar de hacerlo pudiera olvidarlo y caer. Pero necesito ocupar mi mente en algo y aparte de pensar en que Lía despertará en cualquier momento, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Cada paso se siente como cargar ladrillos en mi espalda: pesado y agotador, pero finalmente llego arriba y me dirijo a las barracas. Ronquidos, murmullos incoherentes, algunos quejidos de los cuales prefiero ignorar. Todos duermen y no puedo contener un suspiro de alivio. Me siento como una chiquilla que ha escapado de la casa a espalda de sus padres, caminando de puntitas de pie por el pasillo y pegando un respingo cada vez que escucho crujir la madera del suelo.

Sonrío, no sé si satisfecha de haber llegado sin que nadie me viera y tan solo por esa mezcla de emoción y nervios de saber que se está haciendo algo incorrecto, y con sumo cuidado, deslizo la puerta de mi cuarto para abrirla...

—¿A dónde fuiste?

Y entonces, la tranquila, pero severa, voz de Shifu, acompañado por la tierna risita de Lía me hacen pegar un respingo.

—¿Tigresa?

La voz de Po es algo impaciente. Cierro los ojos, reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, y mi agarre a la puerta se tensa, hasta que un ligero "crack" me dice que he partido la madera. Pero eso no me interesa en este momento.

—Salí a correr. Temprano.

No volteo. No abro los ojos. No suelto la puerta. El corazón se me acelera de manera dolorosa y mis pulmones comienzan a arder por la leve falta de aire. Estoy nerviosa, demasiado. Siento las miradas de Po y Shifu clavadas en mi nuca, ambas igual de severas.

—Qué raro. —Comenta Po, sin cambiar el tono de voz—. Aun no amanecía cuando desperté.

Quiero hablar, pero mi garganta se siente tan seca que carraspeo varias veces antes de hacerlo.

—Sí. Es que... No podía dormir... Y... Salí a correr un poco, para relajarme. He estado tenso últimamente.

No sé qué más decir.

—Ha llovido toda la noche. —Replica Shifu.

¡Carajos! Ambos me conocen y no me creen ni la mitad de lo que digo.

—Es que... Yo...

—¡Dame la cara cuando te hablo, Tigresa!

Me jodo a la... Como si algo mas me manera a mí, penas escucho de grito de Shifu, enderezo los hombros y volteo, quedando de frente ellos. Es un acto reflejo, creo. De pequeña me daba terror que Shifu gritara y nunca replicaba una orden suya, menos si estaba furioso por algo que haya hecho. Es obvio que está furioso, tal vez porque no me cree la historieta, o por haber salido tan temprano a "correr".

Po está parado detrás de mi padre, con Lía ya despierta en sus brazos. Evita mi mirada, desviando los ojos hacia cualquier punto indefinido del lugar, mientras que mi pequeña ríe con tiernas carcajadas y estira los bracitos hacia mí, pidiendo que la alce. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de ella, Po le sujeta los brazos y la estrecha más contra su pecho, de tal manera que ella queda e espaldas a mí.

¿Qué carajos...? No puedo evitar gruñir y arrugar el entrecejo.

—No debiste salir a esas horas. En medio de esa lluvia. —La voz de Shifu es severa y su semblante sombrío—. Mucho menos sin decir nada.

Apoya el bastón de Oogway en el suelo y se para sobre él, manteniendo el equilibrio tan solo con la punta del pie derecho, de tal manera que queda a la misma altura que yo. Luce preocupado, además de enojado, pero cuando estira las manos hacia mi rostro, no puedo evitar apartárselo...

Me mira, incrédulo, con cierto reproche en sus ojos. Pero mantengo me semblante serio.

—Perdón. —Mascullo, sarcástica—. Ahora resulta que debo pedir permiso para salir.

—Tigresa...

—No. Nada de Tigresa, hija o lo que sea. —Ni siquiera sé de donde saco valor para replicarle—. Con todo respeto, maestro, no soy una niña. Soy mayor de edad y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones.

—Antes que maestro, soy tu padre, Tigresa. Así que guárdate ese tono.

Cierro mis manos en puños, estrujando un poco la tela de mi pantalón, y tenso la mandíbula. Lo observo, con el mejor semblante inexpresivo que puedo, y tengo que morderme la lengua para no decir nada de lo que después pueda arrepentirme. Mal que me pese, tiene razón. Es mi padre y maestro. Le debo respeto y no puedo contestarle así. Además, no estoy realmente enojada con él, tan solo estoy algo alterada por los nervios.

Finalmente, junto mi puño derecho con la palma izquierda, a la altura de mi pecho, e inclino la cabeza hacia delante.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuro, esforzándome por sonar amable—. No quise.

Levanto la mirada y veo hacia Shifu, que tan solo se limita a observarme. Pero luego de unos segundos, asiente y yo me vuelvo a enderezar.

No dice nada. Se baja del bastón y sin siquiera dirigirme una última mirada, se voltea en dirección al pasillo. En medio del silencio, sus pasos hacen crujir la madera dl suelo, a medida que se va alejando. Me obligo a contener un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer, no seguirá con su interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, antes de doblar en la esquina del pasillo, se detiene y veo sus manos, que sostienen el bastón detrás de su espalda, tensarse en torno a este.

—Bien. —Masculla, de espaldas a nosotros—. Te veo luego del desayuno.

* * *

><p>—¿Y cómo es que no pudiste avisarme antes?<p>

—Duermes como un tronco, Po.

—Pero...

Ruedo los ojos, conteniendo un gruñido, mientras que Po sigue con su extenso sermón sobre lo preocupado que estuvo al ver que yo no estaba en la cama cuando despertó por los llantos de Lía. Sé que eso no es todo, lo veo en sus ojos e incluso se nota en su manera de hablar, con reproche contenido y cierto matiz afligido, pero decido ignorarlo por el momento. Aun no estoy lista para hablar de eso con él.

Escucho sus pasos por el suelo, yendo y viniendo por el cuarto. Está histérico, incluso veo que se jal las orejas de vez en cuando, un hábito que tomó de niño y que solo le pasa cuando realmente está alterado, pero poco puedo hacer al respecto. Dejo a Lía sentada en la cama y me dirijo al armario. Aún tengo la ropa algo húmeda y aunque aparentemente Po se ha creído lo de salir a correr, quiero cambiármela antes de que repare en...

—Oye ¿Que tienes ahí?

¡Carajos!... Estoy inclinada frente al armario, buscando algo para cambiarme de entre la ropa, cuando su voz me hace pegar un respingo, que por poco no choco la cabeza con la pequeña repisa que hay en este. Rápidamente me enderezo, sosteniendo una blusa en mi mano derecha, y me volteo para quedar de frente a él. Está a unos pasos de distancia, pero me siento acorralada y mi estómago se retuerce dolorosamente por el susto.

Sonrió, disimulando un poco mis nervios, y le dirijo una interrogante mirada.

—¿De qué hablas?

Po arquea una ceja.

Lo veo avanzar hacia mí y por acto reflejo, retrocedo unos pasos. Él no parece darle importancia, ya que no se detiene, y yo sigo retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda choca con el armario y me veo acorralada contra este. Ya no hay salida y lo que son segundos, me parecen horas. El sudor frio me cubre la frente y mi corazón duele con cada latir. Trago grueso e ignoro el ya familiar ardor en mis pulmones, mientras observo la mano derecha de Po posarse en mi hombro. Me sujeta, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, y me obliga a voltearme. No pongo resistencia, ni siquiera tenso mi cuerpo.

De reojo, veo a Lía sentada en la cama: Nos observa, en silencio, con el biberón en sus manitas y la cabeza levemente ladeada a un lado, con inocente curiosidad.

Entonces, los dedos de Po en mi espalda me sacan de mis pensamientos, a la vez que me hacen pegar un respingo. Él ríe, divertido, aunque con cierta amargura, a la vez que murmura algo parecido una burla.

—Esto. —Dice, risueño.

Y por un momento, pienso que se refiere a los rasgones en la tela, que son tan pequeños que apenas si parecen deshilachados. Pero su mano presiona en mi espalda y en vez de detenerse, sube hasta mi nuca. Me acaricia el pelaje, lo aparta, y presiona suavemente justo sobre el borde del cuello del chaleco…

Un ligero escozor me hace arrugar el entrecejo y la fugaz imagen de las zarpas de Tai Lung recorriendo mi espalda invade mi mente.

—Parece un rasguño. —Prosigue.

Sus dedos enganchan el borde del cuello del chaleco, pero entes de que lo aparte, muevo los hombros para apartar su mano y me volteo, quedando de frente a él. No es "un rasguño". Son cuatro líneas rosadas, nada profundas, que inician en mi nuca y descienden hasta ambos lados de mi cintura. Definitivamente, no puedo dejar que Po vea eso.

—Me llevé unas ramas por delante. —Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Po sonríe, divertido, y yo me encojo de hombros—. Es que iba distraída.

Admito que ni yo misma me lo creería. Mi voz no me delata, logro mantener un tono bajo y tranquilo, pero mis manos tiemblan y estrujan la tela del chaleco. Po parece ignorar aquello, ya que decide pasarlo por alto, y se acerca aún más a mí hasta eliminar el poco espacio de tan solo centímetros que nos separaba. Su mano derecha se posa en mi cadera y la izquierda en el armario, acorralándome, e inmediatamente me invade la necesidad de apartarlo.

Sin embargo, no puedo. Me quedo de piedra, mientras sus labios se posan suavemente sobre mi hombro. Tal como sucedió anoche, no siento nada. Ni un estremecimiento, ni una pizca de anhelo, ni siquiera aquella sensación de cosquilleo que eriza la piel. Nada. Tan solo quiero apartarlo. No es asco o repulsión, ni nada que se le parezca, es solo que no deseo tenerlo cerca de esa manera. Es como ser besada por aquel amigo al que quieres solo como un hermano. Es como… como cuando niños.

Po nunca ha dejado de ser mi mejor amigo. Vi protección en él, el apoyo que necesitaba en aquel entonces, y confundí aquel cariño con amor.

Po sube por mi hombro, con besos tiernos y suaves, pero apenas llega a mi cuello, coloco mis manos en su pecho y lo empujo. No muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para indicarle que se aparte. Él obedece, no pone resistencia o intenta insistir, pero cuando mi mira, el verde jade de sus ojos se nubla por la falta de brillo. Es una mirada amarga, con lágrimas contenidas, casi suplicante. Su frente se arruga y sus labios entre abiertos tiemblan. Está por decir algo, pero se arrepiente y frunce los labios, hasta formar una delgada línea torcida.

Lo miro… Lo miro… y lo miro. Debo decírselo ¿ahora?

Sin embargo, cuando abro la boca para hablar, las tiernas risitas de Lía, junto al sonido del gong, nos obliga a voltear la mirada. Pronto, el pasillo se llena con el ruido de las puertas al abrirse y el "buenos días, maestro" se escucha a coro. No pasará mucho para que nos busquen o mínimo, pregunten por nosotros. Pero cuando giro de vuelta hacia Po, este me deja helada en mi lugar con un ligero beso en mis labios...

—Por favor. No me dejes. —Murmura, con su rostro a centímetros del mío—. Una oportunidad, Tigresa. Sea lo que sea, podemos superarlo. Por favor.

Me abraza. Sus brazos se aferran a mi cintura, como si de esto dependiera su vida, y esconde el rostro en mi cuello. Está llorando. Las lágrimas humedecen mi hombro y su pecho se sacude con los espasmos del llanto contenido. Lo escucho sorber por la nariz, a la vez que se le escapa un bajo sollozo, y sus brazos afirman aún más su agarre.

Nunca lo he visto llorar de esa manera y verlo me parte el alma. Pero no puedo hacer más que pasar mis brazos por su cuello y acariciarle la cabeza, con ciertos aires maternales.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuro, cerca de su oído—. Lo lamento, Po. No quise hacerte daño.

No es un sí, tampoco es un no. Es solo una disculpa, pero a Po parece reconfortarle aunque sea un poco, porque sus labios se curvan contra mi hombro y el agarre de sus brazos se afirma aún más, mientras acaricia mi espalda con sus manos. Murmura algo, que queda amortiguado por mi cuello y no logro entender, pero a lo cual respondo estrechando mi abrazo a su cuello.

Afuera, alguien toca la puerta y las voces de Mantis y Mono no se hacen de esperar. Al parecer, mueren de hambre. Pero me basta con una simple amenaza de una semana sin poder caminar por los golpes para que dejen de molestar y se vallan.

Poco a poco, deshago mi agarre y deslizo mis manos por su cuello, hasta sujetarle el rostro y obligarlo a mirarme. Sus ojos están vidriosos y las lágrimas humedecen sus mejillas, pero aun así sonríe. No sé cómo lo hace. Es algo que siempre voy a admirar de él: aquella fuerza para ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo. Pero también me duele, porque de entre todas las personas del mundo, él es quien menos se merece esto.

Sonrió, más para animarle que porque así me plazca, y limpio los rastros humeado de su rostro con mis pulgares.

—Hablaremos de esto ¿Si? —Digo, como quien negocia con un niño: con toda la ternura de la que soy capaz—. Ahora debemos desayunar algo.

Po asiente, aun con la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y se aparta unos pasos para dejarme lugar a que salga. Sin embargo, cuando me volteo en dirección a Lía, la mano de él sujeta mi muñeca y me detiene.

—¿Tigresa? —Llama, tímido.

—¿Si?

—Me... ¿Me darías un beso?

Giro el rostro hacia él y pos unos segundos, tan solo lo observo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada clavada en sus pies, que se mueven de manera nerviosa en el suelo, y los labios entre abiertos y algo secos. Está nervioso. Se ve tímido y me recuerda a nuestro primer beso, durante el primer festival por el Día del Guerrero Dragón. No respondo. Me acerco a él y le acuno el rostro entre mis manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en los míos y en ellos no solo puedo ver angustia o tristeza, sino también amor y ternura. Sonrío, una sonrisa un tanto forzada, e inclino mi rostro hacia el de él. Lo beso en la comisura de los labios. Un beso inocente, que dura unos cuantos segundos, sin pasar a ser más que un ligero roce.

Me separo de él, con la mirada gacha, y le suelto el rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio, uno frente al otro, como si intentáramos analizar lo que acaba de pasar. Un beso. El mismo que nos dimos hace tan solo unos días, pero diferente. Más frío y distante, sin sentimientos que nos provoque cosquillas en el estómago. Po no dice nada. Coloca una mano en mi mejilla y me planta un beso en la frente, para luego salir del cuarto, a pasos rápidos y ligeros…

Escucho los pasos de Po alejarse por el pasillo y en cuanto sé que se ha ido de las barracas, camino hacia la cama y me siento en el borde, junto a Lía, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas y la cabeza entre mis manos, aun sujetando la blusa. Tengo sueño y mis parpados se sienten tan pesados, que cada tres segundos se me cierran los ojos. Cabeceo, a punto de quedarme dormida, y la sensación de estar a punto de caerme desde algún lugar alto me hace enderezarme con un respingo.

Lía ríe junto a mí, de seguro divertida por mi reacción, y sus manitos hacen palmitas en mi pierna izquierda. La observo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verla gatear hasta quedar en mi regazo. Arruga el entrecejo y balbucea, a la vez que se sujeta del cuello de mi chaleco e intenta pararse. Esta niña tiene cuatro meses, pero es tan inquieta que no me sorprendería verla caminar antes de cumplir un año. No la agarro, ni la detengo, tan solo coloco mis brazos a su alrededor, sin tocarla, en casa de que caiga y necesite que la atrape.

Sin embargo, tras un par de intentos, vuelve a caer sentada en mi regazo y se cruza de brazos, esbozando un puchero que amenaza con convertirse en llanto.

—Hey, lo hiciste bien. —La felicito, con una pequeña sonrisa.

La vuelvo a sentar en la cama, ignorando sus pucheros y balbuceo, y me cambio el chaleco que tengo puesto por la blusa que he sacado del armario: Roja, de mangas largas y con bordes negros. Creo que Víbora tenía razón, le tengo cierta manía a esos colores. Ni modo. Levanto a Lía en mi brazo izquierdo, sujetándola contra mi cadera, y con mi mano derecha le acerco el biberón para que se lo acabe. Pero ella lo aparta, arrugando el entrecejo, y antes de que pueda hacer algo, me jala del borde del cuello de la blusa, dejando casi la mitad de mi hombro al descubierto, y entierra el rostro en mi pelaje…

Río, por lo graciosa de la escena, e intento apartarla. Pero no quiere.

—Lía… Lía ¿Qué haces?

Me hace cosquillas. Es como si olfateara mi pelaje… Y de hecho, eso está haciendo. Su nariz es bastante desarrollada para su edad, y la prueba de ello son las veces que he pillado a Po buscando las galletas de mono con ayuda del olfato de esta pequeña, y de seguro el aroma del prado no es lo único que ha detectado. Ella ya ha visto a Tai, incluso ha estado en sus brazos, no me sorprendería que reconozca su aroma.

Genial, mi hija es una rastreadora.

La aparto de mi hombro, para acomodarme la blusa que Lía ha jalado, y aunque ella hace un intento de berrinche por eso, tan solo basta con que la observe con una ceja arqueada para que entienda y deje de insistir. Sin embargo, mientras camino por el pasillo, el entrecejo arrugado y la mirada de asesina sería no se van de su rostro…

* * *

><p>¡Tenía razón!... Grulla no deja de escudriñarme con la mirada durante todo el desayuno. Aunque hago como que no sé nada y sigo charlando con Víbora, mientras lucho disimuladamente para que Lía deje sus intentos de olfatear mi cuello u hombro. Intenta pararse en mi regazo, se estira y retuerce en mis brazos, intenta sujetarme del cuello de la blusa y más de una vez me lo ha jalado, casi hasta rasgar la tela, lo cual ha provocado la risa de casi todos en la cocina (Y que mis mejillas ardan como faroles) Sin embargo, la vuelvo a acomodar en mi regazo y le doy un dumpling, pan de frijol o alguna galleta, lo cual la ocupa por unos minutos. Repito, solo unos minutos, hasta que se aburre de jugar y babosear la comida y decide volver al "ataque".<p>

¡Joder, niña! Esta chiquilla sí que puede ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone ¡Y solo tiene cuatro meses! Me pregunto qué será cuando tenga cuatro años.

—Al parecer, alguien está inquieta. —Murmura Grulla.

Los demás ríen, incluso Shifu esboza una pequeña sonrisa, pero por la mirada del ave, sé que no ha sido una broma. Lo ha dicho con toda la intención y como respuesta, tan solo le dirijo una mirada de mala muerte, antes de volver a la reciente rutina de darle algo a Lía para que juegue y se deje de molestar un rato.

A la décima galleta, Lía parece hartarte de aquello, ya que la arroja a la mesa y esboza un puchero. Me digo que ya se la pasará y no le doy mucha importancia, pero unos segundos después, le tiembla el labio inferior y comienza a emitir bajo sollozos.

—Ay, no. —Escucho murmurar a Mono.

—Tigresa, calla a...

Pero antes de que Mantis termine la oración, los bajos sollozos de Lía se transforman en un estridente llanto que nos hace taparnos los oídos a todos.

Me contengo de pronunciar un par de palabras muy poco amables y coloco a Lía contra mi pecho, con la cabeza a la altura de mi corazón. Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda, murmuro algunos "ya está" o "calla bebé, calla mi niña", e intento meciéndola un poco. Generalmente eso la calma, pero esta vez no parece dar resultado.

—Haber, yo la calmo.

Por se levanta de la silla y extiende los brazos para que le dé a Lía. La cabeza me va a explotar, así no dudo en dársela. Pero apeas intento separar a Lía de mi pecho, sus manitos se aferran con fuerza a mi blusa, jalando un poco de mi pelaje, y suelta un potente chillido. ¡Pero qué pulmones!

—Al parecer no quiere. —Canturrea Mantis, al otro lado de la mesa.

"Tal vez tiene sueño", "tal vez le duele la pancita", "tal vez tiene hambre"... Pronto, no sé si son los llantos de Lía o las insistentes voces de todo lo que comienza a sacarme de mis casillas. Me duele la cabeza, tengo sueño y nunca, ni siquiera durante el embarazo, Lía me ha hecho perder la paciencia como lo está haciendo ahora. Amo a mi hija, pero ha decidido un mal momento para iniciar con los berrinches.

Me levanto de la silla y camino de un lado a otro por la cocina, meciendo a Lía en mis brazos. Ella no se calma. Las voces de todos siguen interponiéndose una sobre la otra con sugerencias y suposiciones tontas. Me duele a cabeza. No puedo evitar bostezar. La pequeña rutina se repite una y otra vez, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. En especial de la de Grulla, que me mira con cierta burla. Al parecer, disfruta el espectáculo.

Condenada ave. Más le vale que no lo agarre en el entrenamiento.

Poco a poco, los llantos de Lía comienzan a hacerse más débiles. Se está cansando de hacer berrinche. ¡Y ni siquiera lágrimas ha soltado! ¿Desde cuándo es tan caprichosa? Comienza a quedarse dormida, aun sollozando de vez en cuanto, y su manita derecha se aferra con fuerza al pelaje de mi cuello.

—¿Tigresa? ¿Quieres que...?

Po se para frente a mí y coloca las manos por entre mis brazos, con las intenciones de sujetarla. Dudo un poco, pero Lía está casi dormida, así que no creo que haya inconveniente. Asiento, junto a una mirada agradecida, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no parecer ansiosa por sacarla aunque sea unos minutos de mis brazos, se la entrego...

¡Y la muy hija mía comienza a llorar otra vez!

—¡Po! —Gritan las voces a coro de todos los allí presentes, incluso la de Shifu.

Po les dirige una mirada de disculpa y con una nerviosa sonrisa curvando sus labios, comienza a mecer a Lía en sus brazos.

—¡Perdón! No es mi culpa que esta niña sea tan chillona como la…

—¡Calla boca, panda!

—…Madre. —Po me dirige una burlona sonrisa, a pesar de mi entrecejo arrugado.

Y en ese momento, es como si solo estuviéramos nosotros. Sonríe, una sonrisa casi sincera, pero aquella sinceridad no llega a sus ojos. Siguen apagados, sin brillo, con ciertos aires melancólicos. Es como si sonriera solo por un recuerdo. Como si la felicidad de su voz, fuera tan solo el reflejo de algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

No puedo evitar agachar la mirada, con cierta culpa revolviendo mi estómago. Murmuro algo que solo él alcanza a escuchar y a lo que tan solo asiente a modo de respuesta. Me da a Lía, que sigue tan histérica como hace unos segundos, y sin decir nada más, se dirige a preparar un biberón. Todos nos observan, extrañados por tal comportamiento, pero tan solo los ignoro y sostengo a Lía contra mi pecho, recostando su cabecita en mi hombro.

Y tal como era de esperarse, entierra el rostro en mi pelaje y no tarda en calmarse. Para cuando Po vuelve con el biberón, ella ya está dormida.

—Bueno, tal vez solo era un berrincho. —Murmura, dejando el biberón en la mesa.

Sonrío a modo de respuesta y asiento.

—Tal parece que solo buscaba el perfume de la madre.

Estaba a punto de dar un trago a la tasa de té, cuando las palabras de Grulla me hacen ahogar con mi propia saliva. Po me palmea la espalda y yo, aún algo ahogada, le dirijo una asesina mirada al ave al otro lado de la mesa, que ni siquiera levanta la vista hacia mí. Decidido, le haré sufrir en el entrenamiento de hoy.

—¿Te pusiste perfume, Tigresa? —Pregunta Víbora, con cierta sorpresa que provoca más de una carcajada.

—No, Víbora. No estoy usando perfume.

—Yo diría que sí. —Me replicó Grulla, con cierto tono de voz que a más de uno le desencajó la mandíbula e hizo arrugar el entrecejo a Po—. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda a ciertas flores lila, que crecen en un pequeño prado cerca de… Creo que era cerca de Bao-Gu.

Y apenas escucho ese nombre, siento que todo mi brazo derecho se duerme y sin poder evitarlo, mi mano deja caer al suelo la taza aún llena de té que sostengo. Sin embargo, el sonido de la porcelana al hacerse añicos y las voces de los demás pronunciando mi nombre son sonidos lejanos, vagos, como los que oyes al despertar luego de haberte dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y aún sigues aturdida. Me quedo de piedra, mirando a Grulla, que me dedica una ceja arqueada y poco a poco, va esbozando una torcida y maliciosa sonrisa.

Nunca me calló mal el ave. Nunca, hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, me encuentro sentada en uno de los tejados del palacio. El cielo está despejado, iluminado por las miles de estrellas y la redonda luna llena. Poco a poco, a medida que avanza la noche, la suave brisa comienza a tornarse fresca y el rocío humedece mi pelaje. Sin embargo, me siento muy a gusto allí y no me pertenece para nada irme.<p>

Bajo la mirada hacia mis brazo, donde Lía duerme plácidamente envuelta en una mantita rosa, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al notar que aun entierra el rostro en el pelaje descubierto de mi brazos y se aferra con ambas manos a mi muñeca. Incluso ronronea entre sueños. Esta niña sí que es todo un caso. Luego del desayuno, la dejé con Po y me fui a dar un baño (más de uno en realidad), me cambie de ropa e incluso me puse algo de perfume, lo cual ni siquiera Po pareció notarlo, pero al volver y tomar a Lía en brazos, ella seguía insistiendo en enterrar la nariz en mi pelaje.

Era como si estuviera obsesionada con eso. Ni siquiera yo podía sentir otro rastro en mi pelaje que no fuera ese asqueroso perfume, el jabón de baño o muy débilmente, el aroma de Po, que se me quedaba por las veces que lo tenía cerca. Entonces ¿Qué demonios era lo que tanto le gustaba a Lía? Por un momento, intenté convencerme de que solo era mi aroma, o tal vez el de Po. Aunque solo era una idea para negar la verdad, porque apenas pensaba en aquella idea, la imagen de Lía en brazos de Tai Lung volvía a mi mente.

Ella se había acurrucado contra su pecho y enterrado el rostro en su pelaje, ronroneando como un manso gatito. A Lía le gustaba el aroma de Tai y aunque he de admitir que me parece un disparate, no puedo evitar que la idea me cause gracia: A mi pequeña hija de cuatro meses le gusta Tai Lung.

Si, completamente loco. ¿Será genético?

Sin embargo, mientras dejo a aquellos irracionales pensamientos rondar libre en mi cabeza, algunas imágenes de lo sucedido hoy también aparecen en mis pensamientos. Por ejemplo, que logré pasar desapercibido el pequeño problema con mi brazo, ya que no duró ni cinco minutos, o la escena con Grulla en la cocina esta mañana.

Comprendo que este molesto, tal vez indignado, por mi comportamiento hacia Po. Yo, que siempre los he reprendido por su infantil actitud y que suelo ser quien dice lo que es correcto aquí, he actuado como una cualquiera y engañado a mi esposo. Pero podría habérmelo dicho de frente. Ha estado todo el santo día tirando indirectas y esparciendo ponzoña delante de todos. Incluso Víbora l ha reprendido por uno de sus comentarios hacia "Nadie en particular". Y se supone que él es el maduro aquí. Intenté hablarle, solo para decirle que se deje de pendejadas, pero no ha hecho más que evitarme.

Especialmente en los entrenamientos, en done ha evitado por todos los medios que Shifu lo pusiera conmigo. Valla cobarde ¡Que le den! Es un hijo de...

—¿Tigresa?

Y entonces, la voz de Po interrumpe la sarta de palabrotas mentalmente dirigidas al ave maricona de Grulla.

Exhalo un suspiro, resignada, y me asomo al borde del tejado para verlo. Está parado a unos metros, lo suficientes para verme sin necesidad de echar atrás la cabeza, y sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Juega con sus pulgares, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barriga, y se balancea de atrás para delante sobre sus pies.

Esta nervioso, lo cual solo significa que ha venido a hablar de algo serio. O simplemente ha venido para hacerme compañía. Igualmente, le dirijo una cálida sonrisa, que aunque ni yo lo crea, es bastante sincera.

—¿Que sucede, Po? —Le pregunto.

Sonríe y se lleva una mano a la nuca.

—Te has tardado —Dice, en un bajo murmullo—, y pensé en venir a verte.

—Iba a ir en un momento... Eemm ¿Quieres subir?

—E... Está bien.

No sé ni por qué le pregunto si quiere subir. Se supone que lo que quiero es alejarme un poco de él, con la intención de mantener la mente fría y pensar bien en lo que voy a hacer. Sin embargo, me duele verle tan triste y decaído.

No me toma mucho bajar y ayudarle a subir, ni siquiera con Lía aun recostada en mi brazo derecho, para luego volver a subir y sentarme junto a él. Como cuando éramos niños y yo me bajaba para ayudarle ya que él solo apenas si podía saltar con l regordeta panza que tenía. Lo cual, por cierto, no es que haya cambiado. Hay cosas que jamás cambian, que solo mejoran. La idea me hace sonreír.

Nos quedamos en silencio, observando el estrellado cielo. No pasa mucho para que Po coloque un brazo en mis hombros y me jale hacia su pecho, pero no pongo resistencia. Dejo mi cabeza recostarse en él, mientras su brazo libre se coloca junto a los míos, acunando a Lía entre nosotros.

Lo observo. Sus dedos apartan con delicadeza la manta del rostro de Lía y una risilla se me escapa al ver cómo le presiona los mofletes y le juega con la boquita, haciendo que esboce rara muecas.

—No hagas eso. —Le reprocho, apartándole la mano—. La despertaras.

Ríe y sus labios se presionan en mi cabeza, junto a mi oreja.

—Tiene el sueño pesado. Es imposible. Mira...

Y le sujeto la muñeca, antes de que su dedo índice presione en la regordeta mejilla de Lía, que duerme ajena a todo esto. La alejo un poco de Po, cubriéndole el rostro con mi mano libre, y atajando los continuos intentos del panda por picarle la mejilla con el dedo. Aunque lo consigue de vez en cuando, ganándose algún manotazo de mi parte.

¡Si será de inmaduro!

Es una especie de raro forcejeo. Alejo a Lía de Po y él intenta acercarse más, amenazando con voz ridículamente infantil: "A que la toco", "A que no se despierta", "A que...". Y a lista de frases sigue. Pero nos divertirnos, ambos reímos, como si cualquier problema nuestro hubiera desaparecido. Somos nosotros, los mismos de hacia un par de días. Aquellos que jugaban como niños, sin importar que ya tuviéramos treinta y tantos años, que eran los mejores amigos en todo. Como siempre debió ser.

Entonces, sus manos dejan en paz el rostro de la aun dormida Lía y en vez de eso, se escabullen por entre mis brazos y me hacen cosquillas en la cintura. No hay modo. Caigo de espaldas, aun sosteniendo firmemente a Lía contra mi pecho, y las sonorosas carcajadas no tardan en escapar de mis labios. No puedo defenderme mucho, ya que tengo a Lía en mis brazos, además de que me cuesta respirar por la risa, pero si me retuerzo en un vano intento de alejar las habilidosas manos del panda. Tantas guerras de cosquillas de pequeños le han enseñado al panda donde exactamente están mis "puntos débiles".

Po ríe a carcajadas, obviamente disfrutando del juego, y finalmente se detiene. Sus manos quedan a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sostienen su peso, elevándose por encima de nosotras. Su rostro está a centímetros del mío y sus ojos se iluminan con cierto brillo apagado. Sonríe, una sonrisa un poco amarga, y se inclina para depositar un suave beso en la cabecita de Lía, que reposa sobre mi pecho, profundamente dormida.

—¿Por qué? —Escucho decir a Po, con la mirada fija en nuestra hija— Es… No puedo ni besarte sin pedirte permiso. Es… como si de repente, fuéramos desconocidos. —Levanta la mirada hacia mí, una mirada envuelta en lágrimas y de expresión angustiada y suplicante— ¿Por qué, Tigresa?... ¿Qué sucede?... Es que... Es que tú no...

Su voz se corta y su mandíbula se tensa, con furia contenida. Furia, dolor... ¿Impotencia? Si, impotencia al verse incapaz de arreglar esto, de encontrar la solución, o simplemente de no saber cuál es el maldito problema.

Yo soy el maldito problema. Yo soy la maldita hija de puta.

Sin embargo, le veo a los ojos y no puedo evitar que los míos también se llenen de lágrimas. ¿Es este el fin de todo? Casi toda una vida prometiéndonos mutuamente estar siempre juntos, sea como sea, pero juntos, diez años prometiendo amarnos de por vida, cinco años de "feliz" matrimonio, con planes para una gran familia y un futuro juntos. ¿Es aquí donde todo eso llega a su fin? No quiero herirlo, no quiero verle triste.

Si, hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hablar, sus labios presionan con fuerza los míos e inician un urgente y necesitado beso. Exige una respuesta, no se detiene a esperarme. Su pecho vibra con un sollozo contenido y sus labios intentan persuadir a los míos de abrirse y dejarle paso. Pero no quiero besarlo. No siento nada por él, no le deseo, ni siquiera puedo fingir.

Sostengo a Lía con mi brazo derecho y coloco el izquierdo en el pecho de Po, sujetándole del hombro. Lo empujo y aunque al principio hace el intento de insistir, me niego a seguirle el beso y lo empujo más fuerte, hasta lograr que se aparte de mí.

—¿Pero que...?

—No me toques, Po. —Mi voz suena más cortante de lo que pretendo.

Me mira, confundido, y se endereza. Me tiende una mano, con la intención de ayudarme, pero lo ignoro y me siento, acunando a Lía en mis brazos.

—Tigresa…

—Po, basta. No insistas. —Si le dejo hablar, terminaré retractándome.

—Una oportunidad ¿Recuerdas?

— Escucha, no es tu culpa. No eres tú quien debe disculparse. Po, te quiero, nunca dudes de eso, pero... Ya no. Esto está mal y ambos lo sabemos... No... No...

No encuentro ninguna palabra. Quiero cortarlo de la manera más suave que pueda. No lo amo, no como creí, no quiero estar con él de esta manera. Ya no. Prefiero herirlo con la verdad, dándole la posibilidad de apartarse de mí y empezar de nuevo, a retenerlo con una mentira e ir destruyéndolo poco a poco.

Lo quiero. Pero eso no significa que lo ame.

Estoy por volver a retomar la frase, cuando la mano de él sobre la mía m hace pegar un respingo. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, que por algún motivo no se niegan al contacto, y me caricia el dorso con el pulgar.

—Lo sé. —Murmura, con la vista gacha—. Y por eso quiero que lo arreglemos.

—Pero Po... No es como...

—Cuando algo no funciona, vuelves a intentarlo. —Me corta. ¿Es que no quiere oírme o qué mierda?—. No echemos esto a la basura. Superémoslo. Juntos.

Lleva mi mano hacia sus labios y la besa, con ternura, con cariño, deslizando sus labios por cada uno de mis nudillos.

—Po... Yo solo te haría daño.

—Por nuestra hija.

Sus ojos verde jade se posan en los míos. Una mirada suplicante, casi humillante, que tan solo logra hacerme sentir más basura de lo que me siento ya. Sin embargo, él sonríe y se inclina hacia mí. La idea de que me vuelva a besar cruza mi mente y me preparo para apartarlo, pero contra todo pronóstico, sus labios se posan tiernamente en mi frente.

—Te amo. —Murmura, con pesar, como si le doliera tan solo pronunciar esas palabras.

Y si más para decir, se baja del tejado y se va. Me deja sola en el tejado, con Lía aun dormida en mis brazos, y por unos minutos, tan solo me quedo ahí: como una roca, quieta, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Entonces, de la nada, una pequeña risita escapa de mis labios. Risa que convierte en carcajada. Carcajada que termina en llanto...

Presiono a Lía contra mi pecho, hundiendo mi rostro en ella y aspirando su aroma a cachorro para intentar calmar los espasmos de mi pecho por el llanto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno… No se, pero yo me voy a llorar a un rincón… Nah, mentira. Me parto de la risa xD … Espero que les haya gustado este intento de drama y espero sus opiniones en los comentarios… ¡Bye!<strong>


	12. Atrapada

**12:51 de la noche, y yo aquí, escribiendo, porque cierta personita no me deja dormir… Bien, que ni quería dormir. xD En fin, hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, pues tenía ya las ideas en mi cabeza, pero no sabía como plasmarlas en palabras. Aún así, esto me sigue pareciendo poco en comparación a lo que tenía en mente. Pero ni modo ¿Alguna vez no les ha pasado que dicen o hacen algo que originalmente, cuando lo pensaban, se veía u oía mucho mejor a lo que en realidad era? Porque a mi me pasa muy seguido ultimamente xD**

**Bueno… Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks Bla, bla, bla…**

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapada<strong>

Lía no deja de moverse. Se retuerce, toma su pie derecho y se lo lleva a la boca. Suspiro, ruedo los ojos y por milésima vez, la acomodo en el cambiador para terminar de colocarle el dichoso pañal. Realmente no estoy de humor. Me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre, Lía ha llorado por horas la noche anterior y no he podido dormir más de dos horas, así que no tengo ánimos para atender los jueguitos de la nena, pero tengo que conseguir paciencia de donde sea por el simple hecho de que tan solo es un bebé.

—¿Tigresa?

La puerta se abre. Víbora repta dentro del cuarto de Lía y vuelve a cerrarla, pero no volteo a verla.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto.

Finalmente, consigo acomodarle el pañal a Lía y un poco exasperada ya, la siento sobre el cambiador, que hace un par de semanas he corrido para que quede junto a la cuna, y tomo de entre las sabanas de la cuna la pequeña muñeca en forma de tigresa, aquella que era mía y que no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó a las poco cuidadosas manos de mi hija que ya le ha arrancado una oreja, para luego entregársela para que se entretenga unos momentos.

No escucho respuesta alguna de Víbora, así que decido voltear a verla. La reptil, aún parada junto a la puerta, me observa con una ancha y burlona sonrisa. Gruño, con todas las ganas que me vengo guardando, molesta por aquello.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?!

Se siente tan bien gritar.

—Ya, tranquila —Víbora ríe— Te ves fatal.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Mi sarcasmo es tan evidente, pero realmente pésimo. Exhalo un suspiro, conteniendo las enormes ganas de destrozar esas mullidas almohadas que están en la cuna de mi adorada nena, y me dejo caer sentada sobre la cama que se encuentra apoyada contra la pared opuesta a la de la cuna. La cabeza me pesa y el estómago me da vueltas. Intento disimularlo.

Víbora me observa, con el entrecejo arrugado, y repta hasta quedar frente a mi.

—Lo digo en serio, te ves fatal —Repite y coloca la punta de su cola en mi frente— ¿No estarás enferma?

Inmediatamente la aparto de mi rostro.

—No, no creo —Murmuro— Estoy bien.

—Tigresa…

—¡Estoy bien, Víbora!

Las risas de Lía cesan, Víbora retrocede unos centímetros de mi y el cuarto queda en silencio. No es hasta entonces, que me doy cuenta de que he gritado.

Murmuro una rápida disculpa y sin esperar respuesta, me dirijo hacia el armario de Lía. Víbora me sigue por el cuarto, hablando a mil por hora sobre mi cambio de actitud estas últimas semanas, especialmente estos días. La ignoro. Busco dentro del armario hasta hallar un pequeño trajecito de bebé rosa, de esos que son de cuerpo completo y me vuelven loca cuando quiero cambiarle el pañal, para luego dirigirme al cambiador y vestir a Lia…

* * *

><p><em>—¿Estas segura?<em>

_Po sujeta mis manos por encima de la mesa y levanta la mirada hacia mis ojos. No expresa ninguna emoción, al menos, no abiertamente, pero su mandíbula está tensa y le tiembla el pulso. Está nervioso y sus el verde de sus ojos ha perdido brillo. No puedo evitar agachar la mirada. Me digo que esto es por el bien de ambos y lentamente asiento._

_—Si, estoy segura —Murmuro, a la vez que aparto mis manos y coloco el anillo de compromiso sobre la palma de las suyas._

* * *

><p>Po estuvo insistiendo una semana con intentarlo y sinceramente, no tuve el valor de decirle que no. Pero había sido suficiente. Yo misma sabía que esto nunca iba a volver a ser igual. No quería seguir jugando de esa manera con sus sentimientos. Así que aquella noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, le devolví el anillo de compromiso. Era la única manera de convencerlo. Luego de aquello, no hablamos durante un par de días y realmente, fue más fácil de lo que creía. No me gustaba ver a Po triste, pero las cosas tenían que ser como tenían que ser.<p>

Unos días después, Po ha propuesto que al menos nos llevemos bien, por Lía. No le dije que no. Eramos amigos mucho antes de siquiera comenzar a gustarnos.

—¿Iras hoy?

La voz de Víbora llama mi atención. No contesto de inmediato. Termino de colocarle el trajesito a Lía y la dejo en la cuna, para luego voltear a ver a la reptil.

—No —Contesto, sin dudar.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que Po quiere que tu y Lía…

—¡Pues irá Lía con él! Porque, querida amiga, sinceramente no se me antoja la regalada gana ir a ese festival.

¿Por qué todos quieren que haga lo que a ellos les parece? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente hacer lo que yo quiero?... Me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre, el estómago revuelto y tan solo puedo pensar en acostarme y dormir toda la noche sin interrupciones. Ya he saludo a Po hoy en la mañana por su día, creo que he sido yo quien se ha acordado que hoy era "Día del Guerrero Dragón", y no creo que se aflija porque no me apetece bajar al valle para el festival. Él sabe que no me agradan esos festivales.

Pero Víbora no parece muy contenta con mi impulsiva respuesta. Estoy por disculparme por ello, cuando ella enrolla su cola en mi muñeca y jala de mi hasta sentarme en la cama.

—¿A ti que demonios te sucede? —Masculla— Has estado de mal humor todo el maldito día, parece que no te soportas ni tu misma, y ahora que te menciono esto que es importante para Po parece que tu humor ha empeorado de repente.

Arqueo una ceja y de un jalón, me suelto de su agarre. Y he ahí, otro motivo de mi mal humor. ¿Por qué creen que todo lo que hago o digo tiene que relacionarse a algo que Po diga o haga?... Esta bien, nos separamos, si. Yo terminé con él. Entiendo que les extrañara un poco al principio, pues supuestamente todo entre nosotros iba bien, y que crean que es tan solo una "pequeña crisis", pero ¡Ya superenlo y consíganse una jodida vida en la que meterse!

Suspiro y sacando paciencia de donde no tengo, me contengo de sacar a empujones a la metiche de Víbora de allí.

—Víbora, Po no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿Entendido? —Hablo, lento y pausado, como quien le enseña algo a un niño pequeño— Solo no estoy de humor. No he dormido en toda la noche, muero de hambre, la cabeza me esta matando y aún tengo que preparar a Lía para que vaya a ese festival con Po. No molestes ¿Si?

Sonrío, una sonrisa forzada y suplicante, y Víbora tan solo asiente.

Sin decir nada mas, me levanto y me dirijo hacia el armario de Lía. Saco del interior el pequeño bolso de bebé, unos pañales, algo de ropa (como un par de baberos y algunos abrigos) y lo dejo todo sobre el cambiador. La mirada de Víbora sigue fija en mi nuca, pero la ignoro. No quiero voltear. Sé que si lo hago, me encontraré con unos entrecerrados ojos celestes escudriñandome de pies a cabeza para averiguar qué es todo lo que le estoy ocultando. A veces, se me ocurre pensar que ya lo saben. Las miradas de Grulla me ponen nerviosa. Sé que él ave no tiene problema en contar lo que sabe en cuanto el lo crea necesario y eso me trar de los nervios estos últimos días, aunque realmente ya no hay mucho que perjudicar.

Exhalo un suspiro y aun con la mirada de Víbora sobre mi, termino de acomodar el bolso de Lía. Miro de reojo a mi pequeña y sonrío al verla durmiendo, acurrucada como todo un felino sobre la mullida almohada y abrazando la muñeca. Se ve tan linda.

—Oye, Tigresa… ¿Hace cuánto que estás así?

Arrugo el entrecejo y un poco confundida, volteo a ver a Víbora.

—Así ¿Como?

La reptil me observa de pies a cabeza y tartamudea varias veces, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Pero antes de eso, la puerta se abre y Po entra al cuarto.

—¿Y dónde está mi linda princesa?

Sonríe y a pasos largos, camina hacia la cuna, donde Lía sigue durmiendo placidamente con el pulgar de su manito derecha en su boca. Sonrío y lo observo tomar a la bebé en brazos y acunarla contra su pecho, mientras le canturrea con voz tonta e infantil que "es la bebé mas linda y tierna de todo el mundo". Me alegra un poco verlo así, contento, aunque sea con su hija. Entonces, cuando Po levanta la mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla de Lía, veo que aún conserva el anillo de casados. No me había fijado en ello antes y por unos segundos, tengo la urgente necesidad de apartar la mirada.

Víbora parece haber olvidado lo que sea que me fuera a decir y le habla a Po, pero no les presto atención, ni siquiera cuando en determinado momento comienza a murmurar, con bvias intenciones de que no los escuche. De repente, me siento nerviosa y el estómago se me retuerce. Me volteo y comienzo a sacar las cosas del bolso de bebé y las vuelvo a acomodar dentro, solo para ocupar mis manos en algo. Saco la ropa, la tiendo, saco los pañales, el par de mantitias. Tiendo todo sobre el cambiador y uno por uno, lo vuelvo a doblar y acomodar dentro del bolso. Se me ocurre que no he puesto dentro la muñeca de Lía, así que la tomo de dentro de la cuna y le hago espacio dentro.

Me siento nerviosa, intranquila. Las manos me tiemblan y aquella sensacion de… ¿Habre? ¿Acaso es hambre? Bueno, no se, pero es insoportable y me revuelve el estómago.

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Eh? —Apenas si alzo la voz.

—Tigresa…

—¡¿Que?!

Entonces, con el bolso de Lía estrujado entre mis manos, volteo a ver a Po y Víbora. Ambos me miran con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y Po estrecha protectoramente a Lía contra su pecho. Por un momento, no sé porque demonios me miran de esa manera, hasta que quiero aflojar el agarre al bolso y veo que he enterrado las garras.

—Tigresa… ¿Estas bien —Pregunta Po.

Siento mis mejillas arder… ¿Pero que demonios me pasa?

—Si, si… Yo…

—Bueno… Yo tengo… Algo que hacer —Reptando lento, Víbora se acerca a la puerta— Los veo en el valle.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la raptil sale del cuarto y se aleja reptando por el pasillo.

Una especie de tiempo muerto llena el cuarto. Silencioso, donde únicamente puedo escuchar las suaves ronroneos de Lía, que sigue dormida en brazos de su padre, y el latir de mi acelerado corazón. Carajos, esto no me agrada. Po me observa, con cierta precaución en sus ojos, y a paso lento se acerca hasta mi.

—Lo digo enserio, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su mano derecha se acerca a mi rostro y suavemente me acaricia la mejilla. Me aparto.

—Si, estoy bien —Murmuro, con la mirada gacha— Solo… No sé, no me di cuenta.

Po me sonríe, una sonrisa cálida y sincera, y sus ojos brillan con el mismo cariño que siempre. ¿Es que lo hace a propósito? La culpa me corroe cada vez que veo aquella mirada. Tal vez Po sepa lo que he hecho, porque no me queda duda de que lo sabe, pero no creo que aquella mirada sea la misma si se enterara de con quien fue.

—Has estado rara últimamente —Murmura, demasiado cerca para mi gusto— Me preocupas.

Se ha parado a centímetros de distancia y sus ojos están fijos en los míos, con aquella mirada tan tierna e inocente propia de él. Mi mejillas arden. Retrocedo un paso y cuando mi espalda choca con el cambiador, aferro el bolso a mi pecho con ambos brazos, conteniendo aquel impulso de empujarlo…. Demonios ¿Desde cuando me molesta tanto la cercania de alguien? Porque no, que sea Po quien está al frente no tiene nada que ver, no es ese tipo de incomodidad.

Carraspeo al darme cuenta que tengo la garganta seca y sacando fuerza de voluntad de donde no tengo, levanto la mirada hacia el rostro del panda.

—Solo estoy algo cansada. Lía ha estado muy nerviosa últimamente.

—Bueno, podría levantarme a atenderla yo —Responde, casi a modo de broma, y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más— Claro, si tu me dejaras.

Rie y por un momento, su mirada se desvía hacia la cama en la que duermo desde hace un par de semanas. Si, comparto cuarto con Lía.. Inmediatamente, cualquier nerviosismo o incomodidad es remplazado por cierto enfado y desagrado hacia la broma del panda.

—No, estoy muy bien —Le corto, molesta— Yo estoy más cerca y tu ni la escucha, ahora, si no te importa… —Le entrego el bolso, el cual Po sujeta con su mano derecha, a la vez que intenta sujetar correctamente a Lía con el brazo izquierdo, y camino hacia la puerta. La abro y con un ademán de mi mano, le indico que salga— Que se divierta en el festival, Guerrero Dragón, y no olvide devolverme a mi hija a las doce.

—¿Tu hija?

Po arquea una ceja. Ruedo los ojos y suspiro, exasperada.

—Bien, nuestra hija… ¿Es que acaso se te olvida que tengo que decirlo?

Po rie, una estruendosa carcajada que termina de sacarme de mis casillas. Tengo el "¡Panda!" en la punta de la lengua, picando por retumbar en cada pared del palacio, así como Shifu cuando lo reprende, pero antes de que pueda arrugar el entrecejo siquiera, un ligero beso en mi mejilla me deja congelada en mi lugar.

—Eres graciosa cuando te enfadas ¿Sabias eso?

—¿Po?

Una sonrisa demasiado amable curva mis labios.

—¿Si?

Po sonrie como crío en dulcería.

—Acercate.

Un pequeña seña con mi dedo y el panda se acerca, aún sonriente. Uno… Dos… Tres…. Y mi mano abierta cae con algo de fuerza entre las orejas del atontado panda. Po murmura un exagerado "auch" y riendo a todo pulmón, se soba la cabeza, mientras que yo no puedo hacer más que arrugar el entrecejo. Entonces, sin siquiera quererlo, sonrío y se me escapa una mal disimulada risita.

—Ya, perdón.

—Que bipolar.

—No me provoques, panda.

Entonces, sonríe, una sonrisa pícara y misteriosa, y algo en sus ojos me saca de sí… ¿Y ahora que planea?

—Es como si… —Se corta y de repente, la sonrisita desaparece— No, olvidalo.

—Como si ¿Que?

—No, nada, locuras mias.

Po aparta la mirada de mi y retrocede un par de pasos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo observo echarse la tira del bolso al hombro y sujetar a Lía con ambos brazos, sin decir nada, ni siquiera cuando me mira y boquea varias veces, como si buscara qué decir. Por un momento, me siento mal de no acompañarle, pero es que realmente no estoy de humor. Po me saluda con un ligero beso en la mejilla y luego de repetirme unas mil veces que no me preocupe por Lía, se va. De repente, parece demasiado desanimado y todo el buen humor se le ha caído por los suelos.

De repente, el lugar me parece extrañamente vacío.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, recargando el hombro en esta, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tan sólo observo el lugar. Vacío. Todos han bajado al valle para el festival. Esto me parece tan horriblemente familiar. Me recuerda a aquellos años, cuando la única que andaba por esta habitación era yo. Ninguno de los chicos había llegado aún y yo aún no podía dormir en la noche por las pesadillas o aquella sensación de vacío en mi. Se siente igual. Como si faltara algo, alguien, como si faltara aquello que hace importante el lugar. Falta él. Lo necesito. Necesito sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras. Su voz susurrando en mi oído, sus brazos rodeándome protectoramente en la noche y sus labios besando con cariño cada parte de mi.

Exhalo un suspiro y por unos segundos, me permito cerrar los ojos y rememorar aquella noche, hace ya un mes. Pero con los recuerdos, llegan las preocupaciones, las dudas. El palacio está solo, todos están en el festival, el rollo del dragón esta… Abro los ojos y me digo que no, que no es posible. Él se ha ido, me lo ha prometido, él ya no está aquí.

—Tai Lung se ha ido —Murmuro, para calmar aquellas dudas irracionales.

—¿Dijiste algo, hija?

Entonces, la calmada, pero seria, voz de Shifu a mis espaldas me hace pegar un respingo. Tengo que ahogar un grito por el susto y el corazón me late a mil por hora, pero igualmente volteo a ver a mi padre y saludo con una leve reverencia, colocando un puño en la palma de la otra mano. Recuerdo que cuando niña solía molestarme saludar de esta manera, pero bueno, los años una se acostumbra.

—No, nada, padre —Me apresuro a decir, un poco nerviosa— emm… Creí que irías al valle, con los demás.

Shifu me observa de pies a cabeza, con ojos duros y severos, y el entrecejo levemente arrugado. Esto no me gusta. Me escudriña acusatoriamente con la mirada, como cuando era niña y él ya sabía que me había mandado una travesura, pero quería que yo misma la confesara. No puedo evitar tragar grueso.

—Te ves diferente —Dice, luego de un rato. Entonces, le cambia el rostro. Parece más serio— ¿Me acompañas? Tengo que hablarte de algo?

Como única respuesta, asiento y sin preguntar, lo sigo por el camino de salida de las barracas.

Shifu no dice nada y yo menos. Se ve tenso y nervioso, pero por alguna razón, yo estoy tranquila. En el camino, veo a lo lejos el Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial y se me ocurre que hace mucho que no como duraznos. Eran deliciosos en aquella tarta que sabía preparar Víbora. Tal vez le pida que me prepare un poco o le pregunte como se hace, digo, para aprender algo de cocina. Si, no estaría mal. El estómago me gruñe. Quiero duraznos. La ocurrencia me hace sonreír y tengo que contener una risita al recordar que la última vez que Víbora preparó aquella tarta no probé alegando que no me gustaban mucho los duraznos. De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, su sabor no era muy agradable. Igual, quiero comer uno.

Finalmente, llegamos al Salón de los Héroes. Inmediatamente aparto aquellos pensamientos absurdos y presto atencion a Shifu, por si dice algo. Pero no. En silencio, camina hacia el pequeño altar donde reposa en bastón de Oogway y se sienta en posición de loto frente a este. Tan solo lo observo, esperando a que hable de lo que sea que tiene que hablar. La espera me impacienta. Entonces, con voz monótona e inexpresiva, me ordena que me siente. Obedezco y me siento a un par de metros detrás de él.

—¿Recuerdas cuando eras una niña? —Pregunta, sin mirarme. No sé muy bien cómo contestarle— Subiste por las mismas escaleras y te detuviste aquí, frente a este lugar. Te pedí que esperaras y cuando regresé, tu observabas como Oogway meditaba en este lugar —Guarda silencio por unos segundos y no sé porqué, tengo la sensación de que sonríe— Fue aquí, donde conociste a Tai Lung, a… tu hermano.

Y en ese preciso momento, el corazón se me estruja en el pecho y el estómago se me revuelve dolorosamente. Hay cierta entonación en aquellas dos palabras, cierto tono de voz y manera en decirlas que no me agradan para nada. Shifu no dice nada más y sé que espera una respuesta. Pero ¿Qué le respondo? Ni siquiera sé a qué viene toda esta charla.

—Si, lo recuerdo —Contesto finalmente, con voz calma— Pero no entiendo ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Sus hombros se elevan, a la vez que exhala un suspiro, y entonces, se voltea a verme. Sus ojos son duros, severos, inflexibles. Nunca me ha mirado así y por alguna razón, aquella mirada me hace sentir atrapada, acorralada. Me pone nerviosa y no puedo evitar tragar grueso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tigresa?

**Continurá…**

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuuhhhh… ¿Acaso han atrapado a Tigresa? ¿Que hará ella? ¿La enviaremos a la horca?... Ok, esa última mejor no, porque dejamos huérfana a nuestra querida Lía xD… En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el proximo cap… ¡Saludos y un beso a todos! Pero en la mejilla ¿Eh? ;) <strong>


	13. Sin mirar atrás

**Bueeeeno… Creo que ya se me ha hecho costumbre escribir y publicar desde cualquier lugar que no sea mi compu. Por ejemplo ahora, en el colegio, mientras el profesor de informática está dándoselas de coqueto con la preceptora… ¡Puaj! Mayores de cuarenta y cincuenta años coqueteando. ¿Por qué ellos si pueden y si una lo hace ya está mal visto? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso es injusticia!... Ok, solo tonteaba. **

**Yo solo venía a dejar esto aquí… Kung fu panda no me pertenece. Bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin mirar atrás.<strong>

No sé qué sucede, ni en qué momento. No escucho nada. Mi mente se queda en blanco, como si hubiera entrado en un mundo aparte, como si tuviera un vacío. Pero de repente, en aquel vacío escucho un eco, vago y lejano, casi inaudible. Poco a poco, aquel eco va tomando fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez en las paredes de aquel espacio en blanco, hasta que llegan a ser palabras. Cinco palabras. Una pregunta. Un tono de voz severo, pero angustiado. Un reproche… Y de repente, el "plaf" de un golpe llena mis oídos y un fuerte ardor recorre mi palpitante y caliente mejilla izquierda. Me descubro a mí misma, aun sentada en el suelo del Salón de los Héroes, con el rostro ladeado y ambas manos en aquella mejilla.

Mi vista se nubla, invadida por lágrimas que no comprendo, y un bajo y lastimero maullido escapa de entre mis labios entreabiertos. ¿Qué ha pasado? Me pregunto, aún perdida en aquella especie de tiempo muerto, donde todo lo que escucho es mi agitado corazón latir dolorosamente desbocado en mi pecho.

Entonces, el frío y la humedad de las lágrimas contrastar con el calor de mis mejillas me devuelven a la realidad… Shifu me ha abofeteado. Mi padre, que nunca en mi vida me ha levantado la mano de esta manera, me ha echado una bofetada en toda la mejilla izquierda. El corazón se me retuerce y un asfixiando nudo en mi garganta me arranca y ligero sollozo.

—¡Tu hermano, Tigresa! —La enfurecida voz de mi padre y maestro hace retumba en las paredes— ¡¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que eso era correcto?!

—Yo…

Otra bofetada.

—¡Responde, Tigresa!

Quiero llorar. Estoy llorando. Las lágrimas simplemente corren por mis mejillas, sin pedir permiso, sin importar cuanto luche por detenerlas La voz de Shifu destila ira, nunca lo he oído gritar de tal manera, a nadie, y tengo que admitirlo, me da miedo voltear y dar la cara. Tenso la mandíbula, ocultando un bajo sollozo, y dejo caer las manos al suelo, cerrándolas en puños, con tal fuerza que consigo clavarme las garras en la palma. Shifu no dice nada más, aunque aún puedo oír su jadeante respiración. Trago grueso por milésima vez y volteo.

Está parado frente a mí, con los hombros rectos y el pecho salido. Sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus manos cerradas en puño. Mi mira, me observa, con ojos fríos y acusatorios. Decepción, es todo lo que demuestra su mirada, una profunda y dolorosa decepción. Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse en lágrimas. La mejilla me palpita, duele.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Mi voz es ronca y áspera, un murmullo casi inaudible. Sus ojos se entrecierran e inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber dicho aquello.

—¡¿Que no sabes?! —Grita, furioso— Todo este tiempo… Pensé que estaba cuidando a mi hija, pensé que te estaba apartando de un peligro innecesario… —Se interrumpe. Cierra los ojos, como si aquello le doliera, y cuando los abre, estos son mucho más duros e inexpresivos — ¡Pero no entiendo! ¡No puedo creer como tú, Tigresa, como aquella hija que eduqué se pudo haber rebajado tanto!... ¡¿Es que no tienes nada de respeto hacia ti...?!

—¡Eso no te lo permito!

—¡No me alces la voz, jovencita!

—¡Entonces tu deja de gritarme como si tuviera quince años!

—¡Entonces no actúes como tal y se responsable de tus actos!

Shifu me mira, furioso, jadeando por haber gritado tan fuerte, y yo tan solo puedo sostenerle aquella mirada. Bien, está furioso, está decepcionado de mí, sea como sea que se haya enterado, o mejor dicho, de lo que se haya enterado, porque ande una a saber qué tanto sabe, pero no le permito que me insulte. Eso sí que no… ¿La hija que él educó? Bueno, él educó una hija que sabe defenderse de quien sea, incluso de él, y a la cual le enseñó que la manera más baja de pelear mediante un insulto. No, él no me va a insultar por algo de lo cual no le incumbe.

¿Quiere que sea responsable? Bien.

Me enderezo en mi lugar, aún sentada en posición de loto, y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, duros y severos, junto mi puño derecho con la palma izquierda, realizando una leve y respetuosa reverencia. Shifu arquea la ceja y alza la barbilla, altivo, pero no me importa.

—Con todo el respeto, maestro, esto a usted no le incumbe —Replico, con voz neutral.

Los puños de Shifu tiemblan a cada lado de su cuerpo y por un momento, tengo la ligera idea de que me volverá a abofetear. Pero esta vez, no lo permitiré. Aun así, no lo hace.

—Te equivocas, Tigresa —Su voz es calmada, pero no por eso menos dura— Como tu padre y maestro, me incumbe. Me incumbe el cómo pudiste ser capaz de acostarte con tu propio hermano, en cómo pudiste ser capaz de serle infiel a tu marido, actuando como una cualquiera —Su mandíbula se tensa. No respondo— Te eduqué para que seas una mujer de moral, Tigresa, y aun así, mucho menos puedo creer cómo pudiste darnos la espalda a todos ¡Revolcándote con un asesino y ayudándolo a escapar!

—¡CÁLLESE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, SHIFU!

La garganta me pica por levantar tanto la voz y mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas nuevas, pero no de tristeza, ni dolor, son lágrimas de ira. Los ojos de Shifu se entrecierran hasta no ser más que una delgada raja en su rostro, destilan desprecio en su más puro estado, y por un momento, me siento intimidada… Pero ¿Que he hecho? Simplemente no pensé, tan sólo quería callarlo de una jodida vez. Sus palabras dolían, pero no por el insulto hacia mí, no por su significado o el sentimiento de desprecio que profesaban, simplemente me dolía oírlo. Lo observo avanzar unos pasos hacia mí y por acto reflejo, no puedo evitar retroceder unos centímetros. Me siento pequeña, insignificante. Entonces, mete la mano derecha en la manga izquierda y saca lo que parece una carta y la deja caer al suelo, justo frente a mí.

No dice nada, tan solo me observa y con un asentimiento de cabeza, me indica que mire al suelo. Trago grueso y temerosa, obedezco.

Es una carta. Es la carta que Tai Lung me ha escrito cuando tenía quince años, aquella que guardaba en mi armario, y cuando la abro, cae sobre mi regazo aquella flor ya marchita y casi deshecha, que en aquel entonces, adornó mi oreja derecha aquella noche. El recuerdo me golpea con fuerza el pecho, haciendo galopar mi corazón, y crea un asfixiante nudo en mi garganta. Me tiemblan las manos y al levantar la mirada, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al ver la dura y severa mirada de Shifu.

—D… De… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

La voz me tiembla. Las manos me tiemblan. Todo yo tiemblo. Shifu no contesta. Arquea una ceja y dirige la mirada hacia más allá de mí, hacia la puerta. Ahogo un sollozo y sin pensarlo, volteo a ver. Grulla está parado ahí, derecho, con la cabeza en alto y el pecho hinchado, como si acabara de hacer algo de lo cual está muy orgulloso. Y de hecho, lo está. Lo veo en sus ojos, brillan, con burla, con satisfacción… ¡El desgraciado está orgulloso de haberme delatado! Su mirada se posa en mí y la ira me quema la sangre al verle sonreír.

No puedo contenerme. El rugido hace vibrar mi pecho y raspa en mi garganta, resonando fuerte y amenazador. De reojo, veo que incluso Shifu retrocede un paso… ¡Malditos! ¡Desgraciados! Mis garras parecen tener voluntad propia, clavándose en la palma de mis zarpas cerradas en puño, y se me eriza todo el pelaje de la nuca. La carta cae al suelo y los pétalos de la marchita flor se deshacen en mis puños. De repente, paso de estar arrodillada a agazaparme y cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy corriendo hacia Grulla. Voy a matar a esa ave metiche. Le torceré el jodido cuello hasta oír el crujido de sus huesos romperse.

—¡Eres un hijo de… !

—¡Tigresa, no!

Escucho varias voces a coro, pero son lejanas, casi inaudibles. Decido ignorarlas. Los ojos de Grulla de abren como platos, el miedo dilata sus pupilas y torpemente, retrocede unos pasos al verme correr en cuatro patas hacia él. Pero cuando salto, justo en el aire, algo sujeta y jala de mi tobillo. Tan solo tengo tiempo de llevar mis manos al frente, antes de caer de cara al suelo. Intento levantarme, pero alguien sujeta mis brazos y los dobla por detrás de mi espalda, reteniéndome. Es Shifu. Su pie aplasta mis muñecas y apoya uno de los extremos del bastón de Oogway contra mi cuello, asegurándose de que no me mueva. La respiración se me acelera y el corazón me late a mil por hora.

Con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, dirijo la mirada hacia la puerta. Todos están ahí. Víbora se enrosca en el cuello de Grulla, quien corresponde al abrazo cubriéndola con sus alas, y me dirige una fría mirada. Gruño, retorciéndome en vano para soltarme del agarre de Shifu. Entonces, es la mirada de Po la que hace que me quede quieta, la que paraliza cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos pierden brillo y su mirada se vuelve distante, como si no me reconociera, como si estuviera viendo a alguien más. Me duele, sinceramente, duele que me mire así, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada y ignorar los balbuceos de Lía, que aprisionada en los brazos de su padre, no deja de retorcerse al verme en tal… Condición.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Escucho la voz de Mono.

Shifu me suelta las muñecas, pero el bastón presiona con fuerza en mi cuello.

—Enciérrenla en su cuarto —Ordena, ignorando la pregunta del simio— Y asegúrense de alejarla de Lía.

¡¿Que carajos… ?!

* * *

><p>—Quiero ver a mi hija —Repito, por décima vez— ¡Ahora!<p>

Lía llora en alguna parte. Mis orejas se mueven en varias direcciones, inquietas, siguiendo el sonido. Es en el cuarto de Po. Estoy a diez pasos de mi hija y no puedo verla… ¡Está llorando! ¡Quiere estar conmigo! Un tic nervioso sacude mi rodilla. Llevo unas tres horas aquí. Po está sentado al otro extremo de la cama, con aquella carta en su mano. Esta tenso. Me mira de reojo, arqueando una ceja cuando le exijo por milésima vez ver a mi hija, pero no contesta. La tentación de noquearlo y salir corriendo de aquí es grande. Me siento atrapada y estoy segura que en cuanto siga en este jodido cuarto, me va a dar un ataque o algo. No he comido nada, tengo hambre, el estómago cerrado y la cabeza me duele. Quiero ver a mi hija. Pero no me dejan salir de este lugar y no parece que ello vaya a cambiar pronto. Me levanto de mi cama y me dedico a pasear por el lugar. Todo está tal como lo dejé antes de ir a "hablar" con Shifu. Las mantas revueltas en la cunita de Lía, sus almohaditas ahí, un biberón ya vacío sobre el cambiador, la muñeca de tigresa sin la oreja sobre saliendo del bolso de bebé que Po ha dejado colgado del extremo del barandal de la cuna.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Tomo la muñeca entre mis manos, acariciándola con mimo, y la mantita que cuelga junto al bolso. Las presiono contra mi pecho y las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas al percibir el aroma de mi bebé. Mi pequeña Lía. Sigue llorando. Escucho que Víbora le canta, pero sé que esa tonta canción de "arrorró mi niño" no la calmará. De espaldas a Po, presiono la muñeca y la manta contra mi pecho, aferrándolos a mi como si la vida me fuera en ello, y dejo las lágrimas correr libremente, ahogando los sollozos en el nudo que oprime mi garganta… ¿Que he hecho? Por milésima vez, ¿Como pude llegar a esto? Y lo peor de todo, es que no me arrepiento. Lo volvería a hacer. No me avergüenza que Shifu haya descubierto aquello, aunque la rabia se une al nudo en mi garganta al pensar en el metiche de Grulla. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada y dejar que se enterara?

El crujido de un papel llama mi atención. Dejo todo dentro de la cuna y sin importarme las lágrimas, volteo a ver a Po. Arrugo el entrecejo y no puedo evitar gruñir al ver la carta de Tai Lung hecha bollo en su mano derecha… ¡¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído?! A zancadas camino hacia él y de un jalón, le quito la carta hecha bollo. Po me mira de reojo, una mirada fría y distante, pero me hago la ciega. Estiro a carta, alisándola con mis manos, fingiendo que no noto sus ojos fijos en estas, y la doblo en cuatro.

—¿Hace cuánto te ves con él?

Su voz es calmada, serena, sin ira o señal alguna de que esté molesto. Pero su mandíbula permanece tensa y sus manos se cierran en puños, estrujando disimuladamente el borde de la cama.

—¿Por qué debería de decirte?

Po entrecierra los ojos, escudriñándome con la mirada, tal como ha hecho Grulla en este último mes.

—Tigresa…

—No te incumbe, Po —Le interrumpo— ¿Hace cuánto que Tai Lung está libre?... ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban ocultármelo?

—No entiendes.

—¡¿Que no entiendo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué, Po?! —La voz me tiembla, al igual que las manos— ¿Por qué debo dar explicaciones de lo que hago? ¿Por qué debo responderle a sus preguntas?... Sinceramente, no hallo motivo para hacerlo. Tal vez en otro momento si, pero ahora no.

Bajo la mirada, ocultando las lágrimas en mis ojos, y observo la carta en mis manos. Shifu se ha encargado de que estuviese en mano de todos. Empezando por Víbora y terminando por Po. No entiendo qué pretendía con eso. ¿Que sintiera vergüenza? ¿Que diera explicaciones de algo que pasó hace veinte años? Sea lo que sea, solo quiero decirle que no lo ha logrado. La cama rechina cuando Po se levanta y lo escucho caminar hasta detenerse frente a mí, pero no levanto la mirada. No quiero verlo. Su mano me acaricia la mejilla, deslizando los dedos por el contorno de mi mandíbula, pero ladeo el rostro y lo aparto. No quiero sus caricias, su compasión, ni su pena, lástima o lo que sea que sienta por mí. Porque no creo que aquello pueda llamarse amor. No, Po ha dejado de amarme cuando he visto esta carta. Lo sé, lo veo en la manera en que me mira.

Po suspira y deja caer la mano, rendido ante su fallido intento. Decido levantar la mirada. Sus ojos están fijos en la carta entre mis manos. No tiene la mandíbula tensa, sus manos no están cerradas en puño, ya no hay señales de que este enfadado. Está más tranquilo. Pero es como esa calma antes de la tempestad. Las personas como Po, cuando se enfadan, no se calman de un segundo a otro. Tan solo reprime y sé que en cualquier momento estallará, en cualquier momento no lo soportará y terminará gritando lo que sea que tenga por gritar.

Y cuando lo haga, lo escucharé.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Su voz es baja, casi un murmullo— ¿Por qué Tai Lung? Él… Él te ha hecho mucho daño, Tigresa. ¿Es que acaso eso no te importa?

Niego con la cabeza y me encojo de hombros, como una niña que no sabe cómo justificar su travesura… Tonto ¿No? Pues así me siento. Tonta. Pequeña y estúpida. Me siento como aquella niña en el orfanato, aquella que por no saber medir su fuerza, provocaba desastres y cuando la reprendían, tan solo podía encogerse en sus hombros. Pero esa niña ya no está, ya no existe, esa niña ha quedado en el pasado y ya no puede excusarse de sus errores con un simple movimiento de hombros.

No respondo. No quiero hacerlo. Prefiero sentarme en la cama, con la carta aun en mis manos, subir los pies y abrazarme las rodillas contra mi pecho.

Odio admitirlo, pero Po tiene razón. Tai Lung me ha lastimado desde que era pequeña. Primero con sus insultos, con sus miradas despectivas, con su rechazo. El no toleraba la idea de que Shifu me hubiera adoptado, no me quería aquí y siempre lo dejó en claro. Luego vinieron las peleas. Insultos, algún que otro golpe, e incluso tirarnos con algo. No sé si aprendimos a llevarnos o simplemente maduramos, pero por un tiempo, todo pareció ir bien. Nos llevábamos como hermanos, aunque siempre con aquella particular manía de molestar al otro. Pero era inofensivo, sin ánimos de lastimarnos y ofendernos… ¿Que pasó después? ¿Cuándo todo comenzó a cambiar? No lo sé. Si me preguntaran, tan solo podría contestar que simplemente lo vi un día y no era mi hermano. No era mi amigo. No lo veía de la misma manera de siempre, algo había cambiado.

—¿Tigresa?... Contéstame, por favor.

—Lo amaba —No levanto la mirada. Mi voz es baja, casi un murmullo, y mi vista se nubla con nuevas lágrimas— Ya sé que me hizo daño, nunca me olvidé ni me olvidaré de eso, pero… Lo amo.

No sé realmente qué quiero que me conteste. No sé si guardará silencio, si me reñirá, si me echará la bronca por lo que le hecho. No lo sé. Pero para mi sorpresa, Po emite una amarga y sarcástica carcajada. Lo observo por debajo de mis pestañas, con la cabeza gacha, y no puedo evitar apartar la mirada al notar sus ojos puestos en mí… ¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Es que acaso le hace gracia lo que he dicho? Presiono mis manos en puños y tenso la mandíbula, molesta por aquella reacción. Se está burlando. Pero sinceramente no me siento con el derecho de reclamar.

Las maderas del suelo rechinan cuando Po camina. Se detiene frente a mí. No levanto la mirada. Entonces, su mano izquierda sujeta una de las mías, con la palma hacia arriba, y con la derecha deja algo sobre esta. Es el anillo de matrimonio, el mismo anillo que se negó a sacarse todas estas semanas. Lo observo, con expresión neutra, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

—Me prometí a mí mismo estar siempre contigo, Tigresa, apoyarte en todo sin importar las circunstancias —Murmura, aún parado frente a mí— Pero esto… Es demasiado. Te quiero y me temo que siempre lo haré, pero tú… Te creí más sensata, Tigresa.

No respondo. Sus palabras no me duelen. La decepción en ellas, el ver el anillo en mi mano. No significa nada para mí. Al final, Po decide irse y me deja sola en el cuarto. Sus pasos se alejan por el pasillo, lentos y pesados, y en cuanto dejan de oírse, sé que es una oportunidad de salir de aquí. Tengo que buscar a Lía e irme. No puedo quedarme. Pero me siento tan débil. La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y en cuanto coloco un pie en el suelo, siento mis piernas temblar y caigo sentada en el cama… ¿Que me sucede? Todo a mí alrededor da vueltas. Estoy mareada y de repente, el dolor de estómago se convierte en arcadas. Como puedo, me levanto y camino hacia la pequeña ventana junto a la cuna. Me apoyo en el marco de esta y me arrimo, sacando la cabeza. El aire fresco golpea con fuerza en mi acalorado rostro. Tomo una gran bocanada y lentamente lo exhalo, aunque la sensación de haber girado sin control en la Tortuga de Jade sigue presente.

La puerta se abre y vuelve a cerrarse. Alguien ha entrado, pero no tengo intenciones de ver.

—¿Qué haces, Tigresa?

¡Demonios! Es Shifu… Y de repente, se me ocurre una idea. En situaciones así, tan solo se puede hacer una cosa.

—No me siento bien —Murmuro, aún inclinada sobre el marco de la ventana— Yo… Creo que estoy mareada.

De hecho, estoy mejor. Pero de alguna manera, tengo que salir de aquí y me fío de aquel lado paternal de Shifu para ello. Sé que duda en si acercarse o no, sus pies tantean en el suelo y siento su mirada, llena de angustia y preocupación, clavada en mi nuca. Bien, está funcionando. Me enderezo, colocando los hombros rectos, y tanteo con mi pie hacia la derecha, como si fuera a girar, pero en vez de eso, finjo tener que sostenerme del marco de la ventana para no caer de rodillas.

Suficiente con eso. En menos de cinco segundos, Shifu está junto a mí. Ya estoy bien, el mareo se ha ido tan rápido como apareció, pero aun permanezco con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Hace cuánto te dan estos mareos? —Pregunta.

Hay genuina preocupación en su voz y por unos segundos, me siento culpable. Pero entonces, recuerdo todas sus palabras y aquella culpabilidad no es más que una ilusión. ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué habría de sentirla?

—Un par de días.

Ahora que lo pienso, comenzaron hace tres días, cuando estaba entrenando. Intentaba mantener el equilibrio en La Tortuga de Jade y caí dentro de esta al marearme. No le tomé importancia, pero cada vez son más frecuentes y fuertes. No es momento de preocuparse por eso. Shifu me sujeta el brazo y me guía hasta sentarme en la cama. Entonces, aprovechando que está distraído, llevo una mano hasta su cuello sin que él se dé cuenta y le pellizco en los puntos de presión. Uno… Dos… Tres… Shifu cae inconsciente al suelo. Por unos segundos tan solo lo observo, pues en realidad no me creo que lo haya hecho, aunque ya nada debería de sorprenderme. Sin embargo, debo apurarme. No tengo mucho tiempo. Shifu despertará pronto.

—Lo lamento, padre.

Rápidamente, tomo el bolso que aún cuelga de la cuna. Lo vacío sobre el cambiador y corro hacia el armario a buscar ropa de Lía y algo mío. El corazón me late dolorosamente desbocado y mis pulmones exigen más aire del que puedo respirar con cada bocanada. El temor de ser atrapada y la emoción de poder salir de aquí no son una buena mezcla para mis nervios inestables. Ropa de Lía, pañales, un par de mantas y la pequeña muñeca de tigresa. Todo adentro del bolso. Observo de reojo a Shifu. Se mueve… ¡Demonios! La pierna derecha me tiembla. Tan rápido como puedo, saco la pequeña bolsa de tela roja que guardo dentro del armario de Lía y la meto en el bolso. Qué bueno que se me ocurrió ahorrar.

Ya tengo todo. No necesito nada más… Y entonces, veo la carta de Tai Lung sobre la cama. Todo esto lo hago por él. Siempre ha sido por él. He sacrificado mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia. Tal vez muchos no lo comprendan, tal vez para muchos yo sea una cualquiera, una tonta, una estúpida o como me quieran llamar, pero no me importa. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya hecho y jamás me arrepentiré. Tomo la carta y cuidadosamente la guardo. La llevaré conmigo. Esta es una última vez. Un último sacrificio. Y me juro a mí misma que será el último.

Miro una última vez a Shifu y con el bolso colgado de mi espalda, salgo del cuarto. No hay señales de que alguien ande cerca. Ni voces, ni pasos, ni nada. Perfecto. Cruzo el pasillo y cuidando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, abro la puerta del cuarto de Po… Doy un paso dentro. El suelo rechina bajo mi pie. ¡Mierda! Con el corazón a mil, levanto la mirada hacia la cama, temiendo despertar a alguien. Pero no. Víbora duerme plácidamente enroscada alrededor de Lía. ¡Asquerosa serpiente! ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar siquiera a mi nena? Doy otro paso. La madera vuelve a rechinar. Víbora murmura en dormida y se aferra más a Lía. Tomo aire y lo retengo, para luego expulsarlo y como si caminara sobre fuego, entro de puntitas de pie.

Cuando llego hasta la cama, Lía despierta. Sus ojitos brillan al verme, comienza a balbucear y se retuerce en el agarre de la reptil, estirando sus bracitos hacia mí. Rápidamente, me llevo el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que calle. Lía sonríe, como si de un juego se tratara, e imita el gesto con sus manitas. Sonrió.

—Chica lista.

Como puedo, me las arreglo para sacar a Lía de aquel agarre, lo cual no es muy fácil, ya que Víbora se ha enroscado incluso alrededor de las piernitas de la bebé, de tal manera que no pueda ni moverla sin que ella se dé cuenta. Pero finalmente lo logro y cuando tengo a mi bebé en brazos, simplemente no puedo parar de estrecharla contra mi pecho. Mi bebé, mi tesoro, mi nena, lo único que tengo y de ahora en adelante, lo único por lo cual lucharé. Las manitos de Lía se aferran a los hombros de mi chaleco y ella esconde el rostro en mi cuello. Le beso la cabeza, entre las orejas, y con el mismo cuidado con el que he entrado, salgo del cuarto.

Es hora de dejar este lugar. Me iré lejos… El corazón se me encoje al pensar que tal vez no vuelva. Pero ya no hay caso. Este ha sido mi hogar desde que era tan solo una cachorra. Pero ya no hay caso, no hay nada que me ligue a este lugar. Debo irme y no pienso voltear y mirar atrás. No. Este ya no es mi hogar.

Lía se aferra a mí con cada paso que doy. Balbucea, tan bajo que parecen murmullos, e incluso un par de veces amenaza con ponerse a llorar. Pero le doy unas leves palmadita en la espalda y se tranquiliza. Sin embargo, está tensa. Tal vez sabe que algo pasa, tal vez siente que algo no va bien. La madera rechina bajo mis pies y sinceramente, tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si me atrapan? Po no me perdonará que me quiera llevar a nuestra hija y sé que tomará medidas al respecto. Estoy en serios líos y por primera vez, me pregunto si es correcto traer a Lía conmigo en esto… ¡¿Pero en qué pienso?! No la voy a dejar, no me voy a apartar de mi niña.

—¡Tigresa se ha ido!...

Entonces, la voz de Grulla me deja congelada en mi lugar… ¡Maldito pájaro afeminado! Pronto, más voces a coro se suman a la del ave y los furiosos gritos de Po suenan por encima de todo. Reclama a Víbora, que como pudo perder de vista a Lía, grita que ya mismo salgan todos, da órdenes, para salir a buscarme. Oh, sí, estoy muerta.

Debo desaparecer… ¡Pero ya!

Sin dudarlo, sujeto a Lía de la piel del cuello y echo a correr de cuatro patas por las escaleras, saltando los peldaños de a cinco o seis. Lía parece divertirse. Ríe y hace palmitas. Yo quiero morirme de los nervios. Están cerca y no tardaran en encontrarme si no me apuro. Además, no me gusta cargar Lía de esta manera. Tengo miedo de lastimarla con mis dientes…. _Por todos los dioses, ¡Es una cachorra! ¡Todas las madres cargan de esa manera a sus cachorros! _La chillona voz de Víbora hace eco en mi cabeza. No me agrada recordarla en este momento, pero tiene razón. Lía se me resbala. No deja de moverse. Maldigo para mis adentros y sin dejar de correr, la sujeto con algo más de firmeza. Eso sí, cuidando de no ejercer demasiada fuerza.

—¡Tigresa! —La voz de Po se escucha a mis espaldas, lejana— ¡Tigresa, vuelve aquí!

¡No!... Acelero el paso, pero pronto, Po esta pisándome los talones. No sabía que corriera tan rápido. Ladeo el rostro y lo observo por encima del hombro. Sus ojos parecen arder en llamas verdes. Está furioso. Tengo que perderlo. De un salto largo, bajo los últimos nueve peldaños de las escaleras y me dirijo hacia el valle. El festival sigue en curso. La gente se amontona y nadie presta atención a una tonta felina corriendo con su hija en la boca. Sé que Po me sigue y en cuanto veo un pequeño callejón, me meto en este.

El valle es un laberinto. Doblo en la esquina del callejón, otra a la derecha, a la izquierda, derecha, derecha y de repente, ya no escucho ni la música del festival. Me enderezo y acuno a Lía en mis brazos, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. No sé dónde estoy. El lugar es oscuro, iluminado por unos pocos faroles puestos al azar. El lugar es silencioso. No escucho pasos, ni ningún indicio de que haya alguien cerca. Aquello me tranquiliza, aunque también me inquieta. No recuerdo haber estado en este lugar alguna vez. Es una de las zonas alejadas del valle, casi en las últimas casas. Comienzo a caminar, tanteando por en oscuro callejón, en dirección hacia la salida… Entonces, un par de manos se posan en mis hombros.

Pego un respingo del susto y aferrando a Lía contra mi pecho, giro sobre mi pie izquierdo, acertando una dura patada en las costillas de quien sea que me haya tocado. El sujeto es alto, de cuerpo grande. Usa una capa y la capucha de esta le cubre el rostro. Retrocedo un par de pasos, mientras veo al tipo llevarse las manos a la zona golpeada. Pero antes de que salga corriendo, la familiar voz de aquel tipo me detiene en mi lugar…

—¡Tigresa y tu santa madre! —Masculla entre dientes, quejándose por el dolor del golpe— ¡¿Es que estás loca o qué?!

Unos ambarinos ojos me observan debajo de la capucha, con reproche, pero con cierto alivio.

—¿Tai Lung?

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhhhh… ¡Apareció Tai Lung! ¡Tigresa está en apuros!... ¡Po furioso con la gata!... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya solo faltan dos para llegar al bello final y tal vez, un pequeño epilogo para cerrar esta ¿Bella? historia… Ni modo. Dejen sus opiniones y nos leemos en la próxima… <strong>


	14. Órdenes

**Órdenes**

La capucha le cubre el rostro, pero por debajo de este, sus ambarinos ojos brillan con una mezcla de alivio y reproche. Por acto reflejo, estrecho protectoramente a Lía contra mi pecho y retrocedo un par de pasos. La mirada de Tai Lung se oscurece ante aquel gesto. Se endereza, aún con una mano sobre sus costillas izquierdas, justo donde le he golpeado, y se acerca hasta tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, cálidas y suaves, acaricia mi mejilla y ladea mis rostro hacia ambos lados, como si buscara algo. No sé qué decir. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Se supone que está lejos. Se supone que se iría. ¡Me lo prometió! Él no debería estar aquí, si Po o cualquiera lo ve… No quiero ni imaginarlo. Mis piernas tiemblan y otra vez, siento mi cabeza dar vueltas. No, no quiero marearme, no ahora. Apenas si puedo pronunciar su nombre y ni siquiera puedo hacer que la voz no me tiemble. Demonios, debo parecer una tonta.

Entonces, Lía ríe en mis brazos y se retuerce, inquieta, hasta que Tai Lung baja una mano y le regala una suave caricia entre las orejas. Mi pequeña ronronea.

—Tigresa… —Hay reproche en su voz— ¿Qué haces con Lía por estos lados? Como… ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre salir sola? ¡Y con la bebé!

—Yo… Yo… No… Po… Shifu… La carta… Tu…

No puedo ni pensar una palabra coherente, mucho menos pronunciarlas. Estoy temblando. Un angustiante nudo presiona en mi garganta y la mandíbula me tiembla. Presiono a Lía contra mi pecho, como si eso fuera a calmar aquella sensación de opresión, y en cuanto Tai Lung me rodea con sus brazos, ya no puedo contenerme. Las lágrimas corren sin control por mis mejillas, empapándolas, y mi pecho se sacude con los hipidos contenidos. No son solo sollozos. No puedo dejar de llorar, con el rostro hundido en el pecho de _mi_ leopardo. Tai me estrecha contra él, sin apretar a Lía, que se acurruca cómodamente entre nosotros, mientras una de sus manos frota mi espalda y la otra acaricia entre mis orejas. Sostengo a Lía con mi brazo izquierdo y con el derecho, rodeo la cintura de Tai Lung, acercándolo a mí, aferrándome a él y llorando todo lo que he retenido esta noche.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos ahí, no me molesto en contarlo, pero Tai Lung no afloja ni un poco su abrazo, no dice nada, no hace más que frotarme la espalda para tranquilizarme. Poco a poco, el llanto pasa a ser sollozos bajos y estos a ser hipidos. Entonces, sus brazos aflojan el agarre y me sujeta de los hombros, apartándome unos centímetros para verme al rostro. Sus ojos me observan, duros, severos, pero tiernos y cálidos a la vez. Hay cierto reproche en su mirada, pero a la vez, también preocupación.

Su mano derecha acuna mi mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar, y sin decir nada, se inclina hasta besar mis labios. Un beso corto, ligero, suave, para luego besar mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos. Mi rostro entero. Entonces, las manitos de Lía se interponen entre nuestros labios, justo a milímetros antes de besarnos. Sonrío, con la manito de mi hija sobre mi boca, y le beso suavemente la palma, haciéndole cosquillas. Lía ríe y aparta su manito.

—Niña mala —Reprende Tai, con una ladina sonrisa.

Se inclina y le da una pequeña y juguetona lamida en la mejilla a Lía, que con un adorable puchero, chilla y se encoge sobre sus hombros, limpiándose el cachete con ambas manitos. No puedo evitar sonreír, un poco más calmada ya, al ver lo tierno que se ve.

—Tai…

—Ven. Tienes que calmarte… Y contarme que mierda acabas de hacer.

Se quita la capa y me la echa a los hombros, acomodándola de tal manera que me cubra los brazos y a Lía también. Mi pequeña asoma la cabeza por entre la tela y le dedica un ceño fruncido a Tai, pero él tan sólo murmura que no deben verla y vuelve a cubrirla. Lía se acurruca en mis brazos y con sus manitas, se aferra a mi chaleco. Lo observo, sin atreverme a preguntar a dónde vamos. Solo dejo que coloque un brazos sobre mis hombros, arrimándome posesivamente hacia él, y me guie por la solitaria calle en la que va a parar este pequeño callejón.

Miro a mi alrededor, en silencio. Casas pequeñas, del mismo material que todas en el valle, pegadas las unas a las otras, algunas con pequeños callejones a su lado. No hay nada que distinga este lugar de cualquier otro, ningún negocio o plaza que diga que es diferente. Sin embargo, por encima de los techos de aquellas viviendas, se ve los altos tallos de bambú del bosque. Estamos en los límites del valle, aunque a lo lejos, aún se oye la música del festival. ¿Hasta qué hora seguirá aquello? Tai Lung murmura cerca de mi oreja, pregunta si estoy bien, a la vez que da un suave apretón a mi hombro. Trago grueso, tratando de pasar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta, y asiento. No quiero hablar, sé que si lo hago mi voz sonará temblorosa. Lía se remueve bajo la capa, acomodándose en mis brazos, pero no da más señales de estar presente.

Finalmente, llegamos a lo que parece una posada, pues para ser una casa es muy grande. La puerta y las ventanas están cerradas, pero por los bordes de estas, se puede ver luz. Desde adentros se escuchan murmullos. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de madera, donde hay un cartel con las palabras "La Cueva", y Tai Lung voltea a verme.

—Escucha. No preguntes, no mires, no hables. Mantente callada —Me advierte.

Asiento. Él sonríe, besa mi mejilla y sin decir nada más, abre la puerta.

La sala es pequeña. Hay sillas esparcidas y un par de sillones junto a una mesita de centro, sobre un tapete color verde. Al fondo, un par de leopardos hembras hablan animadamente, sentadas detrás de un alto escritorio de madera. Arrugo el entrecejo. ¿Dónde carajos estamos? Tai Lung no me mira, ni siquiera de reojo. Cierra la puerta tras de nosotros y con un brazo aún sobre mis hombros, camina hacia el escritorio de las féminas, quienes por cierto no me parecen muy decentes con sus pequeños kimonos rosa y azul… Rameras. Es lo primero en lo que pienso.

Ambas voltean a verme y sus ojos brillan al ver a Tai Lung, aunque inmediatamente arrugan el entrecejo al verme. No me gustan sus miradas, pero mantengo la barbilla en alto y se las sostengo. Por acto reflejo, presiono a Lía contra mi pecho, asegurando que la capa la cubra por completo. Ellas sonríen, con cierta malicia que dan ganas de arrancarles la yugular, y cuando Tai se detiene frente al escritorio, ellas se inclinan sobre este, apoyándose sobre sus codos y exhibiendo "casualmente" aquel busto oprimido por seguramente unos muy ajustados corsés.

—Luang…

—Mis llaves.

La mirada de Tai Lung es fría y su voz cortantes. Inmediatamente, cualquier brillo en las miradas de aquellas dos desaparece. Admito que no puedo esconder una ladina sonrisa ante ello. Con un bufido, una de ellas lleva una mano por debajo del escritorio y luego deja sobre este un par de llaves. Tai las recoge y sin siquiera mirar a las felinas, me dirige por la sala hasta las escaleras que se encuentran contra la pared izquierda. Ninguno dice nada y ya tan solo la sigo, consciente de aquellas miradas femeninas sobre mí. Nunca he sido competitiva respecto a otras mujeres, pero por alguna razón, no puedo evitar devolverles la mirada y arquear una ceja. Zorras.

De reojo, veo que Tai Lung sonríe. Gruño y hundo mi codo debajo de sus costillas, a lo que él tan sólo emite una risa nasal. Subimos las escaleras, que dan a un extenso pasillo, con puertas a ambos lados de este, y caminamos hasta llegar a la última, al fondo. Tai Lung me mira. Sonríe y me quita el brazo de encima, para luego echar la capa detrás de mis hombros, destapando a Lía, que se ha quedado dormida con el rostro sobre mi pecho. Besa mi frente y si gira para abrir la puerta… Está demasiado meloso y eso solo significa una cosa: Sabe que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Él no debería estar aquí, pero está, y sabe que haga lo que haga, de mí no se libra.

—No me mires así. Te lo explicaré.

Jodido lector de mentes. No contesto. Ruedo los ojos y lo entro al cuarto. De repente, estoy molesta y cuando intenta colocar una mano sobre mi hombro, se la aparto de un zape. El lugar no es pequeño ni grande, de tamaño mediano. En el centro, un amplio tapete rojo, sobre el cual hay un sofá y dos sillones individuales, que rodean una rectangular mesita de centro. En la pared frente a mí, hay una amplia ventana con cortinas blancas, con dos bibliotecas repletas, uno a cada lado. Las paredes están decoradas con pequeñas pinturas de paisajes del valle. Hay dos puertas más, una en la pared a la derecha y otra en la izquierda.

No digo nada y tan solo me quedo parada, observando el lugar. De seguro ha estado aquí durante este último mes. Tai Lung se detiene detrás de mí y me quita la capa, para luego dejarla sobre uno de los sillones. Se detiene frente a mí y cuando quiero verle los ojos, él agacha la cabeza. Arrugo el entrecejo, molesta. Odio que me rehúyan la mirada. En un murmullo, me pregunta si quiere que deje a Lía en la cama, señalando la puerta contra la pared a la izquierda, la cual aparentemente es el cuarto. Estoy por decirle que no, pues realmente no quiero que cargue a Lía, pero un nuevo mareo me hace cambiar de opinión. La cabeza me pesa y tengo la sensación de que si doy un paso, caeré de rodillas, así que tan solo asiento. Tai Lung toma a Lía en brazos, con cierta delicadeza rara en él, se cuelga el bolso al hombro y se dirige al cuarto.

Una vez que ha desaparecido de mi vista, me voy a sentar en el sofá, subiendo los pies y abrazando mis piernas flexionadas contra el pecho. Estos mareos comienzan a preocuparme. Mis párpados se sienten pesados y de repente, tengo mucho sueño…

* * *

><p>Tengo hambre… Me duele la cabeza… Hambre… Más hambre… ¡Puaj! Huele a dulce… Se me fue el hambre… Quiero vomitar.<p>

Arrugo el entrecejo, ignorando el desagradable picor en mi nariz por aquel aroma dulce, y me acurruco aún más bajo la manta que me cubre. ¿En qué momento me he acostado? No lo recuerdo, pero tampoco me importa. No me molesto en abrir los ojos. Estoy demasiado cómoda como para hacerlo. Siento todo el cuerpo pesado, adolorido, y la cabeza me palpita. Me remuevo bajo el agarre de un brazo grande y fuerte, y mi espalda choca con el pecho de un cuerpo mucho más grande que el mío. Por unos segundos, el agarre a mi cintura me molesta, pero siento todo mi cuerpo relajarse al reconocer al dueño de aquel brazo. No recuerdo donde estoy, ni qué hago con él, pero de repente, es como si eso no importara. Tan solo puedo pensar en su mano, que se posa sobre mi abdomen por debajo de mi chaleco, y en su cola enroscada a la mía. Siento su respiración en mi cuello, lenta y acompasada, acariciando mi pelaje, y de vez en cuando, también lo escucho ronronear. Esta dormido.

Entonces, a medida que la tranquilidad inicial de estar adormilada va pasando y voy espabilando, varias imágenes de lo sucedido llenan mis pensamientos. Shifu, sus palabras, la carta, Po, Lía, Grulla, su mirada altiva y arrogante. Un nudo se atasca en mi garganta al recordar al ave y mi estómago se retuerce. Aún con los ojos cerrados, estos se llenan de lágrimas, y algunas corren por el costado de mi rostro hasta mojar el sofá en donde me he quedado dormida anoche. Me acerco más al cuerpo de Tai Lung y sujeto el brazo que me hace de almohada entre los míos, aferrándome a este y abrazándolo contra mi pecho. Tai Lung no despierta, pero me estrecha protectoramente en sus brazos y su pierna rodea las mías. Podría decir que el abrazo es casi aplastante, pero no me molesta, necesito aferrarme a alguien.

—Ya no llores.

La voz de Tai Lung me hace pegar un respingo. Pensé que estaba dormido. Su mano se zafa de mis brazos y me limpia las lágrimas, para luego abrazarme y besa mi mejilla. No contesto y tan solo me dejo abrazar, llorando, con el rostro oculto en la cara interna de su codo. Tai Lung murmura cerca de mi oreja, me pide que me calme, que ya no llore, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Suelo mantener mis sentimientos para mí, suelo reprimir algunos, porque no quiero que los demás me vean como alguien débil, pero ya no puedo. Tai Lung… No puedo fingir con él. Estoy mal. Me duele todo lo que ha pasado, me duele el desprecio de Shifu, me duele saber que no puedo volver al lugar que por años consideré mi hogar.

No puedo contener los hipidos. Tai Lung me estrecha contra él y sus brazos se tensan a mi alrededor cada vez que me oye sollozar. Su abrazo es protector, me brinda la sensación de seguridad, de estar protegida, como si por un momento, todos los problemas se acabaran. Es un respiro, un descanso de la realidad, en donde puedo pensar claramente.

—No sé qué haré —Murmuro, luego de unos minutos de silencio— Po debe estar furioso porque me llevé a Lía, Shifu no dejará de buscarme y…

—Debes volver —Me interrumpe Tai.

Por un momento, creo que he escuchado mal. De todas las personas, creí que quien menos me diría aquello sería él.

Aparto su brazo de mi pecho y giro hasta quedar boca abajo, apoyando los codos en su pecho y reincorporándome sobre él para verle el rostro. Sus manos me sujetan la cintura y jala de mí, de tal manera que él se acomoda boca arriba en el sillón y yo quedo encima suyo. Nuestros pechos pegados, mis rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas, sus manos sujetan mis muslos y lentamente, se deslizan hasta mis caderas, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus labios buscan los míos y no dudo en corresponderle. Un beso lento, tierno, lleno de cariño y cierta angustia por parte suya. Cierro los ojos y tan solo le sigo el ritmo. Las lágrimas caen silenciosas por mis mejillas, humedeciendo las de él también.

—Tigresa, no puedes irte del palacio —Murmura al cortar el beso, con la frente pegada a la mía— Piensa en Lía, en como esto le afectará a ella.

—No puedo volver…

—¿Por qué no? —Me observa, con sus ojos ambarinos fijos en los míos, y su entrecejo arrugado— ¿Que ha pasado, Tigresa?... ¿Por qué te has ido?

Sube una de sus manos hacia mi rostro y acuna mi mejilla en ella, acariciándome el pómulo con el pulgar. Ladeo la cabeza contra su palma y me permito un bajo ronroneo, disfrutando la tierna y suave caricia. Siento mis párpados pesados, otra vez, y veo que Tai Lung sonríe por mi reacción. Con mimo, desliza sus nudillos por mi mejilla y yo inclino la cabeza a un lado, cuando baja por mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas, hasta llegar a mi hombro y colocar la mano tras mi nuca. Lo observo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, y sonrío al notar su cálida mirada. Me siento más tranquila, más relajada. Tomo una bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones a tope, y lentamente lo exhalo…

No se por dónde empezar, no tengo ni idea de cómo logro hacer que mis recuerdos de esta noche tengan coherencia en mis tartamudeantes y temerosas palabras. De alguna manera, le cuento todo lo que ha pasado. Poco a poco, la mirada de Tai Lung se ensombrece y su mandíbula se tensa. Está furioso. Pero no me detengo por ello. Ya no me asusta él, ni sus cambios de humor o arranques de ira. Sigo hablando, fingiendo que no me he dado cuenta de cómo sus manos se tensaron sobre mis caderas al oír que Grulla lo sabía todo y que me delató ante Shifu. Omito la cachetada de Shifu, omito la parte en que no me dejaron ver a Lía o salir del cuarto. Eso no es importante.

Al final, me queda callada, con la mirada fija en su pecho, en donde mis manos trazan líneas irregulares sobre su pelaje. Tai Lung está demasiado tenso y el agarre a mis caderas comienza a ser doloroso. Cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos son duros y severos. No puedo evitar tragar grueso.

—Tai…

No me deja hablar. Se levanta y me hace a un lado, dejándome sobre sentada a un lado en el sillón. El repentino alejamiento me produce cierta sensación de opresión en el pecho, lo quiero cerca, necesito que me abrace, que me bese y me diga que todo está bien. Pero Tai está demasiado alterado y decido tan solo observarlo caminar de un lado a otro por la sala. Gruñe, murmura mil y un maldiciones, se pasa las manos por la cabeza y su cola serpentea nerviosamente en el aire. Demonios, debe calmarse.

—Tai —Llamo.

Ni siquiera parece escucharme.

Hago a un lado la manta y me levanto. Camino hacia él, dudando un par de veces sí es seguro o no, lo sigo por el cuarto, dando un par de vueltas con él, llamándolo, pero al ver que ni siquiera me presta atención, estiro una mano para sujetarle el hombro. Sin embargo, apenas le rozo con la punta de los dedos, él gira sobre sus pies y con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, aparta mi mano. Sus fosas nasales están dilatadas y sus ojos parecen, duros y severos, parecen arder en llamas. Gruñe, dejando ver los dientes, y por acto reflejo, retrocedo un par de pasos, abrazándome el abdomen, sujetándome los brazos solo por no saber dónde colocar las manos.

Inmediatamente, su mirada se ablanda y le cambia el rostro.

—Lo lamento —Murmura— Lo siento, Tigresa, no quise…

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, sus brazos me rodean y aprisionan en un protector abrazo, estrechándome contra su pecho. Por unos segundos, me mantengo quieta, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre mi abdomen, mientras que Tai Lung se aferra a mí con algo de fuerza excesiva y esconde su rostro en mi cuello. El pelaje de su pecho me hace cosquillas en la nariz y no pudo contenerme de inhalar su aroma hasta llenar mis pulmones, para luego exhalarlo lentamente por la boca. Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y apoyo la frente en su pecho, ocultando mi rostro en él.

—Vi a Grulla —Lo escucho murmurar. Por un momento, no sé muy bien de qué me habla— En la mañana, cuando te fuiste, me lo encontré cerca del prado. Él te había seguido.

El nudo vuelve a ceñirse en mi garganta.

—Y… Y… Q… ¿Qué pasó?

—Se escapó.

—Oh.

Los brazos de Tai se tensan a mi alrededor y yo froto mis manos por su espalda, logrando que se tranquilice.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, me siento mareada. Demonios. Me aferro a él con mis brazos, intentando mantenerme de pie, pero mis rodillas tiemblan demasiado y terminan por doblarse. De no ser por los brazos de Tai, que inmediatamente afirman su agarre, hubiera caído de todos modos. Sin ningún esfuerzo, me levanta en sus brazos y luego me deja sentada en el sillón. Me obliga a agachar la cabeza y yo cruzo los brazos sobre mis rodillas, recargando la frente sobre estos. El mareo no se va y es demasiado fuerte. Tai me pregunta que me sucede, pero cuando quiero contestar, ni siquiera yo logro oír mi propia voz, así que él simplemente calla y sentado a mi lado, espera a que se me pase.

Con una de sus manos me frota en círculos la espalda, mientras que la otra sostiene con fuerza mi mano derecha. Poco a poco, demasiado poco a poco, el mareo va disminuyendo, hasta no ser más que una simple molestia en la cabeza. Me enderezo, pero me siento algo débil aún, así que recuesto la espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Tal vez, sí tenga que preocuparme por esto, tal vez si es grave. O tal vez solo es un poco de estrés. Aunque debo admitir que nunca he tenido problemas con eso. De hecho, no recuerdo haberme mareado alguna vez por alguna causa que no sea…

—¿Tigresa?

Tai Lung interrumpe mis divagaciones. Ladeo el rostro para verlo. Está sentado junto a mí, con el hombro recargado en el respaldo, y su mano derecha aún entrelazada a la mía. Como única respuesta, asiento, en señal de que lo escucho. Hay algo en su mirada que no me agrada. Su entrecejo esta tenso y su mandíbula tensa.

—¿Es la primera vez que te mareas? —Pregunta. Niego con la cabeza— ¿Hace cuánto?

Trago grueso.

—Tres días.

—¿Has ido al médico?

Mis mejillas arden y niego con la cabeza. No, de hecho, ni siquiera pienso ir. Detesto los chequeos con el médico.

—¿Algo más? —Pregunta. No comprendo— No sé, dolores, algo raro o que haya empezado junto a los mareos.

Ahora que lo pienso…

—Arcadas —Le digo, ni siquiera sé por qué— Hace más o menos tres días también. Aunque… ¿Huele a dumpling?

Si, definitivamente son dumplings… Y duraznos, pero más se sienten los dumplings. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Vuelvo a prestar atención a Tai Lung, pero cuando quiero volver a retomar lo que estaba diciendo, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Tai arquea una ceja y rueda los ojos. No dice nada. Se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la puerta que se encuentra en la pared de la derecha y entra, para salir unos minutos después con un plato lleno de dumplings.

Mi boca se hace agua y apenas los coloca en la mesita de centro, tomo uno y le doy un buen mordisco. Está delicioso. Como otro… Otro… Otro… Y entonces, antes de comer el cuarto, me percato de que Tai Lung está sentado en el sillón individual al otro lado de la mesa. Sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de la barbilla. Me observa, casi con diversión en sus ojos, y lo primero que hago, es estirar mi mano en su dirección, ofreciéndole el dumpling.

—¿Tú también quieres?

Me mira… Me mira… Y arquea una ceja. Entonces, niega con la cabeza y emite una risa nasal. Pero no hay rastro de diversión en esta. Es sin humor, casi amarga.

—No, todo tuyo —Contesta. Entonces, su semblante se vuelve tenso— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo acabas de hacer.

—Tigresa…

—Está bien, está bien —Levanto las manos en señal de paz, para luego comer de un bocado el dumpling— ¿Y ahoda e hide?

—Tigresa… —Tai Lung sonríe, una sonrisa amplia pero cansada— Traga primero.

—Listo.

—Mejor así —Contesta. Le enseño la lengua— Tu… ¿Que pasó entre el panda y tú?

Lo miro… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Hace rato, cuando le he contado todo, también le dije que Po y yo había terminado. ¿Qué más quiere saber?

—Te dije que terminamos.

—No, no de eso… —Resopla. Se endereza en el sillón y se lleva una mano a la nuca, nervioso— Luego de que estuviste conmigo… Este… ¿Pasó algo con el panda?

Comprendo y por un momento, tengo la urgente necesidad de aventarle el plato con dumplings a la cabeza. Pero Es lógico que quiera saber ¿No? Es decir, no está pidiendo que le diga cómo o cuando, solo quiere un "si" o un "no". Ni siquiera parece ser un reproche.

—No.

—Oh.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada.

Se pasa las manos por el rostro y se deja caer de espaldas contra el respaldo, entrelazando sus manos tras la nuca. Murmura algo, o eso creo, pero no alcanzo a escuchar qué. Es como si repitiera una y otra vez lo mismo. Parece nervioso, tal vez histérico, y la rodilla izquierda le tiembla. Arrugo el entrecejo. Tomo otro dumpling del plato y lo como con pequeños mordiscos.

—Dime Tigresa, por todo el amor que le tienes a tu hija, ¿No te ha dado algo de curiosidad saber el porqué de esos mareos?

Se endereza en el sillón y me observa, serio, pero con un tic nervioso en sus bigotes.

—Emm… ¿Debería?

¡Plaf!... La palma de su mano izquierda impacta en su frente.

—Tai…

—Volverás al palacio.

—¿Qué?

Pero antes de que responda, el llanto de Lía llama la atención de ambos.

Me mira y murmura un "yo voy", para luego levantarse del sillón y dirigirse al cuarto. Se nota tenso y su cola serpentea en el aire. Esta nervioso… ¿Tanto lío porque no he ido al médico? Pasan un par de minutos y no vuelve, aunque Lía ha dejado de llorar, así que decido levantarme e ir a la habitación. El cuarto es pequeño, pero parece acogedor, con la cama doble en el centro, contra la pared, las mesillas de noche a cada lado y unos pocos muebles que completan el cuarto. Hay otra puerta, frente a la cama y junto al armario, supongo que es el baño. Tai está parado junto a la cama con Lía en sus brazos, de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no me ve llegar. Pero en cuanto quiero dar un paso más, sus orejas se mueven en mi dirección y rápidamente voltea.

Sonrío y él me devuelve el gesto, un poco más calmado, pero aún tenso. Lía ríe al verme y estira sus bracitos hacia mí, así que entro al cuarto y me acerco a Tai, que con delicadeza, la deja entre mis brazos. Ninguno dice nada. Lía hace a un lado el borde de mi chaleco, pidiendo que la alimente, y así lo hago. No me incomoda que Tai esté frente a mí, de hecho, ni siquiera me incomoda darle el pecho a Lía frente a alguien, aunque él sí parece algo incómodo y disimuladamente me volteo, dándole la espalda. Pero entonces, sus manos me sujetan la cintura y me acercan a él, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Besa mi hombro descubierto y apoya la mandíbula en él.

—Sabes que te amo… ¿No? —Murmura.

Ladeo el rostro, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya.

—Yo también te amo.

Sus brazos me rodean la cintura, afirmando su agarre.

—Y sabes que tienes que volver al palacio.

—No, eso no lo sé.

—Tigresa, no estoy jugando.

—No pienso volver, Tai Lung —Replico, sin dudar. Ni siquiera él me convencerá de lo contrario— Allí ya no tengo nada. Shifu me odia, Po igual, y los chicos están en mi contra. Además… Me escapé con Lía ¡Me matarán en cuanto me vean!

Y es cierto… El simple hecho de haberme ido con Lía ya me condena. Po sería capaz de todo por su hija, incluso de ponerse en contra mía. Pero si lo he hecho, es porque no pensaba volver, porque estaba segura de que me iría lejos, de que no me encontrarían. ¿Con qué cara voy a volver? Tal vez ni cara debería tener ya. He hecho demasiado. Suspiro y llevo una mano para acomodarme el chaleco al ver que Lía parece haberse llenado ya. La pequeña nos observa, con sus enormes ojitos verdes, idénticos a los de su padre, brillantes y alegres. Sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, logrando que ronronee. Ella no tiene idea de lo que pasa, es solo una bebé, y se ve tan contenta. Pero en algún momento sabrá que algo ha cambiado. Tal vez cuando esté en su cuna y no vea que su padre la arrulle, tal vez cuando extrañe la voz de Po o los cuentos de misiones que él le contaba. Lo extrañará, lo sé, pero no había otra salida.

Los brazos de Tai aflojan el agarre a mi cintura y rodea los míos, acunando a Lía contra mi pecho. Ella ríe y cierra los ojos cuando él le acaricia la mejilla.

—Tigresa… Hay formas de que vuelvas. Tengo una idea para ello.

—Te he dicho que no voy a volver.

No, no y… Entonces, Tai me gira en sus brazos, de tal manera que quedamos frente a frente. Rápidamente me suelto ¿Que se ha creído? Pero en cuanto retrocedo un paso, me sujeta de ambos hombros, sin lastimarme, pero si con la fuerza suficiente como para que no pueda moverme.

—No te estoy preguntando, Tigresa… Volverás al palacio. Te guste o no.

**Continuará… **


	15. Redención

**Redención**

Acuno a Lía en mis brazos y en cuanto mi pie choca en el primer peldaño, sé que no es buena idea, sé que he perdido todo. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y no puede evitar estrechar a mi pequeña contra el pecho. La amo. La amo, pero no supe ser buena madre, no supe cumplirle… Oh, ¿por qué fui tan estúpida? Quiero llorar, pero la pesada zarpa de Tai Lung sobre mi hombro me impide hacerlo. No en frente de él. Me sigue en silencio. Su ambarina mirada fija en mí, en Lía. Gruño al percatarme de ello último y escondo a mi pequeña contra el pecho, ocultándola de su escudriñadora mirada.

Ante mí, las pesadas puertas del palacio están cerradas. Me detengo y contengo el aire por un momento, para luego simplemente exhalarlo.

Los recuerdos me marean, me aturden. Fue aquí donde Shifu me presentó ante Oogway y Tai Lung como su hija, fue aquí donde todo comenzó. Las lágrimas corren mis mejillas y de repente, no puedo más… Me derrumbo en el suelo, caigo sentada en aquellos fríos peldaños de piedra, aferrando a mi pequeña Lía contra el pecho, aferrándome a ella para contener los violentos espasmos que los sollozos crean e mi pecho. No puedo. No puedo entrar ahí y simplemente renunciar a todo. Porque este lugar lo es todo. Es mi vida, es quien soy. No sé por qué no lo he visto antes, por qué no he sido capaz de darme cuenta aquella noche en que acepté ir en busca de Tai Lung. ¿Tan ciega estaba? ¿Tanto me ha costado darme cuenta de lo grave que era darle la espalda a todo lo que soy?

Tai Lung no se sienta junto a mí, pero me observa. Siento su zarpa en mi hombro y no puedo evitar gruñir. Por instinto, por un mero acto reflejo, ladeo el rostro, con mis dientes listos para clavarse en su mano. Él apenas si puede esquivar el bocado por centímetros. Lía duerme, no es consciente de esto. Me alegro por ella. Tan pequeña, tan inocente, aún demasiado ignorante de la vida como para ver en lo que su madre se ha convertido.

—Tranquila, enana.

Hay cariño en las palabras de Tai Lung. No puede creerlo. La risa que escapa por entre mis labios es amarga, sin sentido del humor.

—Te odio —Mascullo— Te odio, Tai Lung.

Es mentira, lo sé, él lo sabe, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Tai Lung suspira, pero no dice nada más. Guarda silencio, mientras yo no puedo hacer más que llorar. No lloro de dolor. No lloro por mí, por Po o Tai Lung, ni siquiera por lo que he dejado atrás. Lloro de bronca, de ira, de impotencia. De odio. Odio lo que he hecho, odio mi vida, odio como he traicionado a todos los que en mi confiaban, a quienes me querían. Mis amigos, Po, mi padre… Miro de reojo a Tai Lung y me pregunto si ha valido la pena. No, no lo ha valido. Tai Lung no es ni una décima parte de lo que he perdido. Lo amo, es cierto, y aunque sé que él a mí, también sé que no lo suficiente.

Me ama, pero es tan poco ese amor, a comparación del mío, que aquella noche, hace veinte años, no pensó en mí. No pensó en cuanto me dolerían sus acciones, no le importó mis sentimientos para con él, no le importó nada más que él mismo. Fue egoísta. Si, tal vez me ame, tal vez sea sincero cuando dice que le importo, pero él jamás me ha dicho que le importe mucho más que sus tontos objetivos, él jamás me ha dicho que me ame mucho más que al poder de aquel rollo.

Entonces, la solución está ahí, en eso…. _El rollo. _Él aún quiere el Rollo del Dragón, solo por eso me ha traído aquí. Bien, si lo quiere, yo misma se lo daré. A ver qué tal le sabe la decepción.

Sin decir nada, me coloco de pie, ignorando las lágrimas que mojan el pelaje de mi rostro. Tai Lung me mira, sorprendido, formulando mil preguntas silenciosas, pero le ignoro y sin más rodeos, me dirija hacia las pesadas puertas que cierran el paso al Salón de los Héroes. Reposo a Lía en mi brazo izquierda y como puedo, me las arreglo para abrir las puertas usando únicamente el derecho. Tai Lung no me sigue. Se queda al principio de los peldaños. Volteo a verlo y articulo con mis labios que se esconda. No, él no tiene que oír esto, mucho menos ver.

En cuanto doy un pie dentro, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora me rodean, observando con escudriño cada uno de mis movimientos. No dejo que me afecten. Los observo a todos por el rabillo del ojo, con la postura relajada, simplemente inalterable. No, no dejaré que me afecten.

—Tigresa —La voz de Víbora destila veneno.

Precavida, la serpiente se acerca y no comprendo sus intenciones hasta que desliza la punta de la cola por entre mis brazos. Gruño, amenazante, y estrecho a Lía aún más contra mi pecho. No me la quitará.

—Ni lo intentes, Víbora.

—¿La usarás de escudo? —Inquiere ella, mordaz— ¿Usarás a tu pequeña hija como escudo? ¡Qué valiente!

No respondo. No vengo a pelear. Al menos, no con ella.

—¡Basta! —La voz de Shifu interrumpe en la habitación. Lo busco con la mirada. Se encuentra frente al estanque de la luna, observando el reflejo en el agua de aquel dragón dorado— Entrégale la bebé a Víbora, Tigresa.

Gruño en respuesta.

—No.

—Entonces dámela a mí —Po entra al salón. Serio. Nunca lo he visto con ese semblante— Dame mi hija, Tigresa.

Estrecho aún más fuerte a Lía.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunto. Miro de reojo a todos— A solas.

Po mi mira, dudoso, es obvio que n confía en mí. Finalmente asiente. Uno a uno, incluso Shifu sale del salón, dejándonos solos. El corazón galopa en mi pecho, nervioso, y el estómago se me retuerce. Po no me mira. Se para frente al estanque, de espaldas a mí, con su mirada fija en las tranquilas aguas. Me pregunto qué pensará, me pregunto si estará esperando que yo hable primero y si tan solo está pensando en qué recriminarme primero. Tengo que exhalar un suspiro para expulsar el aire que acumulo en mis pulmones. Estoy demasiado nerviosa.

En silencio, me acerco a él, hasta detenerme a su lado. Esto es extrañamente familiar. Claro, es aquí donde me propuso matrimonio. No la propuesta formal, con el anillo, las palabras cursis y todo eso. Sino una propuesta sencilla, como una visión de un futuro no muy lejano, como la proposición de una idea. _¿Y si te pidiera ser mi esposa? _Dijo aquella noche, luego de un largo silencio, mientras todos se encontraban en un festival en el valle.

Era el festival de él, del Guerrero Dragón, pero ambos nos escapamos para estar solos. El recuerdo duele, no como debería, sino con un toque de nostalgia. Si, eran buenos momentos y estoy segura que fui sincera al decirle que lo amaba, al decirle que quería pasar mi vida con él. Estoy segura que, aquella noche, no le mentí.

Po suspira, llamando mi atención. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor. ¿Gritará? ¿Me insultará? Po no es de quienes devuelven los males que le han hecho, no es de quienes quiere venganza, pero… No sé qué esperar, ya no.

—¿A qué has vuelto?

Definitivamente no esperaba eso. Su voz es tranquila y hubiera jurado que hasta podría haber preocupación en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Él sonríe. ¿Sonríe?

—Vamos, Tigresa, seamos claros —Responde. Hay cierto humor en su voz— Tú no eres tonta y si has vuelto, mas con Lía en brazos, es por algo.

Lo observo. Tiene razón. Una ladina sonrisa curva mis labios, a la vez que devuelvo la mirada hacia las aguas del estanque. Tan tranquilas, tan quietas… Puedo ver mi reflejo en ellas y junto a mí, veo el reflejo de Po. No hay odio en su manera de mirarme, no hay rencor. Esto es grave. ¿Es que no puede ver la realidad? ¿Es que tan ciego está? No puede simplemente ser indiferente a todo esto.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me odies?

Él arquea una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te odie?

—No —Es la verdad— Pero deberías.

Como única respuesta, asiente lentamente con la cabeza. No responde y yo no tengo nada que decir, al menos, no por el momento. Estoy nerviosa. Él se acerca y estira una mano en dirección a Lía, acariciando con ternura su blanca mejilla. No la aparto, ni siquiera pasa por mi cabeza la idea de impedírselo.

—Por favor —Murmura— Por favor, Tigresa, déjame cargarla.

Hay dolor en su voz y quiero patearme a mí misma por ser yo la causante. Se la doy. Le dejo tomar a Lía en brazos y acunarla contra su pecho. Una sonrisa curva los labios del panda. Lía se mueve en su agarre y se acurruca contra el pelaje de su padre, aún en dormida le reconoce y la escena me duele. Es tan tierno. Po ama a su hija y su hija lo ama a él. Pensar que hace tan solo unas horas quise separarlos… Me duele incluso a mí

—Perdón —Mi voz apenas es un susurro.

Po levanta la mirada hacia mí. Esta vez, más serio, más frío.

—Sabes Tigresa que no soy una persona de guardar rencores.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué crees que no te perdonaría?

Su voz es amable y veo en sus ojos que le cuesta comprender mi postura. Bueno, a mi también me cuesta comprender la postura de él. No creo que se niegue a perdonarme por lo que le hice con Tai Lung o por haberlos traicionado, creo que se negará a perdonarme por haberme llevado a Lía conmigo.

—Porque te conozco —Respondo— Porque sé que no perdonarías a nadie que se metiera con tu hija.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios, de esas sonrisas misteriosas y serenas, a la vez que baja la mirada nuevamente hacia la pequeña. Está despierta y ríe ante la caricia que su padre le regala en la mejilla.

—Exacto —Ríe, aunque sin humor— Pero ¿Guardarte rencor por llevarte a Lía? —Parece incrédulo, casi rozando la burla— No lo creo, también es tu hija y solo has hecho lo que cualquier madre hubiera hecho en tu lugar.

Lo observo, en silencio, sin expresión alguna. Tengo que abrazarme a mí misma para evitar tomar nuevamente a Lía en mis brazos. Me pone nerviosa no tenerla conmigo, pero no puedo quitársela a Po, no puedo separarlos ahora que se ven tan contentos el uno con el otro. El pensamiento me revuelve el estómago. NO puedo. Simplemente no puedo apartar a Lía de él. No puedo contener la risa. Una risa amarga, sin humor, sarcástica.

Po levanta la mirada hacia mí, sorprendido, pero a su pregunta no formulada solo le respondo con una ladina y socarrona sonrisa. Lo observo con cierta diversión, a la vez que deslizo la lengua por mis resecos labios, humedeciéndolos. Recuerdo que ese era un gesto que él detestaba. Decía que me veía demasiado presuntuosa, que me hacía ver demasiado fanfarrona y altiva, como si me burlara de él por algo indebido. Ahora que lo pienso, el gesto se me pegó de Tai Lung.

—Eres un tonto —Mascullo— Po Ping, es usted demasiado tonto e ingenuo.

A pesar de que mis palabras van en serio, él sonríe. No responde. En lugar de eso, cambia el peso de Lía a su brazo izquierdo y levanta la mano derecha hacia mi rostro, acunando mi mejilla en ella. La caricia no es nada. No supone más que un mero contacto para mí. Esto me lleva a preguntarme como pude ser sincera todo este tiempo, cuando le decía que lo amaba, pero ahora simplemente no sentir nada. No lo comprendo. Aunque es un mero contacto al cual no opongo resistencia. Supone un consuelo. El consuelo de aquel amigo que, a los quince años, simplemente me dejó llorar en su pecho sin hacerme una sola pregunta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Tigresa?

Lo miro. No, no quiero que haga preguntas, no quiere responderlas, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

—Claro.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Pregunta. Su voz seria, con cierto dolor en ella— ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? —Aclara— ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Años?... Tal vez…

No termina la frase, pero sé a cuando se refiere. Lentamente, su mano abandona mi mejilla y es ahí cuando comprendo la importancia de su toque. ¿Por qué desee sus caricias todo este tiempo? Porque simplemente no podía soportar que se apartara, porque es cuando ya no están que las extraño. Porque él es el consuelo a mis dolores, es la luz en mis tristezas, es quien siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

—A los quince años —Respondo, sin dudar. No puedo verle los ojos, simplemente no puedo— Lo siento tanto, Po. Debí… Sé que debí decírtelo, pero no pude. Era demasiado… doloroso —Me odio a mí misma al descubrir mis ojos envueltos en lágrimas— Aquella noche que llegué a tu casa, fui a verlo en la prisión. No sé qué espera conseguir con ello, pero debía verlo. Luego no lo volví a ver, me dispuse a olvidarlo y simplemente creí que había sido algo del pasado, creí que lo había hecho, que lo había superado. Con el tiempo, quise convencerme que no fue más que un capricho de adolescentes.

—Pero lo amabas —Hay dolor en su voz.

Quisiera decirle que no, quisiera poder decirle que ahora lo amo a él. Sus brazos están tensos. Me preocupad Lía en su agarre, pero sé que no le hará nada.

—Sí.

—Sigo sin comprenderte —Esta vez, eleva un poco la voz y en sus ojos puedo ver el enfado— ¡¿Es que acaso no viste lo que él era?! Contéstame una sola cosa, Tigresa ¡¿Acaso no te dio asco besar a tu hermano?! —Su voz retumba en todo el salón y no puedo contener un respingo— ¡Y no me salgas con que no lo eran!... Los criaron como tal, de eso no hay dudas. ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza para…?!

—¡No lo sé! —No quiero oírlo más— ¡No sé qué demonios pasó! Solo… ¡Solo pasó ¿Si?! —El llanto de Lía le sigue a mis palabras. Po la mece en sus brazos, intentando calmarla, pero no aparta la mirada de mis ojos— Nunca quise a Tai Lung como un hermano, nunca fuimos hermanos… ¡Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie, joder! ¡¿Por qué debíamos sentir vergüenza de amarnos?!

El silencio se instala entre ambos, interrumpido únicamente por los bajos sollozos de Lía. Su mirada es tan extrañada, tan impropia en él, tan fuera de lugar en aquellos ojos verde jade. Llena de ira, de resentimiento. Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos, pero me niego a soltarlas, aunque siento un par deslizarse por mis enrojecidas mejillas. Entonces, todo pasa muy rápido, Po abre la boca para hablar, pero mi cabeza ya da vueltas y de un momento a otro, todo está oscuro y quiero vomitar.

Su voz pronunciando mi nombre se escucha lejana débil y solo soy consciente de su brazo, rodeando mi cintura para evitar que caiga. Apenas si puedo mover mis pies y mis manos resbalan cuando intento agarrarme de Po. Igualmente, él logra conducirme hacia los peldaños al borde de la fuente y me obliga a sentarme allí. El mareo no pasa de inmediato, pero Po no parece tener prisas. Me abraza, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, murmurando palabras dulces en mi oído.

No resisto más y las lágrimas nuevamente corren por mis mejillas. La mano de él frota suavemente mi espalda, haciendo más llevadero esto. Estoy bien e intento enderezarme, pero Po no me lo permite, tan solo me estrecha aún más.

—Tranquila —Susurra— No hay prisas.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo a lo que he venido.

—Si… —Mi voz suena débil— Si las hay.

—Claro que no, Tigresa. Yo… No estoy enojado, solo cálmate ¿Si? No hace falta…

—¡Escúchame, Po! —Grito, a la vez que le empujo, obligándole a soltarme. Aún me siento mareada, pero no es tanto— Tai Lung está aquí.

El me mira. Sus ojos asombrados, aturdidos, tal vez hasta temerosos, llenos de preguntas sin formular. Se separa unos centímetros de mí, pero antes de que si quiera se le ocurra decir algo, me dispongo a contarle todo lo que he pensado desde esta mañana. No se me escapa ni un detalle. Conozco todo lo que él necesita saber. Los planes de Tai Lung, sus posibles ataques, sus pensamientos y opiniones. Todo. Esta vez, todo será diferente.

**Continuará… **


	16. Sacrificios

**Okay, okay… ¿Qué decirles? No he muerto, ni me han secuestrado los unicornios. La cosa era que el colegio no me dejaba escribir, no por falta de tiempo, sino porque día a día las profesoras se encargaban de matar y rematar a mi querida inspiración. Peor estoy aquí, con el último capítulo de este fic. Aquí es donde todo llega a su fin, es donde todo termina. **

**Bueno, es temprano y no estoy muy inspirada. Además, luego de estar dos horas escribiendo esto, tengo una sensación extraña en el estómago. Creo que es remordimiento. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Kung Fu panda no me pertenece… Bla, bla, bla…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificios<strong>

_El amor es extraño. Vuelve locas a las personas. Te vuelve tierno, dulce, pero también violento y arisco. Pero el amor es locura, y la locura es felicidad. _

—Te quedarás aquí —Ordena a Po, mientras deposita a Lía en mis brazos— Cuida de nuestra hija.

¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué?!

Le tomo de la muñeca con mi mano izquierda, sosteniendo a Lía con mi brazo derecho. Me cuesta un poco, bastante, detener a Po. Sigo algo débil y él no está en plan de atender mis inútiles forcejeos, que a comparación de él, parecen los de una niña. _¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan fuerte? _Es una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza, pero no tengo tiempo a atenderla.

Se voltea de mala gana. Sus ojos fijos en los míos. Duros, fríos, como hace tiempo no los veía. Está enfadado, por demás. Gira la muñeca, atrapando la mía en su mano, y me acerca a él. Me sujeta con fuerza y su rostro queda a centímetros del mío.

—Escucha bien, Tigresa; demasiado has hecho ya —Masculla— Te quedas. Irás con Lía al cuarto y ahí esperarás. ¿Entendido?

¿Pero qué se ha creído el muy hijo de cabra?

—No.

—Sí.

—¡No! —Jalo de mi brazo, soltándome— No te dejaré solo con Tai Lung… ¡Está loco!

Po gruñe. ¡Gruñe!

—¡¿Y te crees que no soy consciente de ello?! —Me grita, fuera de si— ¡Creí que tú no lo eras!

—¡Deja de gritarme, panda tonto, y escúchame!

—¡No! ¡Tú escúchame a mí!... Creo que yo ya he escuchado de ti bastante. ¿No crees?

—¡Te va a matar!

—¡¿Y acaso eso a vos te importa?!

Y puedo jurar que la manera en que lo dijo me dejó helada en mi lugar. No supe qué contestar, aunque si sabía la respuesta. Parpadeé. El silencio se hizo entre nosotros y Lía rompió en llanto. Pudo ver a los demás en la puerta, esperando una mínima señal para entrar Retrocedí un par de pasos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aguantando las lágrimas en mis ojos. Claro que me importaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello? Me importaba y mucho lo que a él le pasara.

Me temblaba el cuerpo y estreché un a Lía en mis brazos para intentar contenerme. Ella no dejaba de llorar. Un llanto agudo y chirriante, dolido. Nunca le había oído tan histérica. La mecí, para calmarla, aunque sé que no funcionará. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para siquiera hacer que pare de llorar.

Escucho ruido afuera. Demasiado lejos como para que Po alcance a oír, pero yo no tengo problemas. Es Tai Lung. Siento el corazón dolerme cada que late.

—Po… No vayas —Pido, desesperada. No, no puede salir ahora.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —Espeta con voz dura— ¿Qué me oculte? ¿Qué deje el valle a merced de él?

—No vayas solo —Le aclaro— Voy contigo.

Me observa, de pies a cabeza, casi evaluándome. El ruido se acerca. Están peleando afuera.

—Tienes que quedarte con Lía.

—No pasará nada. Estoy segura que Víbora no tiene problemas en verla un momento.

—Tigresa…

Pero sé que no me va a dejar. Solo me queda un último intento… Lo beso.

Rodeo su cuello con mi brazo libre y dejo mis labios presionando los suyos. El llanto de Lía no son más que sollozos. Po se congela, todo él se tensa, pero poco a poco sus parpados van cediendo y se entrega a la caricia. Tierno, cariñoso, delicado. Sus manos se posan en mi cintura, me acercan a él, cuidando de no aplastar a Lía entre nosotros. Y mientras lo beso, lloro. No puedo evitarlo. Pero no me detengo.

Lo quiero con vida. Si va, morirá, lo sé. No puedo permitirlo. Por su hija, por Lía. Ella lo ama y necesita crecer con su padre. Cuando me separo, apoyo la frente sobre la de él y cierro los ojos, evitando que vea mis lágrimas.

—Prometo que volveré —Susurra.

Voltea y se deshace de mi agarre. Echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro ¡No!... Demasiado tarde.

Tai Lung está en la puerta. Sus ojos, fríos y duros, se clavan en mí y luego pasan a Po. Tengo miedo. Aquel leopardo parado frente a nosotros no se parece ni un apiste a aquel leopardo de hace años, aquel que me asustó de pequeña. Este es mucho más aterrador… Y lo ha visto todo. Lo sé por la manera en que gruñe, lo sé por la manera en que me observa. Es como si pudiera echarse a mi yugular en ese preciso momento. El pensamiento me hace tragar fuerte.

Lía emite un bajo quejido. La estrecho contra mi pecho, fundiéndola conmigo, escondiendo su rostro en mí. Nadie dice nada. Po retrocede unos pasos, dejándonos detrás de él. Intenta protegernos, mejor dicho, proteger a Lía. Mi pequeña se queja con bajos maullidos, muy parecidos a sollozos. Susurro para que se calme. Debo mantener la calma.

—Hazte a un lado, panda —Gruñe Tai Lung.

—Haz venido por mi ¿No? —Desafía Po— Aquí me tienes.

Pero Tai Lung no parece escucharlo. Solo me mira a mí. Tiene su atención fija en mí.

Se agazapa. Corre. Puedo verle sacar las garras. _No… _No lo pienso, ni siquiera sé en qué momento o como lo hago. Empujo a Po, haciéndolo a un lado y lo siguiente que se, es que el golpe me sacude violentamente la cabeza. Cierro los ojos y escondo a Lía en mi pecho. Sé que ella no se ha hecho daño, pero un emite un estridente llanto por el susto. Me siento mareada y quiero vomitar. Me ha golpeado en el estómago.

Sus pasos me rodean, asechándome. Todo el cuerpo me duele, pero me enderezo lo mejor que puedo sobre mis rodillas. Quiero vomitar, el estómago me duele y cuando intento hablar, me ahogo en mi propia salida. El sabor metálico me inunda la boca y al toser, puedo ver la sangre en el suelo.

—¡Me traicionaste! —Vocifera Tai Lung.

Camina a cuatro patas a mi alrededor, agazapado. Levanto la mirada y la cabeza me duele tanto que forzadamente cierro los ojos. Me esfuerzo en ver a Lía. Está sana. No ha recibido ningún golpe. La abrazo, la beso y agradezco a todos los dioses. Lía, mi pequeña, mi nena… Espero algún día puedas perdonarme.

—¡Aléjate de ellas!

Po corre hacia nosotros… ¡¿Es que no entiende?! ¡No quiero que se meta! ¡No quiero que corra peligro! Me vale si es más fuerte o no que Tai Lung, si es el Guerrero Dragón o lo que sea. ¡Me vale todo! Para mí, siempre será aquel panda regordete y de mejillas rosadas, siempre será aquel niño que me sonreía cuando yo bajaba la mirada. No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo. No puedo dejar que Lía pierda a su padre. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Alcanzo a ver como Po se abalanza contra Tai Lung, con un movimiento casi perfecto. Ambos salen rodando del salón y poco a poco, los gritos y el sonido de los golpes se va alejando. Todo mi cuerpo me tiembla, pero me niego a quedarme aquí mientras ellos se lastiman. Me levanto y corro hacia las barracas. Alcanzo a ver que todos han quedado heridos, incluso Shifu. Un nudo se cierne en mi garganta. Aparto la mirada y continúo.

Lo primero que hago es ir al cuarto de Lía. Allí me detengo a respirar. Intento calmar mi corazón, acelerado por la carrera, así como intento calmar a Lía en mis brazos. Bajo la mirada hacia ella. Está asustada, nerviosa. Sabe que algo malo está pasando, pero no sabe qué.

—Te amo —Susurro— Solo a ti, ¿me entiendes, bonita?... Mamá te ama.

Ella ríe, divertida por mis palabras. Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. La abrazo, sonrío, aspiro aquel suave aroma a cachorro. Oh, mi pequeña hija, mi adoración. Mi único orgullo.

Cada centímetro que la separo de mi duele como mil dagas en el pecho. Sus manitos se aferran con fuerza al pelaje de mi cuello. Llora, patalea, niega con la cabeza. No, no puedo dejarla, no así. La estrecho nuevamente contra mí, enterrando mi nariz en su cuello, y me dejo caer en aquella silla mecedora. No la aparto de mí en ningún momento y durante unos minutos, tan solo permanezco ahí, meciéndome en la silla y tarareando una dulce nana que Po me ha enseñado hace algunos meses, antes de que Lía naciera.

_Cierra los ojos, pequeña princesa… Duérmete, linda doncella… Cierra los ojos y a soñar, que cuando despiertes, aquí voy a estar… _

_Perdón, Lía… _No tarda mucho en quedar dormida. La acuesto en la cuna y la observo una última vez. Memorizo todo su rostro, hasta el más pequeño rasgo. No lloro, no derramo ni una lágrima más, pero por dentro se me parte el alma. Nunca creí que mis actos me costaran tan caros, nunca creí terminar en esto. Me hinco frente a la cuna, apoyando la frente en el barandal.

—Lo siento mucho, mi pequeña. Lo siento… Te amo y en ti se queda mi vida.

Al salir del cuarto, no veo atrás, si lo hago sé que no me iré.

Una rápida visita al cuarto de Po y segundos más tarde, bajo corriendo a cuatro patas las escaleras del palacio, con aquel dichoso rollo de las narices en mi boca… Todo esto se acaba hoy y esta vez será definitivo. No me importa nada ya. No tengo nada que perder, mucho menos algo que ganar. Pero esto se acabará y me aseguraré de que no sea Tai Lung quien salga favorecido.

* * *

><p>—¡Tai Lung! —He corrido varios kilómetros sin detenerme siquiera a respirar. Jadeo y mi voz apenas se escucha— ¡Tai Lung! ¡Po!<p>

No, no me escuchan.

Los veo. Se encuentran en una especie de cráter, con varias casas destruidas a su alrededor. Pelean. Po sostiene a Tai Lung del rabo y lo gira en el aire, para luego aventarlo hacia uno de los muros, el cual colapsa de inmediato por el golpe. No quiero ver. Po lo matará, no tengo dudas de eso. Es mucho más fuerte y mejor guerrero. El peso en mi mano derecha me devuelve a la realidad, me recuerda a qué he ido hasta ahí.

Observo el Rollo del Dragón y lo aprieto con mi mano, aferrándome a él, intentando darme fuerzas. Toda yo tiemblo y el cuerpo me duele como nunca en la vida. Aún tengo el estómago revuelto por el golpe en el Salón de los Héroes. Maldigo a Tai Lung por ello. Ahora, más que nunca, sé que debo de dejar a un lado lo que siento por él o sino, la historia se volverá a repetir.

Tai Lung logra enderezarse, firme, imponenete, y por unos minutos, logro ver en él a aquel niño fanfarrón que siempre fue. Es demasiado seguro de sus fuerzas. Se cree invencible. Cuan equivocado está.

—Tigresa, el rollo… —Hay dolor en su voz. No llora, pero sé que ganas no le faltan— Me has quitado todo, panda.

Po permanece en alerta, preparado para cualquier posible ataque.

—Yo no te quité nada. Tú solo lo perdiste —Le recrimina. Con voz dura y amarga— Tuviste a Tigresa, pero la preferiste perderla para ir a por un pergamino.

—¡Ella jamás me amó de verdad! Solo fui su capricho.

Y entonces, las palabras de Tai Lung flotan en mi mente. Siento mis piernas temblar y las náuseas me estrujan el estómago. El sabor metálico de mi propia sangre aún inunda mi boca. No puedo creer lo que dice. Simplemente no le hallo sentido.

Po ríe. Una risa amarga y llena de dolor que me deja aún más desconcertada.

—¿Es que acaso eres tonto? —Espeta— ¡Yo te creía más listo, Tai Lung!

—¡No te atrevas a…!

—¡Tigresa te amaba mucho más de lo que jamás pudo amarme a mí! —Vocifera. No es ira lo que veo en su rostro. Es dolor— ¡Veinte años! Te pudriste en prisión veinte años y aun así ella jamás perdió las esperanzas de que la amaras— Tai Lung permanece callado. No responde— Toda su vida ella esperó que le correspondieras de igual manera… ¡y mírate! ¡La has lastimado de todas las maneras en que pudiste hacerlo!

—Ella… No…

—Te miro, Tai Lung, y no entiendo —Entonces, su voz es baja, un murmullo— Ella siempre te amó, siempre confió en que le correspondías. Y si no me crees, solo analiza cinco segundos la situación… Ella dejó su hogar, engañó a su marido, engañó a su padre y traicionó a sus amigos. Todo por estar contigo. Todo por verte una vez más.

Po se calla, casi meditando lo que él mismo acaba de decir. Pero a Tai Lung jamás le gustó que le restregaran en la cara cuan equivocado está. Se enfurece, lo sé, y lo confirma cuando de su pecho brota un profundo y ensordecedor rugido.

Hay ira en sus ojos y sus garras están listas para atacar. Po está listo para atacar. Pero yo ni siquiera espero a que Tai Lung se abalance sobre él. Corro, tal como lo he hecho para llegar hasta aquí, con el rollo en mi boca, y me impulso con las patas traseras a los pocos metros del leopardo, cayendo sobre él segundos más tarde. Él no me ve venir, le agarro por sorpresa, y ambos rodamos por el suelo hasta dar con un muro ya destruido.

Tai Lung ha quedado sobre mí y me está aplastando. Intento quitármelo, pero me es imposible. Aturdido, se endereza, con una mano en la cabeza, y sus ojos adquieren un extraño matiz al verme. Debo admitir que tengo miedo. ¿Y si vuelve a atacarme? Él es mucho más fuerte que yo. Escucho a Po gritar mi nombre y Tai Lung también lo escucha, porque inmediatamente dirige su atención hacia él. _No… _Tomo al leopardo del cuello y lo empujo, rodando hasta quedar sobre él.

—¡Quítate, Tigresa! —Masculla.

Intenta agarrarme de las muñecas y empujarme. No le dejo. Bloqueo sus golpes y le arreo un puñetazo en la cara. Él se queda aturdido y yo aprovecho para escupir a un lado el dichoso rollo de las narices que encima sabe a rayos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra golpearme! —Le advierto.

Me empuja, sin contestar, pero cuando se encamina hacia Po, rápidamente me coloco delante de él, agazapada sobre mis cuatro patas, bloqueándole el paso. Tai Lung gruñe y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Sus ojos parecen arder en llamas de la ira. Debo admitir que me asusta un poco. Nunca me ha mirado de esa manera, nunca vi aquel rencor dirigido completamente hacia mí.

—Quítate —Ordena.

—Aléjate de Po.

—¿Lo defenderás a él, eh?

Y sé que espera que le responda. Por unos segundos, mi mente se queda en blanco. Le prometí a Tai Lung estar siempre a su lado, pero a Po también le prometí lo mismo. _En las buenas y en las malas. _Las palabras rebotan como eco en mi mente. A ambos le hice la misma promesa, sin ser consciente de ello en aquel momento, pero no puedo cumplirles a ambos.

Volteo por encima en mi hombro. Po me mira con terror, preocupado, sin atreverse a acercarse. En sus ojos, brilla el mismo cariño que el día en que él me prometió lo mismo. _En las buenas y las malas. _La única diferencia entre una promesa y la otra, es que solo una a cumplido.

Nuevamente volteo a Tai Lung, que espera paciente una respuesta.

—Si —Mi voz es firme.

—Defenderás al panda —No es una pregunta. Es un murmullo, como si quisiera creérselo.

—Defenderé a mi marido.

Y esta vez, Tai Lung ni siquiera ruge antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Siento las lágrimas inundar mis ojos cuando sus garras me cortan la piel. El hombro, el pecho, el abdomen. Veo mi brazo derecho y allí, donde ya solo quedaba una cicatriz, otra vez hay cuatro profundas cortadas. Lloro, sin importarme que me vea, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, le empujo para quitármelo de encima. El cae agazapado al frente y vuelve a abalanzarse. Lo esquivo, pero igualmente me jala consigo.

_Eres una traidora. Una sucia. Una maldita gata. _

Sus palabras me duelen, pero el dolor solo me ayuda a defenderme. Me está lastimando, por eso no siento ningún remordimiento cuando le clavo los dientes en el hombro, masticando con saña la carne. Tai Lung grita, ruge, y se quita de encima. Me coloco de pie. Las heridas sangran y escosen como los mil diablos. Me contengo de quejarme.

Tai Lung ha caído a unos metros de mí y con el hombro herido, le cuesta levantarse. Po corre hacia mí, llamándome repetidas veces, pero apenas si logro oírle. Un zumbido ha invadido mi cabeza. Algo caliente corre por entre mis piernas. _Sangre. _Mi pantalón se oscurece con el viscoso líquido y me siento mareada al comprobar que no tengo ninguna herida en la pierna. No, eso es imposible, yo no… Me siento enferma, mareada.

Un golpe seco me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Tai Lung está sobre Po, pero al estar herido, el panda rápidamente se lo quita de encima. Intento no verlos y cojeando, camino hacia donde he dejado el rollo. Me inclino a levantarlo y por unos segundos, tan solo lo observo. Hace muchos años, me hubiera parecido todo un tesoro, ahora me causa repulsión el solo sujetarlo.

—Tai Lung… —Mi voz tiembla— Toma, es tuyo.

A unos metros, tanto Po como Tai Lung dejan de pelear. Apenas si puedo mantenerme parada. Las heridas me han lastimado el pecho, el abdomen, el brazo y quiero llorar al ser consciente que si no me ha cortado la yugular, ha sido por no tener buena puntería, porque el zarpazo en mi cuello y hombro está demasiado cerca. Lloro. Porque me duele que haya sido capaz de eso.

Po me mira, incrédulo, y Tai Lung con desconfianza. Levanto la mirada hacia él, aquella mirada de cuando tenía quince años, aquella mirada llena de adulación y cariño, y extiendo el pergamino con un brazo tembloroso.

Cegado por su codicia, impulsado por sus instintos, Tai Lung se acerca a mí. Po va a atacar, pero solo me basta una mirada para que se detenga. El leopardo está demasiado en su tesoro próximo a conseguir como para notar que articulo con los labios. Po me entiende y preocupado, se mantiene a un lado. Confiará en mi por última vez, lo sé, y me aseguraré de que así sea.

—Dámelo —Ordena Tai Lung.

—¿Lo quieres?... Pues ven por él.

Me coloco el rollo en la boca y echo a correr camino a las afueras del valle. Tai Lung me sigue, furioso, gritando que me detenga. Po viene detrás de él. Sé que en estos momentos el panda no ha de confiar demasiado en mi juicio, de hecho ni yo misma lo hago, pero no tendrá tiempo a detenerme. Incluso herida, soy más rápida que él.

Las heridas sangran demasiado y no pasa mucho antes de que me sienta débil y cansada. Me mareo, pero no por eso me detengo. Sigo adelante, con Tai Lung pisándome los talones.

Dejando atrás el bosque de bambú, veo un acantilado, un poco estrecho de hecho, pero bastante profundo. El puente de soga y tablas que lo atraviesa parece a punto de romperse. _Perfecto. _Acelero el paso. Son las últimas fuerzas que me quedan. No sé en qué momento he cerrado los ojos, pero cuando lo hago, me encuentro en medio de aquel destartalado puente, que se balancea peligrosamente con mi peso. Escucho algo crujir; una tabla.

Ya Tai Lung, que tan cegado está, ni siquiera parece notar el desvencijado puente. Corre a toda velocidad hacia mí, sin percatarse del peligro, sacudiendo bruscamente el puente a cada paso. Cierro los ojos. En la mano izquierda el rollo. La mano derecha sobre una de las sogas que sostiene el puente. No quiero ver. Tengo miedo.

Un día, me contaron que cuando se está en situaciones de extremo peligro, se debe de confesar todo aquello que nuestros corazones guarda, que aquellos minutos son para ordenar nuestras prioridades y así estar en paz.

Otro día, me dijeron que cuanto vaya a morir, simplemente no sentiría culpas. Estaría en paz conmigo misma por el mero hecho de saber que ya nada tenía por qué preocuparme.

Me dijeron que cuando muera, ni siquiera sería consciente de ello. Que yo simplemente me apagaría y ya no sería nada.

Todo parece cámara lenta, como si la vida quisiera demorarme, como si el universo quisiera darme la oportunidad de arrepentirme. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya me he despedido de mi pequeña, he cumplido con Po y he saldado mis propios errores. Ya no hay manera de arrepentirme.

El cuerpo de Tai Lung cae con pesadez contra el mío.

El puente se sacude.

Las tablas crujen, demasiado viejas y débiles para nuestro peso.

El corazón se me acelera.

Me cuesta respirar.

Jalo con las garras aquella única soga que nos sostiene en medio del vacío.

Tai Lung grita y yo me abrazo a él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, aprisionándolo, asegurándome de que no escapará, de que me acompañará hasta el final de la caída.

Yo me voy y él se va conmigo.

El frío viento nos rodea, llenando nuestros oídos de un bajo zumbido, y al fondo, puedo oír el violento chocar de las aguas contra las rocas.

Abro los ojos, no sé por qué realmente, no sé con qué propósito.

Pero sonrío, porque lo último que veo son los ojos verde jade de la única persona que verdaderamente me ha amado.

_Gracias, Po… Te quiero, amigo. _

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, yo… Realmente no sé si tendría que haberlo terminado así, tampoco era el único final que tenía planeado, pero sí el que se me vino a la cabeza luego de horas de imaginar cualquier solución posible. Sea como sea, dejo dicho que no me arrepiento de nada xD Aunque creo que me he traumado. <strong>

**Ahora, si, pido su opinión… ¿Les gustaría un epilogo? O les dejo ahí a su imaginación; ¿Qué pasó con Lía? ¿Qué sucederá con Po? Todo puede ser. Sería un one-shot, aparte de esta historia, narrado por Po. ¿Que les parece? (Lo sé, debería dedicarme a terminar mis historias antes de proponer mas) **

**Okay, lo cierto es que no puedo terminar de escribir. No quiero. No me gustan las despedidas y un final es como una despedida. Sin embargo, debo dejarlo. Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, gracias por comentarla, criticarla y por todos aquellos comentarios que me han sacado más de una carcajada. **


End file.
